


The Call of Home

by kimurasato



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, merman Daniel LaRusso, merman au, set in 1994 so a little messing with canon timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimurasato/pseuds/kimurasato
Summary: It’s been a long day, and Daniel just wants to get home and sleep in his own bed, but a random encounter on the side of the road brings more trouble than it’s worth. Johnny Lawrence, of all people, just has to fall right back into his life.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 160
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel sighed, rubbing at his shoulder as he sat at a red light. The day was exhausting, and he didn’t look forward to heading home. Mr. Miyagi had gone out of town for a while, and two days after he left, he sent word to Daniel that his friend would be coming to California to stay at the house. Daniel picked her up from the airport and brought her home then spent the night at work. He regretted that choice now. The couch in the backroom was very uncomfortable, and now he had aches all over.

Louisa Pierce seemed to be going through something, and Daniel felt the awkwardness during the car ride home, like he was intruding on her.

The light changed. Daniel turned the corner and continued down the dark road. He reached up and scratched at dry skin, flakes peeling away. A sigh slipped past his slightly parted lips. When did he last manage to make a trip to the beach? He couldn’t remember, spending too many hours working all summer long. He was going to need to get there soon though.

He eased off the gas, slowing down when he noticed a car on the side of the road. Coming to a stop next to the car, he rolled down the passenger’s window and leaned over the center console.

“Hey, you need some help?”

The man standing at the front of the car poked his head around the raised hood. Daniel swallowed, immediately recognizing him. He shrank back to the driver’s seat, eyes set on the road ahead of him. Of all the people for him to randomly come upon!

“LaRusso?”

Daniel jumped, snapping his head around to see Johnny Lawrence leaning on the passenger’s door. “Hi, Johnny.” He bit his lip, but Johnny wasn’t yelling at him or trying to punch him. That was a good sign, wasn’t it?

Johnny hadn’t changed much since high school. Maybe a bit boarder in the shoulders, more muscle, but he still had those same golden locks and piercing blue eyes. A hint of a beard covered his jaw, giving him a more rugged appearance than the youthful handsomeness Daniel remembered. He couldn’t help the flicker of jealousy. He still had enough of a baby face that every time he went to a bar, the bartender joked about him being too young to drink. His mother always liked to say he got his youthfulness from his father. Daniel knew what that meant, and sometimes he wanted to curse the blood in his veins for making him different.

“So,” he darted his gaze past Johnny, “your car.”

Johnny sighed, raking a hand through his blond hair. “Yeah, it just,” he waved his hand, “died on me. And before you ask,” his eyes turned to a hard glare, “yes, there’s gas in it.”

Daniel held up his hands, holding back a laugh. “I promise I wasn’t going to ask.” He put his car in park and climbed out. He walked over to Johnny’s car, quietly admiring the Firebird, before he reached the front of the car. Johnny followed him, standing close while Daniel examined the engine to find what the problem was.

“You know cars?”

Daniel rolled his eyes at that mild disbelief in Johnny’s voice. “If I didn’t, working as a mechanic would probably be a big mistake.” He went back to his own car and grabbed his toolbox from the trunk.

“Hm. Never would have imagined that.”

Daniel bent over and got to work fixing the problem. “I doubt you spent very much time imagining what I would do with my life.” They hadn’t seen much of each other since the tournament, or more accurately, the parking lot after the tournament. He frowned. That image never left him.

“Yeah, I guess you got me there.” Johnny leaned over next to him, watching him work.

Daniel hated that it made him feel overly self-conscious. He didn’t usually have the car owners watching his every move when he was working at the garage. “What, uh, what did you end up doing? You know, after,” he shrugged a shoulder, “everything.” He always had that problem. When he got nervous, he had to fill the space with talking.

“Mostly do whatever work I can get. Some construction here and there. Lots of handyman work.”

“Oh.” Daniel bobbed his head. “Cool. Cool.” He winced. He sounded so dumb. But what was he supposed to say to the guy who used to kick his ass on a daily basis? Or, at least, for the first couple of months after he arrived in California. Luckily, the engine was an easy fix. He leaned back, wiping his greasy hands on a rag he had left in his toolbox. “Give it a try.”

Johnny walked around to the driver’s side. When he turned the key, the engine rumbled to life. Daniel smiled proudly as he put away his tools then closed the hood. He was probably one of the better mechanics at the garage, but he still got paid peanuts compared to some of the others working there. When he looked up, Johnny was standing in front of him.

“So, uh, how much do I owe you?”

Daniel shook his head. “Oh, don’t worry about it.”

Johnny frowned, working his jaw. “I-”

“It’s fine, Johnny. It was a tiny thing to fix.” Daniel scratched at his arm. Ugh! His skin was getting really bad. It was too dry. He wouldn’t be able to focus on work tomorrow if he didn’t deal with this tonight. He glanced around at where they were. They weren’t too far from the beach, and it was late enough that not many people would be around. He hoped.

“What’s the matter?”

Daniel snapped his hand away, tucking his other arm behind his back. “I should be going.” This was the worst. He was usually better at dealing with this, but the summer got away from him. He could hear his mother chiding him all the way from Jersey where she moved back after his uncle Louie got sick. He walked toward his car, but a hand caught his arm. He tried to yank free, but Johnny tugged him closer.

In the light from the headlights of their cars, Johnny examined Daniel’s arm, staring at the red patch where he had scratched. It looked raw, some flakes of his peeling skin still sticking to the hair on his forearm. Johnny lifted his head, his brow knitting.

“Is this some kind of weird skin condition?”

“Yes?” Daniel’s voice cracked embarrassingly for someone nearing their thirtieth birthday.

Johnny frowned. “You should really get that checked out.”

“Yup. Yeah. Doing that.” Daniel bobbed his head, but Johnny still hadn’t released his arm. “Just haven’t had the time to treat it.” He swallowed, a nervous lump forming in his throat as Johnny watched him too closely. “Let go.” When Johnny finally did, Daniel stumbled back a step. Even putting that distance between them didn’t help him breathe easier. He turned.

“How about drinks?”

Daniel jerked back around, eyebrows shooting upward. “What?”

Johnny rolled his shoulder with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “You said I don’t owe you anything for fixing my car, but I still feel like I need to pay you back somehow. I don’t mean right this moment. Just, you know, sometime in the future. So. Drinks?”

“Uh, I-” Daniel blinked, his mind, for once, blanking on a response. “Why?”

Johnny’s mouth pulled downward. “Just thought, I don’t know. Forget it.” He turned and climbed into his car. Before he shut the door, he looked back. “Thanks. For helping out with my car.” Then the door slammed shut.

Daniel watched the Firebird drive down the road. Shit. He raked a hand through his hair. What the hell was that? What was the right response there? He was pretty sure he picked the wrong answer. Though why he thought that he wasn’t sure. Sighing, he placed his toolbox back in the trunk and climbed into his car. In the driver’s seat, he scratched at his legs through his jeans. He never let it get this bad, not since that first time, and it was driving him crazy.

Daniel drove down the road, navigating his way toward the beach instead of heading home to Mr. Miyagi’s house. When he arrived, he looked around the beach. There was a group of teens hanging around, probably celebrating their last night of freedom before the school year started. He watched them, remembering his first night in California. It hadn’t ended well for him.

After wandering around the beach, he found a nice secluded section, well out of sight of anyone else lingering around this late at night. He walked down the beach until he reached the water’s edge. When it rushed over his bare feet, he sighed in relief. This was exactly what he needed. Without another thought, he sprinted forward and dove into an oncoming wave. With the ocean water all around him, everything felt right again. The itchiness buzzing over his skin ebbed away as he drifted in the water, weightless. He breathed, not through his nose or mouth, and it felt like he had been holding his breath for the whole summer.

Daniel turned over in the water and, with a kick of his tail, swam farther away from the shore, deeper into the water. Fish came close to him, investigating him. Daniel smiled as he swam with a school of fish. If he kept going farther, he might run into sharks or dolphins. The thought was exhilarating. When was the last time he swam alongside a dolphin? He liked them better than the sharks. But he resisted that desire to keep going, even when the call of the ocean hit him so strongly, telling him to stay here, calling him home. He drew himself back, heading for the shore.  
If he wasn’t careful, he knew might give in and never leave. It would be easy to let go, to become part of the ocean and never look back. But he thought of his mother, of Mr. Miyagi, of karate and the life he had on land. He wouldn’t give any of that up, no matter how tempting the ocean was.

Sticking his head above the water, he scanned the beach. No one had found his little spot tucked away behind some rocks. Daniel crawled out of the water, using his arms to pull him forward away from the water. Stupid tail was heavy, and he was thankful karate had helped to build up the strength in his arms. When he was far enough away, he rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. The coppery scales of his tail slowly faded away, revealing his tanned legs. The shift back always left an odd tingle running up and down his legs. At least he had learned better control over the years and could make the shift happen faster than having to wait for his body to dry.

“That feels so much better.” Daniel smiled up at the night sky with the stars twinkling down on him. But the smile faded over time. This secret was exactly why he never had a lasting relationship. Who wanted to date a fish? He closed his eyes, feeling the hot prick of tears he refused to cry. How had father dealt with this? His mother never seemed to care, but Daniel couldn’t imagine finding someone who would love him as much as his mother loved his father.

When was the last time he even tried? Two? Three years ago? Even then, it was just some random woman he bumped into at a bar. They had made out for a while before Daniel pulled away and left the bar alone. He just couldn’t seem to make a connection with anyone, not since Ali and Kumiko.

Pushing himself up, he grabbed the jeans he left on the beach before running into the water. After pulling them on, he headed back to his car. The group of teens had left, and Daniel wondered how long he spent in the water. He drove home feeling better, physically, than he had in months. He made a mental note to remember to make regular trips to the beach. When he arrived at Mr. Miyagi’s house, the light was still on. He entered quietly and found Mrs. Pierce sitting up with a framed picture held tight to her chest. He noticed the tears running silently down her cheeks. With guilt tight in his chest, he walked down the hall, trying not to make a sound.

“Daniel?”

He winced. Not quiet enough. He turned back, putting a smile on his face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you, Mrs. Pierce.”

She shook her head. “This is your home. You shouldn’t feel like you have to sneak around.”

Daniel nodded, but he couldn’t shake the awkwardness of it. “How are you enjoying California?”

“It’s nice.” She smiled pleasantly. “But I think I prefer Boston.”

“I guess it can feel like a pretty big change.” Daniel’s mouth twitched, remembering how hard it was on him to move across the country.

“I just hope this will help Julie.”

Daniel nodded. Mr. Miyagi had shared a few details about the situation. Julie was Mrs. Pierce’s granddaughter. And she apparently had some anger issues, something Daniel was well familiar with. “I’m sure Mr. Miyagi will find a way to help.”

Mrs. Pierce smiled then stood. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you awake. I’m sure you have a busy day tomorrow too.”

“Good night, Mrs. Pierce.” Daniel waited for her to leave before he walked down the hall to his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. His mind kept replaying the encounter with Johnny, now that he was no longer buzzing with the need to go for a swim in the ocean. Maybe he should have agreed to get drinks with him. Daniel snorted into his pillow. Like that would have ended well. Johnny probably wasn’t serious about it anyway.

He was up with the sun, still in the habit of waking up early to practice his kata to help keep his mind grounded and centered. Johnny was still a nagging thought in his head when he finished. Rubbing at his forehead, Daniel walked into the kitchen and set about preparing breakfast. He had set everything out on the table and had a pot on the stove for tea when Mrs. Pierce entered, already dressed for the day.

“Oh, you didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

Daniel smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Mrs. Pierce.” He turned off the heat when the teapot whistled and poured the water into two waiting cups on the counter.

“Well, aren’t you a sweet young man.” She accepted the cup with a smile. “And you’re single?” She shook her head as she sat down at the table. “I have trouble believing no one’s snatched you up yet.”

Daniel laughed, but there was a distant look in his eyes. “I guess just haven’t had a lot of time for that kind of stuff. Been pretty busy at work.” He sipped at his tea, flicking his gaze across the table. “Uh, so, have you talked with your granddaughter?”

Mrs. Pierce looked up with a pained expression.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Daniel said hurriedly, holding up a hand. “That was probably overstepping. I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Pierce shook her head. “No, it’s all right.” She sighed tiredly as she set her cup down. “Ever since her parents died, it’s been so hard to talk to her. She gets angry, and everything just explodes.”

Daniel lowered his gaze. “Yeah, I can kind of get where she’s coming from. When my dad died, I had a lot of anger about it, at first. But she’ll come around.” He offered a bright smile. “Mr. Miyagi is pretty good at reaching out to people.” He glanced at the time. “Oh, shoot! I gotta get to work.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” Mrs. Pierce smiled when he turned back to her. “For talking with me.”

“Oh, sure. Anytime, Mrs. Pierce.” He grinned then hurried to get ready to leave for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny shook his head as he drove away. What the hell was he thinking? Did he really just ask LaRusso to get drinks? He banged a fist on the steering wheel. He always imagined the next time he saw LaRusso he would want to punch his stupid face. But when he saw LaRusso in his car, Johnny only felt surprised. What stars had aligned for his car to break down right where LaRusso would cross paths with him? Not only that, but LaRusso actually knew a thing or two about cars?

After the tournament, Johnny did his best not to think about LaRusso ever again. Everything in his life seemed to crash and burn after that night. He lost Cobra Kai, nearly lost his life if LaRusso’s sensei hadn’t stepped in, and then got the beating of his life when he got home. Fucking Sid. He left. He tried to convince his mother to come with him, but she refused to leave Sid. He was still pissed about that. He walked out the door and didn’t look back. Once a month, he received a letter from his mother, thick with money, and he dumped each one in the trash. He didn’t want any of Sid’s disgusting money, and he wished his mother had realized that.

If he could put all the blame for his shitty life on LaRusso, he thought maybe it would be easier. But he was dealing with Sid’s shit and Kreese’s garbage long before LaRusso entered his life.

Johnny sighed as he parked in front of the apartment building. He still couldn’t figure out what possessed him to ask LaRusso to get drinks sometime. Maybe it was the guilt of never really thanking his sensei for saving him from Kreese. He decided to stick with that reasoning. It made enough sense. He got out of his car and headed into the apartment building. When he reached the right door, he took a deep breath then knocked.

“You know how to keep a girl-” Shannon opened the door and halted when she saw Johnny. “Oh, _now_ you decide to show up.”

“I had car trouble.” Johnny set his jaw tight. _Don’t let her get a rise out of you_.

“I’m sure, Johnny.” Shannon folded her arms. “And did that car trouble happen right outside a bar? How many drinks did you have before you decided to stumble out and drive over here? What was the name of the chick you banged in the bathroom? Oh, right. You probably didn’t even bother getting a name.”

Johnny’s knuckles ached as he clenched his fists. “That’s not what happened. A job ran overtime, and I was on my way over when my car died.”

“You’re all excuses, Johnny.”

“And how many pills did you pop today, Shan?”

_Smack!_

Johnny didn’t even bother moving when he saw her hand coming up to slap him across the face. It stung, but Johnny ignored that tingle of pain as they glared into each other’s eyes. This had been their relationship ever since one drunken night at a bar five years ago when they first met.

“I’m just here to pick up Robby.”

“You’re too late, Johnny.” Shannon turned into the apartment and grabbed her purse. “I already sent him to a sitter for the night.”

“Go get him.”

“No.” Shannon glared hard at him. “I’m not doing this with you anymore. You weren’t here.”

“I told you had car trouble,” Johnny shouted, his fury boiling over.

“You weren’t here for four years!” Shannon snapped but, after a moment, sighed. “Then you just show up acting like you want to be there for him. But there’s always an excuse. I won’t continue with this. I already contacted my lawyer about changing the custody deal.”

“What?”

“We agreed to try this whole sharing custody thing, but it’s not working. I’m taking full custody, and I don’t want you around Robby.”

“He’s my son!” Johnny resisted the urge to punch something. “You can’t just keep him from me.”

“Like you really care about him.” Shannon sneered.

It came like a punch to the gut. Did she really think that of him? Johnny knew he was a fuck up, but he was trying so hard to be there for Robby. He wanted to be a good father to him.

“Look, Johnny. I have to go.” She closed the door and pushed past him. A few steps down the hall, she turned back to him. “You’re my biggest regret.”

Johnny flinched as she continued down the hall. He was sure he was a lot of people’s biggest regret. He punched the wall, the paint cracking under his fist. The whole day was a mess of bad events. He tried his hardest to make it to Shannon’s on time to pick up Robby for his scheduled weekend with his son. But of course, the universe had conspired against him. The client on his last job was a nightmare who wasn’t satisfied with anything he did, and he couldn’t leave until he completed the job. He hated the damn job, working for a bunch of rich assholes, but he stuck with it for Robby’s sake. He needed the money for Robby. But he couldn’t even be sure if any of that money actually went to taking care of Robby. For all he knew, Shannon took the money and spent it on pills or some other shit.

Johnny stormed out of the apartment building and got back into his car, slamming the door as loudly as he could. Could one damn thing go right in life? Just once? After stewing in his anger for long enough, he drove back to his own apartment. His shitty, sad ass apartment. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, glaring at all the food he had picked up knowing Robby would be with him for the weekend. He tried to get healthy stuff, even if he wasn’t the best cook in the world. Now it just looked like a waste of his money. He kicked the door shut then collapsed onto his couch.

What the hell was he even doing with his life? Crap job. Shit apartment. Drinking his nights away. Random hookups that left him unsatisfied and hollow inside. And he thought getting out from under Sid’s control would somehow change his life around. When he looked in the mirror, he only saw exactly what Sid always said. He was a loser, he was nothing, and he would never be anything.

Johnny threw the half empty bottle at the wall above his television. It shattered on impact, sending beer and shards of glass raining down to the stained carpet below. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Hanging his head, he ran his hands through his hair. Some days, there wasn’t enough beer to drown away the feeling of an arm around his neck, squeezing tight until he couldn’t breathe. Johnny screwed his eyes shut, pulling at his hair.

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe Robby would turn out better than he had if he wasn’t in the picture.

He didn’t know how long he stayed up, but he flinched at the sunlight streaming through the blinds when it hit his eyes. He sat up, rubbing at his stiff neck. His eyes drifted around the apartment, lingering on various toys he had bought for Robby over the past year. He should have been in bed, getting woken up by Robby instead of waking up on the couch alone. He scrubbed a hand over his face then pushed himself up and wandered over to the kitchen.

The food filling his refrigerator was a glaring reminder of his constant failures. Johnny slammed the door shut. Whatever. Who needed breakfast anyway? He headed for the bathroom for a quick shower, shouting as the cold water blasted him. Fuck this apartment! The hot water was never working. He got changed for the day and left the apartment. He needed some air.

Johnny drove around for a while, passing a bar. Or five. He was tempted to go in, but even he wasn’t pathetic enough to start drinking in some dive at nine in the morning. With a sigh, he headed to the construction yard to see if his boss had any jobs for him. He got the weekend off so he could spend the whole time with Robby, but since that wasn’t happening, work seemed like the best way to keep his mind occupied on something other than the miserable thoughts in his head.

There was a job. Johnny sighed as he stared up at the stupid fancy Encino Hills mansion. Because he needed to feel even more like shit after the day he had yesterday. Even before the client opened her mouth, Johnny had a poor opinion of her. She was bossy, listing out every little odd job she wanted him to do around the house. It was a long list. Did she really expect him to get all done in one day? He hated this job.

None of the jobs were particularly difficult, but the amount of them left his back aching after the long hours spent working. It was clockwork with these people. Every five minutes, there she was to oversee his work, complaining if he was doing something wrong. Each time, Johnny had to grind his teeth or clench his fist to keep from snapping at her. What he wouldn’t give to go back in time when he was still the number one student at Cobra Kai and popular at school. Back when his future actually looked bright and shiny, and he could be whatever he wanted.

He cursed, wincing when his hammer slipped and caught his finger on the swing to hit the nail.

Did LaRusso have to put up with shit like this?

Johnny couldn’t explain why that thought came to his mind. But if LaRusso was a mechanic, he probably didn’t have to worry about his clients hovering around while he worked. He shook his head, hoping to get rid of any other thoughts involving LaRusso. But apparently the one in his head was just as stubborn as LaRusso was in real life. What was the deal with his arm? Whatever that rash was, it didn’t look good. Johnny frowned, looking down at his own arms. It wasn’t something contagious, was it? He didn’t feel any kind of itch. But what if it took time for the symptoms to appear?

By the time the woman stopped yelling at him and let him leave after finishing all his work, the sun had already gone down. Johnny climbed into his car and just sat there. He felt like shit. At lunch, he had grabbed a slice of pizza from a mini mart, but that was basically all he ate. He was regretting that decision to eat nothing for breakfast.

After leaving the woman’s house, it wasn’t long before Johnny pulled off to the side of the road, dimly noting it was somewhere around where he stopped last night when his car died. His head was pounding, his stomach grumbling, and his back aching. He leaned his head back against the headrest with his eyes screwed shut, trying his best to push past the absolute wreck his body felt like in that moment.

A tap on the window jolted him, and his eyes flew open wide. When he turned his head, Johnny wondered if he was hallucinating. What the hell was LaRusso doing here? He frowned but still rolled down the window.

“Please tell me your car didn’t break down again.” He said it like he was exasperated, but there was a hint of laughter in his eyes. Geez, LaRusso was like an open book with those damn eyes.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Car’s fine. Just resting my eyes a bit.”

LaRusso’s eyebrow shot upward. “You feeling okay?”

“Your arm any better?” Johnny snapped back, his eyes narrowing.

“It was just a question, Johnny. No need to bite my head off.” LaRusso glared back, refusing to back down, like always.

Johnny didn’t understand where that fire came from. LaRusso was a shrimp of a kid when they first met, but he still planted his feet and stood his ground against people bigger than he was. Johnny remembered being struck down by Sid, not having the courage to say a word back because if he did, his mother could have been hurt too.

“I’m fine,” Johnny grumbled, leaning back in his seat with a mild wince when his back gave a twinge. “Just a little achy after a long day.” He glanced over, his eyes falling onto LaRusso’s arm, but he wore a jacket that covered where he was scratching yesterday. “But seriously, did you get your arm checked out?”

LaRusso rolled his eyes and tugged up the sleeve enough to show off perfectly smooth tanned skin. “All healed. Nothing to worry about.”

Johnny frowned and lifted his gaze. “You sure? What if I caught whatever that was from you?”

LaRusso laughed, shaking his head. “Trust me. You wouldn’t be able to get it.” He smiled, but his eyes seemed to sparkle with some secret Johnny couldn’t grasp.

“All right.” Johnny sighed. “But if I wake up with some crazy ass rash, I’m kicking your ass.”

LaRusso smirked. “Yeah, that worked well for you last time.”

“You trying to start something, LaRusso?” Johnny glared.

“Well, I haven’t had a good fight in a while.” LaRusso leaned on the door with mirth in his eyes. “But Mr. Miyagi wouldn’t approve. Karate is for defense only,” he said, mimicking his sensei. The humor died in his eyes, and he stared at Johnny as he bit the corner of his lip. He didn’t even need to ask for Johnny to know what he was thinking.

“No,” Johnny said, making LaRusso jerk back an inch, “I haven’t done karate since the tournament.”

“What?” LaRusso gasped, the shock plain on his face. “Why? I mean, I don’t like how Kreese taught, but you were really good at it.”

Johnny shifted, glaring out the front window. “Just drop it.”

LaRusso’s mouth opened and closed. Then he sighed. “You still want that drink, or whatever?”

Johnny jerked his head around; certain he was hearing things. Maybe this LaRusso really was a hallucination.

LaRusso laughed, light and warm. “If you want, just follow my car. If not,” he shrugged, “then don’t.” He walked back over to his own car while Johnny was trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

As the tail lights started to fade in the distance, Johnny finally snapped out of his thoughts. He hurried to follow after LaRusso’s car. Even if this ended with them kicking the crap out of each other, he figured it was better than going back to his sad apartment for another night of miserable self-hatred. He didn’t recognize where they were going. He saw no bars as he followed LaRusso. When he parked his car beside LaRusso’s, he stared at the small house. He got out of the car, and LaRusso was already walking toward the door.

“Weird bar you’ve brought me to, LaRusso,” Johnny joked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Probably because it’s not a bar.” LaRusso rolled his eyes as he drew open the door.

Johnny stepped inside after him and froze. The house was so different from his crap apartment. He felt like his mere presence was somehow defiling the home. LaRusso took off his shoes and passed by Johnny, oblivious to how his guest was feeling. Johnny dropped his gaze, frowning at the splash of mud on his shoes. Yeah, he probably shouldn’t wear those in the house. He would just track dirt everywhere. Once he took off his shoes, he followed LaRusso down the hall.

“Evening, Mrs. Pierce.”

Johnny stopped in the kitchen doorway, watching LaRusso greet the elderly woman sitting at the table with a small plate and a cup of tea in front of her. She smiled pleasantly at LaRusso, and Johnny’s mind slowly blanked. What was even going on right now?

“Did you already eat?” LaRusso asked.

“Oh yes, dear. This was just a little snack before I head to bed.”

LaRusso nodded then turned back to Johnny. “Ah, Mrs. Pierce, this is Johnny Lawrence. We went to high school together. Johnny, this is Mrs. Pierce. She’s a friend of Mr. Miyagi.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” Johnny shook her hand when she offered it to him.

She smiled at him, and Johnny shifted under her gaze. “My husband and Mr. Miyagi fought in the war together. I’m just visiting for a little while.”

Johnny glanced around but didn’t see the man anywhere.

“Mr. Miyagi is still out of town,” LaRusso explained, gathering things from the refrigerator. “Are you hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, I could eat.”

LaRusso bobbed his head, continued to work on cooking up some dinner for both of them.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” Mrs. Pierce stood, gathering her plate and cup to carry over to the sink.

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Johnny said, but she smiled and patted him on the arm.

“I have a book with my name on it that I can’t wait to finish reading,” she said. “And I’m sure old high school friends like you have lots to catch up on.” She left the room, and Johnny couldn’t even voice a protest.

Once she was gone, Johnny sighed, scratching a hand through his hair. “So what are we doing here?”

LaRusso glanced over his shoulder. “Well, you did offer to get drinks.” He shrugged. “I don’t really care for the bar scene. And I am starving after working a long shift.”

Whatever LaRusso was cooking hit him, and his stomach growled. This was probably better than a bar, Johnny reasoned. He walked over and watched LaRusso stirring some kind of sauce while noodles cooked in boiling water.

“Of course, you can cook.” Johnny snorted.

“My mom worked a lot of late nights. I kind of had to learn to feed myself.” LaRusso’s smile was soft but sad. “It wasn’t easy for her being a single mother. I probably didn’t make things any easier on her.”

“She,” Johnny frowned, turning to lean back against the counter as he folded his arms, “never wanted to remarry?”

LaRusso looked over, his eyes flicking over Johnny’s face. He frowned. “I don’t think she ever got over my dad dying.”

“Wish my mom was like that,” Johnny muttered. “But I guess they didn’t have that kind of love since he stepped out on her the second he learned she was pregnant.”

“Johnny,” LaRusso whispered, and Johnny moved away from the counter.

“Yeah, we’re not doing this.” Johnny stood on the other side of the table, leaning his hands on the back of a chair, like it would help keep his walls up. “I’m not here to pour my miserable life out to you.”

LaRusso frowned, lowering his eyes, but he nodded. “It’s not like my life is a bed of roses either, Johnny.” He turned back to making dinner.

Johnny looked around the house and wanted to scoff at the comment. LaRusso certainly looked like he had the better life. He frowned, jaw working as he mulled things over. LaRusso probably thought the same of him back in high school, not knowing how miserable Johnny’s life was under Sid’s roof.

“What makes your life so bad?”

LaRusso sighed as he drained the water from the noodles. “As much as I love working on cars, I’m getting paid shit. I still live in the same house as my sensei. I had to work my ass off just to pay for college after blowing my savings. And I’m alone and will probably be alone until the day I die.” The pot clanged as he put it back on the stove a little too forcefully. He pinched his nose. “Sorry. Forget that last part.” He scooped the noodles into the sauce.

“I really doubt you’re going to be alone forever, LaRusso.” Johnny snorted. Ali was all over him when LaRusso first showed up. “At least you don’t have an ex who wants to take away your custody of your child.”

LaRusso spun around, almost knocking the pan off the stove. “What?” His brown eyes opened wide. “Oh, god, Johnny! I’m sorry!”

Johnny shook his head. “I’m probably a shitty father anyway.”

LaRusso’s eyes softened, and shit, Johnny never expected that kind of look directed at him from LaRusso. “I don’t think that’s true.” Then he turned to finish cooking, and Johnny thought the room was spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel’s head was swimming as he stirred the contents of the pan. Johnny was a father? He never would have imagined it, even though part of him was saying it should be obvious. Johnny hadn’t lost any of his good looks over the years, and he probably had plenty of women taking interest in him.

He glanced back over his shoulder just as Johnny swayed. The wooden spoon dropped from his hand, hitting the floor with a clatter as he rushed over, his heart pounding in his chest. He caught Johnny with a hand against his back and the other on his arm. A lump pressed against his throat, and he swallowed, staring into Johnny’s unfocused eyes.

“Hey,” Daniel said, helping Johnny into a chair at the table. “You okay?”

Johnny nodded his head, but he looked pale. “Yeah, fine. I just-” He reached up, rubbing at his head. “I didn’t really eat that much today, and I guess with all the work I did, it caught up to me.”

“You didn’t - Johnny, what _did_ you eat today?” Worry furrowed his brow as Daniel remained close to him, a hand resting lightly on Johnny’s shoulder.

“A slice of pizza.” Johnny snorted. “It wasn’t even good pizza either.”

“That’s it?” Daniel snapped then frowned when Johnny’s eye twitched at his shout. He sighed, walking back over to the stove to shut off the burner before he burned the food. “You can’t just skip meals. That’s not good for you.” He bent down, snatching up the spoon then washed it off at the sink.

“Yeah, I know that.” Johnny sighed, dropping his head in his hands. “I’ve had a bad couple of days. I don’t need a lecture right now.”

Daniel thought maybe he did but didn’t press it. Grabbing down a glass, he filled it with water then pressed it into Johnny’s hand. Once he saw Johnny gulping down the water, he got out some plates and served their dinner. He placed the plate in front of Johnny with a fork then sat down across from him to eat.

“This smells really good.” Johnny glanced quickly at Daniel before digging his fork into the pasta. “Your mom taught you?”

“Yeah.” Daniel shrugged. “My mom, my grandma, most of my aunts. In Jersey, I had lots of relatives all living in the same neighborhood, so cooking meals was often a big family affair.” He smiled at the memories, but when he glanced across the table and caught Johnny’s expression, the smile fell.

“Sounds nice.”

Daniel’s shoulders slumped. He almost would prefer Johnny punch him than see him looking so miserable. “You should stay here tonight.”

Johnny jerked his head up, bumping the fork aiming for his mouth into his chin instead. Daniel bit his lip to keep from laughing at the comical image that made. Johnny quickly swiped at his chin with the back of his hand.

“What? Why would I do that?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You almost passed out just now. I’m not letting you drive home when you might run yourself off the road.”

“Oh, so you’re really just worried about my car getting wrecked.”

“Yeah, Johnny. You got me. I slipped poison into your dinner, and I’m taking the car after I hide your body.”

“I knew it.” Johnny still shoveled another forkful into his mouth.

Daniel shook his head until he heard a quiet, “Thank you,” from across the table. His head snapped up, and he stared at Johnny with wonder in his eyes as Johnny continued to eat like he said nothing at all.

“It’s been a while since someone actually cared about my health,” Johnny mumbled to answer the unasked question hanging in the air between them. “Even if it is just because of my car.”

It was an odd thing to realize he did care. Daniel remembered Johnny’s face, all red from lack of oxygen, with Kreese’s arm around his throat, and it sent terror to his core that Kreese could have killed Johnny that night. And for what? Just because he lost the final match of a stupid tournament? It was ridiculous! But seeing Johnny swaying on his feet only moments ago had brought back that panic, though Daniel was only now recognizing it. He poked at his dinner, not sure what to do with this realization.

When they finished eating, Daniel showed Johnny to his bedroom. “You can take the bed,” he said, shifting on his feet as Johnny looked around the room. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You know, having my dead body in your bed would be a terrible hiding place.” Johnny smirked over his shoulder.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Just don’t mess up my room.” He walked over to the bed, crouching down to pull out one of the drawers to grab a change of clothes. “You can borrow some stuff, if you want. Though, uh, I guess everything I have will probably be a bit small for you.” He pushed the drawer shut with his foot as he stood. “Night, Johnny.”

Daniel left the room so Johnny could get comfortable for the night. He dropped the clothes on the couch then headed back into the kitchen to clean all the dishes from dinner. One of the plates nearly dropped out of his hands when a thought smacked him hard in the face. Johnny Lawrence was sleeping in his bed!

Heat burned across his face, creeping to the tips of his ears as he stared at the plate in his hands. How did the night turn out like this? He focused on finishing the dishes, banishing thoughts of Johnny from his mind.

When the dishes were clean, he got ready for bed. They had extra bedding in the hall closet. He grabbed some blankets and a pillow then made up the couch. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable place to sleep, but with Mrs. Pierce staying here, he didn’t have anywhere else to sleep. He burrowed under the blankets and tried to will himself to sleep without thinking about the fact that Johnny was in his bedroom. Was there anything embarrassing in there? Probably. He buried his face into his pillow, imagining in the morning Johnny would be teasing him mercilessly about something he found.

Morning came, and Daniel wasn’t surprised to be the first one awake. He sat up, stretched, then winced at the pain in his neck. He really needed to stop sleeping on couches. Climbing off the couch, he set to work making some breakfast for everyone. He yawned as he whisked the eggs in a bowl. He might have slept through the night, but it didn’t leave him feeling very well rested. Rubbing at his eye with the heel of one hand, he put down some bread to toast. His mind was so focused on preparing things, he didn’t even notice anyone else was awake.

“Tell me again how you think you’re going to end up alone forever.”

Daniel jumped at the voice. He turned with a hand placed over his heart. “Don’t creep up on a guy like that,” he grumbled, glaring at Johnny who grinned. He still wore his shirt from yesterday, but he lacked the pants, standing there in his boxers. Daniel spun back around before he could be caught staring at the exposed muscular legs. His heart couldn’t take this so early in the morning.

“Thought you learned how to always be aware of your surroundings or whatever.” Johnny walked over, and he, at least, looked better after a night’s sleep.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Didn’t think I’d get jumped in my own house.” He grabbed a bag of shredded cheese and sprinkled some into the scrambled eggs.

When the toast popped up, Johnny got down a plate, tossing the toast onto it. Then he popped two more slices into the toaster. “But seriously,” he set the plate down on the counter, “you can’t tell me there aren’t women lining up to date you.”

Daniel paused, shooting him a quizzical look with a lift of his eyebrow.

Johnny stared back, dead serious, then shook his head. “Ah, that’s why.”

“What does that mean?” Daniel frowned, but Johnny ignored him.

“Oh, good morning, boys.” Mrs. Pierce greeted them with a smile. She finished putting on her earrings. “I’ll be out today.”

“Do you want some-”

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. “I decided if I’m here, I might as well enjoy myself. So I’m going to do some sightseeing. Daniel,” she said with a stern look when he opened his mouth, “I’m perfectly capable of doing things for myself, though I appreciate that you would offer your help.” She tucked her purse under her arm. “I already have a friend I met yesterday coming to pick me up for brunch. I’ll see you later.” She waved to them as she headed for the front door.  
Daniel was glad Mrs. Pierce was in a better mood after her first day here. He didn’t want to see her sitting around the house, miserable and worrying about her granddaughter the whole time she was staying with him.

Johnny chuckled. “Looks like she has a better social life than you do.”

Daniel glared at him until the smell of something burning hit his nose. He jerked the pan away from the burner with a groan. “The eggs!”

“You’re really failing at the whole awareness thing.” Johnny laughed when Daniel gave him a shove.

Daniel scraped the burnt eggs into the trash, not pouting over messing them up. Then he grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator again.

“Do you work today?”

Daniel looked up as he cracked an egg into a bowl with one hand. “Huh? Oh, uh, no.” He shook his head. “I have the day off.” After a couple more eggs, he put the carton back in the refrigerator then got to whisking up the eggs.

“I don’t have work today either.”

Daniel nodded, a slight crease forming across his brow as he concentrated on not messing up the eggs for a second time. “Okay?”

The silence filled the room. Johnny shifted beside him. The toaster popped up with the second round of toast. Daniel bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the eggs cook. Johnny turned around, grabbing the toast and adding them to the plate. He sighed.

“Do you want to spar?”

Daniel blinked with his eyes still on the eggs. He knew he brought it up last night, but he had meant it as a joke. His eyes flicked to Johnny, locking with his blue eyes. Johnny wasn’t joking.

“Yeah, okay,” Daniel blurted out. He shut off the burner before the eggs could burn again. “You said you haven’t done karate since-”

“It’s not like I forgot it.” Johnny rolled his eyes, shoving a plate from the cabinet at him. “I might be rusty, but I can still beat you.”

“We’ll see.” Daniel served the eggs. Then they both sat down to eat. How was it not weirder having Johnny sitting across from him?

“You should have taken the bed.”

“What?” Daniel frowned as he stuffed another bite of the fluffy eggs into his mouth.

“You look like you didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“So you’re saying I look like shit?”

Johnny shrugged, head down but that half smirk didn’t go unnoticed. Daniel scowled at him. When they finished breakfast, Johnny grabbed the plates and carried them to the sink to wash before Daniel could even get up. Shaking his head, Daniel went to the bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. He did kind of look like shit. After he washed up, he left the bathroom and headed to his room to change into something more comfortable.

Daniel stepped out into the garden. He crouched on the deck Mr. Miyagi built years ago when he first started training. His fingers ran over the grains of the wood. He was going to need to sand them again. His gaze swept around the garden. He needed to pull out the weeds, and some of the bonsai trees needed to be tended to. Holding his face in his hands, he sighed tiredly. Working so many hours at the garage hadn’t left him enough time to keep up with the housework. He was lucky he could do some training every day before work.

“Are we sparring or landscaping?”

Daniel lifted his head at Johnny’s voice. “Ha, ha.” He stood up, stretching out his legs. Thankfully, Johnny had put his pants back on by now. “We’ll fight in the dojo.” He led the way to the building off the main house.

“Did you really used to do your training here?” Johnny gestured to the garden.

“Here. Other places.” Daniel shrugged. “Mr. Miyagi had a less straightforward teaching style.” He slid open the shoji door and entered the dojo with Johnny right behind him.

They stood opposite each other and bowed; eyes locked. When they rose from their bows, they both fell into their fighting stances. Daniel almost regretted that they didn’t have their gi for this. He remembered how intimidating Johnny looked when he stepped onto the mat in his sleeveless black gi. Next to him, Daniel knew he had to look like a twig with his scrawny arms and legs and his thin frame.

They circled each other, sizing up the other. Then Johnny struck, throwing a punch with quite a bit of power behind it. Daniel blocked then countered, but Johnny was ready with his own block. His crescent kick failed to connect. Johnny landed a strike to his ribs. Daniel grunted but managed to knock Johnny off his feet. Before he could follow up, Johnny had rolled out of the way and back onto his feet. Even though he said he didn’t practice anymore, Johnny was still impressive in a fight. Daniel couldn’t tell who was winning. Every time one of them landed a hit, the other would get one in too.

Johnny went in for another punch. Daniel twisted, caught his wrist, and used Johnny’s own momentum to flip him onto his back. Johnny grabbed hold in the middle of it, refusing to let go. When he hit the floor, he dragged Daniel down with him. They both hit the floor with grunts then just lay there, breathing heavily.

“So who won?” Daniel asked after a moment, rolling onto his back.

“If I was in better shape, I would have wiped the floor with you.” Johnny held up a hand then let it fall back to the floor.

“Sure.” Daniel snorted. “Excuses, excuses.” He grinned at the ceiling. Exhausted and sore from all the hits he took, he felt surprisingly better after the fight. He missed this, but not the whole threat of major bodily harm like in some of his past fights. He frowned. Johnny was probably the only one from his past he would willingly spar against. Daniel was almost certain all the others wanted him dead.

“I thought you got that taken care of.”

Daniel turned his head, blinking at Johnny. It took a moment for it to register that he was scratching at his neck. “Crap,” he muttered as he scrambled to his feet. He should have known one dip in the ocean wasn’t enough after keeping away for the entire summer.

“Hey!” Johnny caught his arm before he could exit the dojo. “What’s going on?”

Daniel shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He pried his arm free then lifted his head to meet the worry in Johnny’s eyes. “Really,” he shifted uneasily, “it’s not a big deal.”

“I’m pretty sure weird rashes are a thing to worry about.”

Daniel gave him a flat stare. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

Johnny huffed. “Maybe I don’t care at all.”

“I should start on lunch.” Daniel walked through the garden and back to the house, keeping his hands at his sides so he wouldn’t start scratching again. Why did Johnny have to notice it? Daniel knew it was his own fault. He had never let himself go so long without swimming in the ocean. Not since the first time he learned of consequences. It happened right after his father died. Months of avoiding the ocean, and he was practically scratching away all the dry skin from his body. His terrified mother carried him down to the beach and into the water. It took several weeks and many dips into the ocean for him to recover. He promised her it would never happen again. He winced, realizing how he had failed to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny parked his car outside the apartment building. He rubbed at his face. What was he doing? After their spar, Johnny stayed for lunch, mulling things over while he ate. The spar made him realize just how rusty he was, but he smirked, knowing he could still hold up against LaRusso. When lunch was over, Johnny decided to leave before he overstayed his welcome. He shook his head, baffled that they weren’t at each other’s throat the whole time.

Johnny lifted his gaze to the apartment building. This was probably going to blow up in his face. He stopped by his own apartment, taking a quick shower and putting on some fresh clothes before he drove over. He wiped sweaty palms on his jeans. Shannon wasn’t going to be happy to see him, but he couldn’t shake the conversation with LaRusso from his mind. LaRusso was the last person he expected to get some kind of confidence boost from, but there he was, saying he didn’t think Johnny was a shitty father. And the thing that really knocked the breath out of him was how LaRusso actually sounded like he believed it.

Johnny shoved those thoughts down as he climbed out of his car. This had nothing to do with LaRusso. This was about Robby, and only about Robby. He entered the building and headed up to the familiar apartment. After he knocked on the door, Shannon opened the door a moment later. She frowned when she saw him.

“Can we just talk, Shan?” Johnny asked, holding up a hand when she looked like she was about to slam the door in his face.

“It’s too early for your shit, Johnny.”

“It’s one in the afternoon.” He frowned at the tired lines on her face. She probably spent the whole night out with some guy, and the thought stirred up his anger. “Look. I get that I made a mistake. I’ve made many mistakes. I really did try to get here on time. My car really did break down. And I know that’s just an excuse to you. But I’m serious about being here for Robby. I work a job I hate, getting stomped down on by people who think I’m just a shit stain on their precious marble floors. And I stick with it all for Robby. Because I want to be able to give Robby what he needs. And I don’t want him growing up thinking I never tried to be here for him.”

Shannon folded her arms, leaning against the frame of the door. “And why should I believe anything out of your mouth?”

“I get it.” Johnny sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he frowned. “I wasn’t there when he was born.”

“Because you cared more about getting drunk than the birth of your son.”

Johnny winced. “I know. It was a rough period in my life. And then my mom died.” His shoulders sagged as he remembered that day. He drank, again, and when he got to the funeral, he got in a fight with Sid, who had him thrown out. He didn’t even get to be there when they buried her. “But that just made me realize how important it is to be there for Robby.”

“Johnny, we tried this already.” Shannon shook her head.

“One more chance. Just one more.” Johnny held up a finger, hating the plea in his voice. Johnny Lawrence was not a man who begged for anything. Except, apparently, when it concerned his son.

Shannon sighed, rubbing at her temples. “Friday, five pm. If you’re late, I’m going through with changing the custody order.”

“I’ll be here. I promise.”

“You better.” Her eyes hardened. “For Robby’s sake.”

Johnny nodded, feeling hopeful for once in a long, long time. “Is he here?”

Shannon shook her head. “My mom took him out for the day.”

_Probably so you could sleep off whatever you did last night_ , Johnny thought bitterly. “Okay.” He frowned. “Then, I’ll be back on Friday.”

“I already regret this,” Shannon mumbled under her breath as she closed the door.

Johnny walked back down the hall. That had gone better than he hoped for, but he knew he probably got lucky. Shannon looked too exhausted to put up a good fight, and that was the only reason she would actually listen to him.

Johnny climbed into his car and pulled away from the apartment building. A thought sprung to his mind. LaRusso didn’t work today. He could share the news with him. Johnny shook his head, erasing the thought from his head. Why was that the first thought to come to him? Instead of listening to that thought, he dropped by work to see if he could pick up any jobs.

“For someone who wanted the weekend off,” Mr. Reid said, flipping through some papers on his desk, “you sure are asking for a lot of work.”

“Got the weekends messed up.” Johnny shrugged. “Thought I’d have the kid this weekend, but it’s next weekend.”

Mr. Reid lifted his head with a deep frown. “So, you’re going to want next weekend off too?”

“Why do you think I’m coming in to pick up some jobs? And I’ll take on extra work during the week. If that makes up for it.”

Mr. Reid sighed heavily. “All right. I’ll see what I can do about making sure you have next weekend off. No promises. Kid or no kid, I might need you to pick up a job or two, depending on how things go.”

Johnny nodded. “So got any jobs I can pick up right now?”

After rifling through some papers, Mr. Reid settled on one. “Just got this one in. Thought about holding onto it for Jacobson.”

Johnny snorted but held back a comment. He worked a job with Jacobson once and thought the guy was a total hack. How he kept his job, Johnny didn’t know. “I can do it.”

Mr. Reid sighed, shaking his head. “All right. I guess I shouldn’t keep the client waiting. He seems like a pretty rich guy. I would hate to lose his business.” He scratched down the address then passed it over to him.

Johnny saluted with the card held between two fingers as he backed up toward the door. After he passed through the doorway, he turned and stared down at the address as he left the building. Tucking it away, he headed for his car. A rich guy. Great. He shook his head, not sure which he hated more: being yelled at by rich men or their wives.

When he arrived at the address, Johnny was stunned by how large the mansion was. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. Even Sid would be jealous of this place. He rang the doorbell then turned as he gave the front drive a quick glance. How much money did this guy make? The mansion sat alone atop a tall hill, easily overlooking the city below. When the door opened, he turned back around.

“We don’t accept solicitors here,” droned the man in a suit, clearly part of the staff.

“I was hired to do some work on the house,” Johnny explained.

“Let the man in, Jeeves!”

Johnny frowned. Something about that man’s voice rubbed him wrong, and he couldn’t explain it. He entered the house when the butler stepped aside, opening the door wider for him. The inside of the house was as impressive as the outside, but it was all around too showy in his opinion. This guy just loved to show off how much money he had. The man in question came down the stairs, fancy suit and hair slicked back. His mouth stretched wide across his face in a grin. Johnny immediately didn’t trust him. He spent enough time around the rich people of Encino Hills.

“I didn’t think they’d send anyone today.” He walked over, grabbing Johnny’s hand for a shake. It felt like a challenge, and Johnny squeezed his hand, hard. “Wow.” He chuckled, shaking his hand once they let go. “Strong grip you got there.”

Johnny shrugged. “Comes with the job. So,” he glanced around the front hall, “what is it you needed done?”

He nodded. “Right. Straight to business.” He walked away, and Johnny took that as his cue to follow. “It’s just a few things here and there. There’s a wall here that needs to be replastered, and I think the walls could use a fresh coat of paint.” He waved his hand into a room.

Johnny peeked inside. There was nothing in the room but some floor to ceiling mirrors along one wall and mats covering the floor. He spotted the issue when he turned his head and saw a large crack in the wall, like something was thrown into it. He frowned. Maybe he was overthinking things, but he was certain this room was used as a private dojo. Johnny nodded as he turned back to the man.

“That should be a fairly simple job. I might need to pick up a few things first though. Did you have a certain color in mind for the paint, Mr.-” Johnny frowned, realizing he never actually got the client’s name.

“Silver.” The grin returned to his face. “Terry Silver. And your name is?” He tilted his head, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Johnny narrowed his eyes, mouth thinning for a brief moment. He was used to his clients being assholes, but this guy set off all the creep alarms blaring in his head. “Johnny Lawrence,” he finally said, hoping it would get those eyes to turn away from him.

“Johnny, huh?” Silver leaned back, bobbing his head. “I think just standard white should be fine.”

“Right. Then I guess I’ll head to the store and pick up the supplies I need. Did you have any other jobs?” Johnny didn’t want to have to make multiple trips to the hardware store if possible. But it wasn’t unusual for clients to spring a new project on him in the middle of working on something and force him to go pick up something he didn’t already have on him.

“I think that should be fine for now.”

Johnny nodded. “Then I’ll just go get the stuff. Shouldn’t take me too long.”

“Take your time. There’s no big rush to get the job finished.”

Johnny turned and headed for the front door, feeling that stare following him the entire way. Creepy definitely beat bitchy, he decided. Even in the car driving away from the mansion, he could still feel the stare on him. What was this guy’s deal? Or was that just the way some men with too much money acted? Johnny frowned as he drove to the hardware store. If he had his own dojo, did Silver practice karate? Johnny was certain he held back on that handshake.

He shook the thought from his head. He didn’t care what the guy did. This was just a job, and after he repaired and repainted the wall, he hoped he wouldn’t have to see the man ever again. But Silver had mentioned having some jobs here and there for him to do. Maybe he should have left this one to Jacobson after all.

Johnny parked the car and walked into the store. He came around often enough that the employees didn’t even bother approaching him to see if he needed help. He already knew his way around the store. The plaster and paint and other supplies were easy enough to find. Johnny rubbed at his eyes as he pushed the cart through the store. How could that man’s stare linger for so long? He swore it felt like the man was right at his back, breathing down his neck.

When he looked up again, Johnny stopped. What the hell was LaRusso doing here? After a quick glance around, he pressed forward and lightly bumped his cart into him from behind. LaRusso jolted, twisting around and almost tripping himself up. Johnny laughed as the heat of embarrassment washed over LaRusso’s face.

“What the hell, Johnny?”

Johnny snickered as he leaned on the cart. “Still failing to be aware of your surroundings, LaRusso?” The scowl he got in response only made Johnny want to laugh harder.

“I was thinking.”

“You better be careful. You don’t want to break something in that thick head of yours.”

LaRusso rolled his eyes as he turned his back to him. Johnny pushed the cart, parking it off to the side so it wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. Then he stepped up to LaRusso’s side to see what he was checking out. His eyebrow lifted at the large metal tub.

“What? Planning on some ice baths or something?” Johnny glanced at the man beside him. LaRusso’s hands fidgeted, and his sleeves were drawn down to hide his arms. But he couldn’t hide the patch on his neck right below his ear.

“Something like that.” LaRusso shrugged, but his attention was focused on the tub. He bit his lip, and his eyes flicked back and forth over the length of the tub like he was doing some mental calculations. Then he shook his head. “No, this won’t work.”

Johnny lifted his eyebrows, giving the tub a glance. This hardware store carried almost everything, but they didn’t have many models of metal tubs like this. The one LaRusso was looking at was the largest in their selections. With a snort, he nudged an elbow into LaRusso’s side.

“Won’t work? Your bony ass body could fit in that. No problem.” Johnny was joking around, but the frown on LaRusso’s face said he wasn’t amused. “Okay.” Johnny slapped his hand down on the side of the tub as he turned to face him. “What is this all about?”

“Huh?” LaRusso jerked his head around to him, and Johnny frowned. “Oh, uh, no, it’s not.” He shook his head, a slight crease wrinkling his brow. “Not entirely.”

“Could you be any less clear?”

LaRusso sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “It was just a dumb project I was thinking about. But I don’t think it’ll work. Logistics and all that.”

Johnny sighed, shifting a step closer. “You know I’m kind of good at the whole construction and handyman stuff.”

“You actually offering to help?” LaRusso turned a skeptical look on him. “It’s not the construction that’s the problem.”

“What’s the problem then?”

LaRusso’s mouth pursed to one side. “Nothing. I shouldn’t-”

“Could you stop saying everything is nothing?” Johnny frowned with a hard glare. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t.” LaRusso’s voice was so quiet he almost missed it.

“You can’t?” Johnny shouted, getting right into his space, but LaRusso didn’t back down. He never did. He stared right back, brown eyes growing cold. “What the hell does that mean?”

LaRusso didn’t even flinch. “It means sometimes there’s shit people don’t just tell other people. You can’t tell me there aren’t things you don’t want to tell me.”

Johnny growled, his lip almost pulling back in a snarl. “Fine. I guess I won’t tell you shit then.” He grabbed his cart and started heading for the checkout.

“Wait. What?” LaRusso hurried to follow behind him. “You had something to tell me?”

“Nope.” Johnny made the word pop, struggling not to grin.

“Johnny!”

He shook his head as he handed his items over to be scanned by the cashier. “Sorry. You made the rules. You have your secrets. I have mine.” Johnny shouldn’t even want to tell LaRusso anything. But he remembered LaRusso believing in him as a father and actually showing concern for his wellbeing. Geez! Was that all it took to make him want to spill his guts?

“That’s not - I can’t just-”

When Johnny turned around, LaRusso frowned, his eyes glued to the floor. His hands curled into fists, his knuckles turning white, before his hands relaxed and his fingers uncurled. Then he repeated the action. Johnny sighed, paying for his supplies.

“It shouldn’t be that hard, LaRusso.” Johnny thanked the cashier then left the hardware store.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can I help you?”

Daniel jolted out of his thoughts, jerking his head around to the cashier who gave him a worried look. “Oh, um, no.” He shook his head. “I don’t need anything.” He hurried out of the hardware store, and a glance around the parking lot told him Johnny was already gone. With a heavy sigh, his shoulders drooped. He really messed that up. He bit his lip as he lightly scratched at his arm through his sleeve. Maybe Johnny was right to be mad at him for keeping secrets, but Daniel couldn’t just come out and tell him the truth. Even if Daniel had told him, Johnny probably would have thought he was joking, or just crazy.

Daniel headed for his car. The whole trip was a disaster. When Johnny left after lunch, Daniel got to thinking about his current problem. Getting down to the beach for a dip in the ocean wasn’t always the easiest thing for him. He thought about building a shed in the back of the garden and keeping a metal tub filled with saltwater. It would be more convenient for him to be able to take dips in a tub at home than having to drive all the way to the beach. But with how long his tail was, he wouldn’t fit very well in the tub. The bigger problem, though, was getting the water from the ocean. He thought about bringing plastic bottles with him and filling them up. But what if someone noticed him doing that? He would have to take too many trips to the beach to get enough water to fill the tub too. In the end, it wasn’t nearly as convenient as he first thought.

As he opened the car door, Daniel looked up for another glance around the parking lot. He didn’t see the Firebird anywhere, of course. But his eyes did lock onto someone. On the other side of the lot, he sat there, leaning forward on folded arms on the front of a motorcycle. When their eyes met, a cruel smirk cut across his face. The color drained from Daniel. He got into his car, slamming the door shut as his heart hammered.

What was _he_ doing here? Did that mean - But they all left California after the tournament! Didn’t they? Daniel swallowed, his throat feeling tight. He didn’t actually know what happened after the tournament. He just assumed when Cobra Kai got banned, they all left. A laugh bubbled out of him, nervous and disgusted. He spent all this time thinking he had nothing to worry about, but he should have known Terry Silver and his lapdog wouldn’t just take the loss and leave. They wanted him to suffer. They wanted to make him bleed.

Daniel looked again, but Mike Barnes was gone. Great. They were fucking with him again. Daniel ground his teeth as he glared at the spot where Barnes was moments ago. He just wanted to live his life. He hadn’t even competed since the tournament in ‘85, though he did keep up with practicing karate. Winning the tournaments was nice, but living with Mr. Miyagi taught him that karate wasn’t about trophies and titles.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart. In and out. In and out. Daniel started his car when he finally unclenched his jaw. He drove home, but he still felt on edge when he arrived. Grabbing the Japanese sanders, he walked out into the garden and knelt down on the deck. The rhythmic motion of drawing big circles with each hand helped to calm the rattling thoughts in his head. Everything Mr. Miyagi taught him seemed to help when he felt like he was spiraling out of control. The work always made him lose track of time as he focused on it. When he finished with the deck, he swept away all the dust. And when that was done, he moved on to weeding the yard. When that was done, he would have yet another task. He could always find something to fix up.

It was dark by the time he came out of his trance. He couldn’t even recall what all he had accomplished that afternoon. His arms ached, and his sweat made his clothes stick to him. He walked inside and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He gulped down the water greedily before realizing he wasn’t there alone. Mrs. Pierce sat at the table with a half-eaten plate in front of her. Daniel choked on his water. He coughed a few times into the crook of his arm and then noticed the second plate on the table.

“I called you in about an hour ago when supper was ready.” Mrs. Pierce lifted her eyebrows.

Daniel tried to remember if he even heard her. But he was so focused on his work, forcing his mind not to think about Silver and Barnes, that he probably wouldn’t have even noticed if the earth split open right under him. He dropped his gaze guiltily.

“Sorry, Mrs. Pierce. I guess I was just lost in my head.” Daniel sat down across from her. The chicken dish was probably delicious, but he simply didn’t feel that hungry at the moment.

“Is it boy troubles?”

Daniel snapped his head as he cut into the chicken. “What?” He blinked several times like she suddenly decided to start speaking French to him.

“You brought a boy home last night and today you’re trying to bury yourself in housework.” Mrs. Pierce tilted her head. “Did you fight?

“What?” Daniel’s brow knitted, and Mrs. Pierce shook her head. Maybe all that work had muddled his brain. “Um, this is really good.” He opted for changing the topic before his head split trying to follow her meaning. “You didn’t have to do the cooking though. I would have been happy to cook dinner.”

“Oh, please.” Mrs. Pierce waved him off with a smile. “You don’t have to do everything just because I’m a guest.”

Daniel nodded as he ate. “Did you enjoy your day out?”

“Oh, yes. It was a very nice, relaxing day.” Her smile faltered, and she looked down at her plate. “I thought about calling Julie, but I thought she would just get angry with me again.”

It pained Daniel to see Mrs. Pierce looking so down, even if he barely knew her. He thought back to all the times he got angry and snapped at his own mother. He regretted it now, knowing it must have hurt her.

“She’ll come around,” Daniel assured her. “She just needs to grieve in her own way.”

Mrs. Pierce smiled with a certain sadness to it. “Thank you for being so kind, Daniel.”

He ducked his head awkwardly, and it was a relief when the conversation moved on to other topics. He asked her about the sights she saw around town, and she was happy to go into great detail about them and the friend she had met. He was glad she wasn’t sitting around dwelling on the strained relationship with her granddaughter all day. After dinner, Daniel insisted on washing the dishes, despite how exhausted he was.

When he finished, he popped his head into the sitting room where Mrs. Pierce sat reading. “I’m going out for a bit.”

“I assume I shouldn’t wait up.” Mrs. Pierce glanced up at him with a smirk that he couldn’t decipher.

“Well, I don’t plan on being out that long.” Daniel shifted. “But if you’re tired, I wouldn’t want you waiting up for me.” He bit his lip as she went back to reading. After a moment, he turned and left the house.

The beach was empty when he arrived. Daniel let out a breath, walking for his usual secluded spot. He left his jeans up on the beach then walked down to the water’s edge. Stopping before the water could even touch him, he turned back, eyes scanning up and down the beach. Maybe he was just being paranoid after spotting Barnes at the hardware parking lot, assuming he wasn’t imagining that whole incident.

Daniel scratched at his arm. He needed to get in the water, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. This was exactly why he considered building a place at Mr. Miyagi’s house. After debating it for a while, he walked up the beach and tugged his jeans back on. As badly as he needed to take a dip in the salt water, he couldn’t risk being seen. He could wait another night. The itchy sensation wasn’t nearly as bad as the other night when he came across Johnny’s broken-down car.

“Well, well, well.”

Daniel jerked his head up as he approached his car. He froze, eyes landing on Barnes leaning against the hood of his car.

“Daniel LaRusso.” Barnes smirked as he pushed away from the car and stepped toward him. “Taking a little dip in the ocean?” He lifted an eyebrow as he flicked his gaze up and down his body. “Or did you chicken out?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

Barnes moved a step closer, doing his best to intimidate Daniel. “I had a good thing going. I was going to be rolling in money after I took your title.”

“Maybe you should have worked more on your karate skills than perfecting your shitty attitude.”

Barnes swung, but Daniel blocked the punch. Snarling with a vicious gleam in his eyes, Barnes threw another punch. Daniel caught the arm, giving it a hard twist and forcing Barnes onto his knees as he placed his other hand on Barnes’ shoulder.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Daniel growled. Barnes was still strong, but his strength was nothing compared to Johnny, even when he was rusty. When Barnes laughed, Daniel’s brow furrowed. What did he find so funny? Daniel had him on his knees!

“You beat me once, and you think that makes you invincible?” Barnes turned his head, the cruel smirk stretching wide. “Your problem is you focus on the wrong thing.”

What did that-

Something cracked against the back of his head. Daniel’s hold on Barnes fell slack then he dropped to the ground. Laughter echoed around him. Daniel struggled to get up despite the raging headache trying to split his skull open. The foot came out of nowhere, smashing into his face. He fell onto his back, grimacing at the throb blossoming around his nose. His face felt slick with something, but it didn’t feel like his nose broke from the kick. Two figures loomed over him.

“I think you hit him too hard.” Barnes cackled.

“You’re the one who told me to do it,” said his heavy-set friend, shrugging.

Daniel groaned as he pushed up onto his elbows. A foot came down on his chest, forcing him back to the ground with a grunt. He glared up at Barnes, even though his vision swam slightly.

“I don’t know what the fuck you want from me, but get the hell off.”

“Oh, he’s got bite!” The friend laughed, twirling a baseball bat in his hand.

Barnes leaned down, pressing harder into Daniel’s chest. Gritting his teeth, Daniel continued to glare.

“You wanted to take a dip in the ocean?” Barnes grinned, and a shock of fear lanced up Daniel’s spine. “Then let’s take a dip.”

Daniel grabbed hold of the foot on his chest then kicked his legs off the ground. He wrapped his legs as best he could around Barnes. It wasn’t the best grappling attempt, but he caught Barnes off guard and knocked him to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, he darted for his car. The bat caught his ribs. Daniel dropped to his knees, holding his side as he gasped for air. A hand tangled in his hair and yanked back, hard. Daniel winced.

“You’re pathetic,” Barnes whispered heatedly next to his ear.

“And you can only win by cheating,” Daniel spat back.

Barnes punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him for a second time. Daniel wanted to relish that look of rage on Barnes’ face, but he had to focus on his labored breathing.

“Grab his legs,” Barnes ordered.

When a hand touched his leg, Daniel kicked out with the other, smacking Barnes’ friend in the face with his foot. The hand holding his hair twisted hard. Daniel gasped. His other hand squeezed around his throat, and Daniel scratched at it, trying to peel the fingers away.

“Fighting will only make this worse on you.”

Daniel fought for air, legs flailing until Barnes’ friend managed to grab hold of them and stop their movement. Barnes’ grin floated above him as his vision dimmed around the edges. When the hand finally released his throat, Daniel choked on the first full breath of air, coughing and wheezing. Barnes hooked his arms under Daniel’s, and the two men lifted him off the ground.

“Your face is a mess, LaRusso,” Barnes said with a sneer. “You should wash up.”

“Put me down, asshole!” Daniel shouted, struggling to find some way to wiggle out of their hold. The crash of the waves grew closer, and his panic soared to new heights. “Shit! Let me go!” He scratched at Barnes’ hands and tried to kick at the friend.

Barnes barked a laugh. “Afraid of a little water, LaRusso? Kind of weird you’d come to the beach.”

They were right over the water now. Daniel could feel the mist from the waves ghosting over his skin. His heart hammered so fast he thought it would burst through his chest. This couldn’t be happening. He needed to get away. He had enough control to stop from shifting in salt water, but he could only hold it off for a short period. He was lucky he had convinced Mr. Miyagi against making him learn balance by standing in the way of crashing waves. The river, at least, was fresh water. In the Devil’s Cauldron, he was able to get out before he was forced to shift. But he doubted Barnes would let him get out of the water fast enough to avoid it this time.

A big wave was rolling in. Daniel’s heart leapt into his throat. Then he was flying free, thrown by the two men. He crashed into the waves, and their laughter was drowned out by the rush of water surrounding him.

_Don’t shift. Don’t shift. Don’t shift!_

Daniel fought his hardest to stop it, but the scales were already breaking through his skin. He came up for air, gasping as his head popped out of the water. The two men watched him from ankle deep, and Daniel sank lower until only his nose was above water. How long would they stay there? Could he wait them out? It was dark enough. Maybe as long as he stayed in the deeper water, they wouldn’t be able to see anything.

“What’s the matter, LaRusso?” Barnes walked deeper into the water.

Daniel pushed back, moving farther out as Barnes neared him.

“Are you afraid of something?”

Daniel lifted his head fully above water. “You’re fucking insane!”

Barnes was now waist deep in the water. “You could have avoided all of this if you had just let me win the tournament.”

“Fat chance! I don’t throw fights.” Daniel glared at him. He also couldn’t allow Silver to win and create a whole franchise of Cobra Kai dojos all over the Valley, even if he had wanted to give up at one point during Barnes’ brutal beating. Mr. Miyagi’s faith in him had given him the strength he needed to win.

Barnes looked around then held his arms out to his sides. “You can’t stay in there forever, LaRusso.”

He could, actually. Daniel simply didn’t want to live all his life in the ocean.

“Isn’t this good enough?” asked the friend, shifting where he stood.

“No,” Barnes shook his head, “I want him to come out.”

“I don’t think I will.” Daniel ground his teeth, glaring at the smirk on Barnes’ face. “You know, now that I’m in here, it’s rather refreshing.”

Barnes made no move to leave. Daniel’s mouth thinned. His eyes darted around, but he didn’t have many choices at the moment. He made a show of taking a deep breath then dunked his head under the water. He could see Barnes’ legs in the water, and they were rushing toward him. Shit. Daniel shot away, swimming farther into the ocean. He could stay under indefinitely, but Barnes was actively searching for him. He swam along the shoreline, shooting glances back to see if Barnes had noticed where he was. But the splashes from Barnes’ frustrated searching faded as he swam. After some searching, he found a rock formation under the water and curled up there to hide for a while. At least his skin wouldn’t be so itchy after this. It was the only positive thought in his head.

The sun was rising when he finally dared to lift his head above water again. He saw no one on the beach and sighed in relief. He swam to his little alcove and dragged himself from the water. It took longer than he wanted for his tail to split into two legs, the fins to shrink back into feet, and his scales meld back into flesh. His jeans were gone, but at least his boxers always seemed to remain. He never understood the logic behind that, but he was thankful he didn’t have to risk being caught nude from the waist down.

When he reached his car, he found a large dent in the front hood. He clenched his fists, hating Barnes even more. He could repair the damage, as furious as it made him. At least his secret remained safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny resealed the can of paint as he looked over the wall. The damage to it was a fairly easy fix, and most of his time was spent having to lay out a tarp and then paint all the walls except for where mirrors lined it. When he heard movement behind him, Johnny tensed and twisted around to see Silver entering the room. While he worked, he had allowed himself to forget all about the man.

“Nice work.” Silver nodded as he walked around the room, examining the paint job.

Johnny stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the man. He rolled a shoulder. “It was a simple job.”

Silver turned to him, and the smile crept onto his face. Something Johnny couldn’t name danced in his eyes. “Oh, don’t sell yourself short, Johnny boy.”

Johnny’s mouth pressed thin. His instincts told him he should get away from this man. Or punch him. Johnny liked the idea of punching him, but this man was a client, and he needed the money. Mr. Reid would probably fire him for punching a client. Johnny bent down, snatching up a rag to wipe his hands.

“Was this all you needed done? Because if so, I should be heading off.”

Silver stalked forward, and Johnny really hated that look in his eyes. He struggled not to curl his hands into fists. That fight instinct hummed through him ever since he first met the man. It was different from how he wanted to start something whenever he laid eyes on LaRusso. He would never admit to it, but LaRusso was an equal. Their styles might differ, but LaRusso always held his own against Johnny, when many others couldn’t. Silver, on the other hand, felt dangerous. Very few people could touch that thread of fear buried deep inside him.

Silver stopped when he was standing in front of Johnny, too close and in his space. His head tilted, and his eyes roamed down and back up in a way that made Johnny want to shift his weight. But he stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at the man.

It happened fast. One second, they were staring each other down. Then Silver’s fist flew fast. Johnny almost didn’t have time to block it. He cursed his slow response when his leg was swept out from under him, sending crashing down onto the mats. Johnny caught Silver’s legs with his own and yanked him onto the ground with him. Rolling away, Johnny got back to his feet, falling into a fighting stance. His heart beat fast, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Silver flipped onto his feet, laughing like a madman. Johnny swallowed hard with tight fists held up before him.

“Not bad. Not bad.”

Johnny only had a second to note the gleam in his eyes before Silver moved. He was fast for a man his age, but Johnny remembered how well Mr. Miyagi fought. He remembered Kreese’s arm around his throat. Age wasn’t an indication of slowness or weakness. It was a cruel reminder when he found himself pinned up against a mirror, a forearm pressing against his chest. The mirror creaked under the pressure. Johnny glared coldly into the eyes hovering inches in front of him.

“Mr. Silver.”

A crooked smirk appeared as Silver pulled back. “Give me a minute, Johnny boy.” He had the gall to pat Johnny on the cheek, and Johnny resisted every part of him screaming to tackle the man to the ground and beat him to a bloody pulp. Silver walked over to the woman who interrupted them, but he turned to keep Johnny within his sights. “What is it, Margaret?”

Johnny watched them, pulling himself away from the mirror. Whatever she had to say, Margaret whispered it too quietly for him to hear, but Silver lit up at the news when he heard it. Sickness churned in Johnny’s stomach as he walked over to gather up his supplies. He needed to get the hell out of here before anything worse could happen.

“Excellent! This is good news.” Silver’s delight made Johnny shudder. “Tell him to follow up. He can do as he pleases, but I expect him to report back when he’s done having his fun.”

“Yes, sir.” Margaret bowed her head, her expression grim, before exiting the room.

‘Having his fun’ was not a phrase that sat well with Johnny. After that tussle just now, Johnny wanted nothing to do with whatever kind of ‘fun’ Silver referred to. With the supplies in hand, Johnny turned to leave, but Silver blocked his way.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Not interested.” Johnny tried to step around him, and Silver placed a hand on his chest. Johnny glared at the hand.

“Forgive me. I thought there was something about you, and when you said your name, well, I just had to look you up.” Silver smirked. “Your name sounded familiar. You were quite the karate champ back in the day.”

“Yeah, note the past tense there, buddy.” Johnny clenched his jaw, not needing the reminder of when everything in his life fell apart. His harsh tone didn’t wipe the smirk off Silver’s face.

“That little demonstration proves you haven’t lost your edge. So, a proposition.”

“Still not interested.”

“Hear me out before you make a decision.” Silver moved his hand to rest on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’ve been considering it for a while now. Opening a karate dojo here. I haven’t found a decent sensei to run it. But you.” He grinned. “Maybe it was fate, you showing up here today.”

“I don’t do karate, and I certainly don’t teach it.”

Silver reached into his pocket and produced a card. “Take some time to think it over.” He slipped the card into the breast pocket of Johnny’s flannel overshirt. “All expenses for the dojo will be paid for by me. All you would have to do is show up and teach the students. I’d pay you far better than whatever you’re making at this handyman job. Think about what you can do with that money.” Silver gave him a meaningful look.

Anger licked up his sides. How much about his life did Silver find out when he ‘looked him up?’ Johnny didn’t like it. But he did consider the money. Better pay would be nice, especially if it meant he could help support Robby. But he couldn’t imagine the tradeoff for the better pay would be worth working for this man.

“Think about it,” Silver insisted, squeezing his hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“I have to go,” Johnny said forcefully. “Other jobs to do.”

“Right. Of course.” Silver patted his shoulder then turned to lead the way back to the front door.

Once he stored the supplies in his trunk and got into his car, Johnny felt like he could breathe again. What the fuck was that? What the fuck was wrong with that man? Who started a fight then offered the person a job? The whole situation stunk worse than Silver’s cologne, and Johnny felt like he was covered in a layer of slime from being in his presence. He wanted to get home and scrub his body raw until the feeling went away. Then maybe he would drown himself in beer to forget any of this even happened.

How did his day turn out like this? He kept asking as he drove away from the mansion. Things for once were looking up at the start of the day. He got to spar with LaRusso, which was far more satisfying than any other fight he had in a long while. Maybe it helped that he wasn’t drunk off his ass and being sloppy in the back alley of a bar after some dude got pissed at him for hitting on his girl.

Their next encounter was less satisfying. Johnny had actually wanted to tell LaRusso about how it went when he spoke to Shannon. He even wanted to tell LaRusso about this whole crazy job with the creepy rich dude, and Johnny couldn’t even explain why except that maybe because LaRusso was the only person he had to talk to. He kept in touch with his friends, the other ex-Cobras, his brothers, but they talked less and less over the years. All of them had moved on after leaving Cobra Kai. They had lives that had nothing to do with him, and Johnny always felt like he was intruding when he should stay far away. They didn’t need his mess infecting their lives.

But if LaRusso was going to keep his stupid rash or skin condition, or whatever it was, a secret, then Johnny saw no reason in filling out the details of his life to him. He shook his head. How did they even reach this place? He expected anger, tempers flaring, and fists flying. He never thought he would see LaRusso again, but he would have imagined their next meeting to include a lot more shouting and a lot more bruises. LaRusso calmly working his car felt like some crazy fever dream. He was still a smartass little shit though.

Johnny parked his car with a shake of his head. His friends were right. LaRusso always found a way into his head. Johnny could be thinking about anything or nothing at all, and LaRusso would be there, front and center in his thoughts. It was absolutely ridiculous. He could remember Tommy and Jimmy laughing at him. Dutch would be dick about it. Bobby always regarded him with a look that Johnny couldn’t find a meaning for.

When he got into his apartment, Johnny headed straight for the shower. Even if he already took one today, he _needed_ to take another. He needed to wash Silver off him. He scrubbed at every inch of his body, but he still felt slimy when he got out of the shower. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked into his kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator door. A single bottle of Coors sat on the bottom shelf. Johnny grabbed it, twisting the cap off and chugging it down until not a drop is left. Then he stared into the refrigerator, frowning at the lack of any other alcohol.

The door fell shut as he sighed. The bottle thumped when he dropped it into the trash can in the kitchen. His apartment was empty, and he couldn’t even think of hitting up a bar to find someone to drag back and maybe have a fun night with in bed. Somehow, he already knew it wouldn’t satisfy him. He returned to his bedroom and yanked on whatever clothes he could find. He stepped out of his apartment, not sure where he planned to go, though LaRusso sprung to his mind.

“Shit.”

Johnny turned his head at the sound of several things crashing to the ground as he closed his door. A woman stood across the small courtyard from him. She held her face in her hand, a suitcase hanging loosely in her other hand. Several boxes sat on the ground around her. Johnny winced, noting the noticeable bump in her belly. He usually kept his distance from the other residents of the apartment complex. His gaze darted around until he finally sighed and walked over to her.

“Do you need any help?”

She shook her head, not pulling her hand away from her face. “Sorry. No. I’m just not having the best day. I - No, it’s okay. I don’t want to bother you.”

Johnny frowned then crouched down to gather up the boxes. Luckily, none of them had split open to spill their contents all over the concrete courtyard. “I wouldn’t offer if it was a bother.” He honestly couldn’t explain why he was offering his help. He wouldn’t for anyone else living here. But he saw she was pregnant and guiltily recalled how he wasn’t there for Shannon during her pregnancy. He stood up with the boxes in his hands. “I’m Johnny, by the way. Johnny Lawrence.”

She finally dropped her hand, turning to face him. “Carmen Diaz.”

Johnny grimaced at the bruising on the side of her face. “Who’s the asshole who did that?” Rage flickered inside him. He might be a lot of things, and he might have done a lot of shitty things, but he had never raised a hand to a pregnant lady before. That was at least one thing he could take pride in.

Carmen didn’t look at him. “My ex. I packed up all my stuff and found this place to get away from him. Don’t,” she turned a hard glare on him, “try asking about where he is. I don’t need another violent man in my life. So, if you’re about to demand his location so you can return the favor to him, just don’t.”

“He would deserve it.”

“Maybe, but I would rather not give him any clues about where I live now.” She walked over to the door of the apartment opposite Johnny’s. She unlocked it, and Johnny followed her inside, placing the boxes down next to the door.

“Is the kid his?” Johnny stood up straight, nodding toward her belly.

Carmen glanced down, placing her hand on her stomach. “I wish I could say he isn’t.”

Johnny lifted his eyebrows. “You know the gender already?”

Carmen shook her head. “Just a feeling.” She lifted her head. “Thanks for helping with the boxes.”

Johnny shook his head. “It’s no trouble.” He glanced around the apartment. It was maybe only slightly better looking than his. The previous tenant wasn’t nearly the mess that Johnny was. “If you ever,” he hunched his shoulders, “need anything fixed up around here, I’m pretty good at it. There’s a maintenance guy, somewhere, but he doesn’t usually do shit to fix anything.”

Carmen smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Need any more boxes carried in?”

“I guess if you’re going to offer, I could use the help.” Carmen laughed as she placed both hands on her belly. “I’m probably not supposed to do too much heavy lifting.”

“Yup. Pretty sure that’s a doctor’s order.” Johnny bobbed his head. “No more lifting for you.” He followed her out of the apartment, and she led the way to her car. Instead of going out to pick up a six pack of Coors Banquet, Johnny spent the rest of the night helping carry Carmen’s belongings into her apartment. Thoughts of LaRusso and Silver were momentarily forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel closed the door behind him after he entered the house. He grimaced, his body aching all over. As much as he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until he felt less like a punching bag, he couldn’t. His boss wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t come in. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the door and made his way through the house.

“Daniel!”

He flinched, freezing mid step. He hoped Mrs. Pierce would still be asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that lucky. “Uh, morning, Mrs. Pierce.” He cringed at the nervous tinge to his croaky voice but kept his back to her. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“I wish I could say this is the first time I’m catching someone sneaking in after being out all night.” Mrs. Pierce did not sound pleased. “But you are a grown man, and I’m certainly not your mother. Where are your pants?”

Daniel closed his eyes and hung his head. “I… lost them?”

“That’s hardly convincing.” There was a rustling of clothing, and Daniel assumed she folded her arms. “Turn around and face me. I prefer not talking to people’s backs.”

Daniel felt like he was teen again, his mother always pushing when she suspected he had a black eye. He turned around slowly, and Mrs. Pierce gasped when she got a look at the bruising around his nose. Spending the night in the ocean had, at least, washed away the blood.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he assured her.

“Daniel,” she landed a stern stare on him that could rival his mother’s, “what happened to you last night?”

Daniel shifted. “Mrs. Pierce, it’s really nothing to worry about. A small misunderstanding.”

Mrs. Pierce pressed her mouth thin, and her stare felt like it could see right through to all his other injuries. “I’ve seen these small misunderstandings before, Daniel. They never turn out to be small in the end.”

“Please, Mrs. Pierce, you don’t have to worry. I’ll probably never see the other guy again, and I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.” But he knew Barnes would show his face again. This whole thing wasn’t over. Silver would never let it be over, even if Daniel didn’t care about his stupid revenge fantasies.

Mrs. Pierce continued staring for several long moments. Then she sighed. “Fine.” She turned her head away. “I know I’m just a stranger living in your house. But seeing you come home all bruised up worries me.”

The phone rang.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Pierce. I swear this isn’t something that normally happens.” Daniel walked over to the phone. “This was just a, uh, series of freak accidents.” He picked up the phone, turning his back on her worried watchful eyes. “Hello! Daniel LaRusso speaking.”

“Hello, Mr. LaRusso,” greeted a woman with a pleasant voice, but Daniel frowned at its unfamiliarity. “I’m happy I was able to catch you.”

“Um,” Daniel chewed on his lip, his brow creasing, “who are you?”

“Sorry. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Amanda Norouzi. I’m from-”

“Norouzi Auto,” Daniel mumbled, lifting his head to stare blankly at the wall.

There was a smile in her voice. “Ah, so you know of us.”

Daniel wanted to laugh. Of course, he had heard of them! Norouzi Auto was quickly becoming one of the largest dealerships in the Valley. Daniel licked his lip, nervousness twisting inside him. Why was he getting a call from them?

“Yeah, um, yes.” Daniel winced. How very elegant of him. “I, um - What is - Can I ask what this call is about?” He resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead.

“Well, we’ve been searching around for some good mechanics to beef up our line, and your name came up frequently. I thought perhaps we could meet up for lunch and discuss a potential job offer.”

Daniel’s mouth worked up and down, doing a fairly good impression of a fish. His brain stopped working. Was this really happening? One of the largest dealerships wanted to offer him a job? The pay had to be leagues better than what he was currently getting.

“Hello? Mr. LaRusso?”

“Oh! Yes! Um, sorry.” Daniel shook his head. “Y-Yeah. Lunch. That, uh, that sounds great.”

“Good.” Mrs. Norouzi sounded pleased with his response. “What time would you be able to get off for lunch?”

Daniel chewed on his lip. “I think maybe one-thirty.”

“Mmhm. I can get us a table at that time then.”

“Great! I mean, thanks.” Daniel winced, hurrying to grab a pen and pad of paper so he could jot the information about the restaurant. “I’ll see you then.”

“I look forward to it.”

Daniel set the phone back down in its cradle, staring at the pad in his hand. Did that really just happen?

“What was that about?” Mrs. Pierce’s voice drew him back to reality.

Daniel turned around, staring at her with wide eyes. “I might be getting a job offer.”

“Oh? That’s wonderful news!”

Daniel nodded mutely. Then he jolted from his shock. “Work! I still have to get to work!” He darted down the hall. “Sorry about everything, Mrs. Pierce!” He closed the bathroom door, not catching her response.

When he caught his reflection in the mirror, he flinched at the ugly bruising around his nose. Would they want to hire him if he showed up looking like this? Daniel gingerly touched his nose. He could breathe without the intense sting of pain, so he didn’t think Barnes managed to break it. The back of his head was still fairly tender. He yanked off his shirt, and there was more bruising over his side. He looked like a mess.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on his appearance. Daniel hopped into the shower, quickly washing himself down while being careful of his injuries. The surprise and excitement of a new job slowly petered out as the sight of bruises reminded him painfully of how he spent last night. Barnes. And with Barnes, Daniel knew Silver was close behind him. His stomach revolted against him, and he had to force down the urge to vomit in the shower. What was Silver’s plan? What other kind of suffering did have in mind for Daniel? He held a hand over his mouth as the spray of the shower hit his back.

Should he call Mr. Miyagi? Daniel frowned. Mr. Miyagi already had enough to deal with as he helped Mrs. Pierce’s granddaughter through her problems. He would be thirty in a couple of years! Daniel should be able to deal with his own problems by himself. But the thought of Terry Silver made him feel like a scared eighteen-year-old again. He held a hand at his side, wincing at memories not from the bat last night but from Barnes brutally attacking him in the final round of the tournament.

Daniel climbed out of the shower when the water ran cold. He quickly dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist. After a scan of the hall, he slipped out and made his way to his room before Mrs. Pierce could catch him again and see that his nose wasn’t the only injury. He ducked into his room and dressed in a hurry. He grabbed a breakfast of a banana, scarfing it down in a few bites and dumping the peel in the trash. After calling out a goodbye to Mrs. Pierce, he was out the door again and driving off to work.

Daniel was ten minutes late, and his boss, a short man with a bad combover, screamed at him for his tardiness. It didn’t matter that mornings tended to be incredibly slow, allowing them the opportunity to work on lower priority cars. Daniel apologized again and again, but the anger didn’t leave his boss’s face. He didn’t miss the snickers from his co-workers, who only pretended to be hard at work while listening to all the yelling. When his boss finally disappeared into his office, slamming the door, Daniel sighed and slid underneath one of the cars to continue the work he hadn’t finished the other day.

Josh and Brian talked loudly, working on a car right next to him. Daniel did his best to ignore them, despite knowing they were talking about him, and focused on the engine above him. Their voices quieted after a while, and Daniel sighed out in relief. He wished they wouldn’t talk so much when they should be working. He got in trouble for being a little late, but they never got in trouble for just standing around gossiping.

He was yanked suddenly from under the car. Josh and Brian stood over him.

Brian hissed. “Damn, your face is ugly!”

Josh cackled like it was the best joke he ever heard.

“Wow, original.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “Do you mind? Some of us actually care about doing our jobs.”

Josh pulled him again, jerking him another few inches away from the car. Was this supposed to scare him? Daniel stared blankly up at him. He had more terrifying threats to worry about than a pair of thugs dressed up as mechanics.

“You think you’re some kind of golden boy here, but you’re always going to be the bottom rung.” Josh sneered.

“I’m shaking in my shoes. Can you leave me alone now?”

Before they could snap at him, someone pulled up to the garage. From Brian’s low whistle, Daniel assumed it was a woman. He rolled his eyes as the other men stumbled over each other in their hurry to greet the customer. He returned to his work, thinking his lunch break couldn’t come soon enough.

At ten past two, his boss finally let him leave. Daniel wanted to strangle the man as he climbed into his car. It took him another half hour to reach the restaurant, and he prayed the whole way that Mrs. Norouzi had waited for him. He knew the odds weren’t in his favor. He was horribly late, and that would reflect poorly on him, if she hadn’t completely given up on the idea of hiring him.

When he stepped into the restaurant, Daniel instantly felt out of place. It reminded him of the Encino Oaks Country Club when he waited for Ali for their date. He was still just a poor kid from Reseda, and this place just drove that point home even more. He wanted to turn around and walk out before he could embarrass himself. He still felt the heat of humiliation on his face sometimes when he remembered all those old rich people staring at him, laughing at him, as he lay on the floor covered in spaghetti. And Johnny was there, too, of course. Daniel took a step back toward the door.

“Mr. LaRusso!”

Daniel turned back around as a tall, slender woman with her brunette hair flowing down over her shoulders approached him. He smiled, a tight line, as the nervousness knotted up inside him.

“You must be Mrs. Norouzi.” He held out his hand, and she shook it.

“I was getting worried that you wouldn’t show.” She smiled, and it was a lovely smile. Her gaze lingering on his nose.

“Ah, yeah, I’m sorry.” Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting. At least she wasn’t immediately commenting about his bruises. “My boss wouldn’t let me get away until I finished up with a car. I’m really, really sorry.”

Mrs. Norouzi shook her head, holding up a hand. “Say no more. I’m just happy you were able to make it in the end. Shall we sit?” She placed a hand on his shoulder and directed him through the restaurant to her table.

Daniel couldn’t help feeling overly conscious about the eyes watching him. He must have been a sight for all these rich people in their fancy restaurant. His face was bruised, and his clothes were covered in grease stains. Maybe he should have changed before coming, but he was already so late, he didn’t want to make Mrs. Norouzi wait even longer. They took their seats across from each other, and she waved for a waiter to come by with menus. The whole menu was overwhelming, but Mrs. Norouzi insisted he order whatever he liked. He decided to try the tuna.

“As I mentioned on the phone,” Mrs. Norouzi smiled at him, “we’ve been looking for mechanics for our dealership.”

“Yeah.” Daniel shifted in his seat, casting a glance around. “I’m still a little surprised my name would come up.”

“I work very hard to find the best.” She held herself with pride. “And I may have sent a few cars your way to see your work.”

“You,” Daniel blinked, “what?”

“On paper, you sound great. But I needed to make sure your work matched.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “I’m guessing that the phone call meant I checked out.”

“Indeed, you did.” Mrs. Norouzi leaned forward, elbows on the table as her fingers laced together. “So, tell me. How do you like where you currently work?”

Daniel laughed, shaking his head with a light smile. The stories he could tell her about that place. “It was the first place to hire me. I hadn’t thought about looking for anything better. But the pay is pretty garbage.”

Her smile stretched wider. “I can definitely promise a higher paycheck. We believe our employees deserve to be paid based on their work, and your work is definitely worth a high salary.”

“Oh, um,” Daniel looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up, “thank you.” He never had anyone come to him, seeking to woo him to a new job, and it all felt weird to him.

“So, are you interested? Or do I need to try even harder to get you to join the Norouzi Auto family?”

Daniel shook his head, still not believing this was happening. “It sounds like a really good opportunity. I definitely want to take it.”

“Excellent.” Mrs. Norouzi smiled in triumph as the food arrived.

The rest of lunch was spent discussing things in finer detail. She did eventually ask him about the bruises, and Daniel waved it off as an accident at the garage. As they finished up, Daniel dreaded the thought of having to drop by the garage to give his boss his two weeks notice. But once that was done, excitement filled him. He wanted to celebrate. He wanted to tell Johnny. A frown settled where his smile was a second ago. He didn’t even know how to contact Johnny. Their meetings recently were only random chance. After the hardware store scene, would Johnny want to see him again? His shoulders slumped. He could celebrate with Mrs. Pierce and call Mr. Miyagi to tell him the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny parked his car and stared up at the house in front of him. The week passed in a blur of running jobs, more work than usual since he had to ask Mr. Reid for a second weekend off. He needed to hit up the grocery store before he headed home so he would have actual food in his refrigerator for when he picked up Robby tomorrow. He wiped his hands on his pants, a strange cocktail of happiness and terror swirling around inside him. This weekend was important. He couldn’t risk messing it up.

The door opened, and Johnny jerked his head up as two people stood in the doorway. He watched them talk for a while until LaRusso gave the elderly woman a hug. She walked away from the house with her luggage in hand. A car was waiting when Johnny arrived. The driver helped her place her things in the trunk. Then she climbed into the backseat. She waved to LaRusso again before closing the door. Johnny listened as the wheels crunched over gravel. Then the sounds of the car faded in the distance. His eyes remained focused on LaRusso, who had clearly noticed his car by that point. He stood stiffly in the doorway, barefoot in a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt that hung on his slender frame.

Johnny pushed his breath out through parted lips. Too late for him to slink off now. He got out of his car and walked up to where LaRusso stood. As he grew closer, he frowned. It was faded, but there were still some clear signs of bruising remaining around LaRusso’s nose. LaRusso returned the frown, his muscles tensing like he was waiting for whatever comment Johnny had on the tip of his tongue.

“Kicking out your roommate already?” Johnny cocked an eyebrow, and LaRusso blinked, shifted his weight, and his brow knitted.

“What?” LaRusso shook his head. “No, Mrs. Pierce got in contact with an old friend who lives up the coast, so she decided to go visit them while she was out here.”

Johnny laughed. “She really does have a better social life than you, huh?” His mouth pulled up in a half grin. He couldn’t really talk though.

LaRusso rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the house. “Oh, please tell me you’re not here to regale me with your very active social life. I hope you’re being safe.”

Johnny followed him, closing the door behind him. “Not as active as it used to be. Spent last night fixing a neighbor’s faucet that was on the fritz. She insisted I stay for dinner. Something with plantains? Tried to tell her we call them bananas.”

LaRusso laughed hard at that, holding his sides like it hurt.

“Yeah, she laughed too.” Johnny frowned.

LaRusso smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. “You gonna ask her out?”

Johnny shook his head. “Don’t think that would be a good idea.”

LaRusso tilted his head, considering something, perhaps. But then he turned and walked into the kitchen without a word. Johnny joined him, watching as LaRusso plucked the toast out of the toaster and started smearing large gobs of jam onto them.

“So, you’re really going to make me ask about what happened to your face?”

With a sigh, LaRusso flicked his gaze to the clock on the microwave. “I don’t really have a lot of time, Johnny. My boss decided he needed to work me to death before I leave.”

Johnny crossed the room and caught hold of LaRusso’s arm before he could raise the toast to his mouth. “Leave?” he repeated, a haunted feeling squeezing his chest.

LaRusso stared, eyes locked with Johnny’s, then slowly blinked. A smile spread onto his face. “My job. I gave him my two weeks notice. He was, well, not happy about it. Treats me like shit, pays me peanuts, but the second he hears I got snatched up by a much better place, he’s furious at the idea of losing me.”

“Sounds like an asshole.” Johnny snorted. He held onto LaRusso’s arm; hand wrapped around his wrist. “But a new job? That’s awesome.”

LaRusso bobbed his head, not even attempting to pull his arm free. “It’s a little scary though. It’s a much bigger place, and I’m sure everyone there is leagues above what I’m capable of doing.”

Johnny gave him a bored look, even if he was a little amused to see this uncertain side of him. “Fishing for a confidence booster?”

LaRusso made a face as he tore his arm easily from Johnny’s loose hold so he could take a large bite out of the toast. “Wouldn’t expect one from you,” he said after he swallowed.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “It’s hard to ignore the question when it’s staring me in the face. What happened to your nose?”

LaRusso frowned, shaking his head as he turned away. “Just a run in with an old asshole.”

Johnny lifted an eyebrow, but when no further explanation was given, he frowned. “I hope you left his face looking even worse.” He watched LaRusso pick at the toast, getting the jam all over his fingers though he didn’t seem to notice or care. “What’s going on? You can’t tell me some dick nearly broke your nose and you did nothing about it.” He grabbed LaRusso’s shoulder and forced him to turn to him. “I know your sensei taught you all that crap about karate being only for defense.”

“It’s not crap,” LaRusso growled, his usual temper flaring.

Johnny ignored him. “But what part of getting your ass kicked wouldn’t call for defense? Plus, you’re too much of a stubborn hothead to take a hit and not punch back.”

“It was a kick, actually.”

“Punch, kick, whatever!” Johnny threw his hands up. “I don’t believe for a second you wouldn’t fight back.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t prepared for-” LaRusso caught himself, his eyes snapping away as he bit hard into his lower lip. But Johnny didn’t miss the look in his eyes. That look of realization that he let too much slip out and he would have to plow ahead and blurt out the rest even he didn’t want to. He took a breath then turned his gaze back to Johnny. “I wasn’t prepared for the bat to the back of my head.”

“More than just one asshole, huh?”

LaRusso nodded, his jaw working side to side. “But it’s not that big a deal. He’s an asshole, but I’ve beaten him before.” He turned back to his shredded toast. “What did you want, Johnny?”

“Huh?”

LaRusso shook his head. “You must have a reason for randomly showing up on my doorstep. Miss my breakfast that much?” He tossed an easy smile Johnny’s way.

“Not if that’s what you do with your toast.” Johnny wrinkled his nose down at the plate. Then he sighed, turning to lean back against the counter. He folded his arms. “I went to see Shannon. Robby’s mom. My ex. I went after I left here. I - She’s giving me one last chance to do things right. I’m picking up Robby tomorrow.”

LaRusso’s eyes grew comically wide. “That’s fantastic! I’m really happy for you, Johnny.” His smile was bright, pure, and genuine. Johnny had to look away.

“I’ll probably fail.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?” Johnny glared, frustrated with his positivity.

“Because anyone with eyes could see how much you care about him.” LaRusso rolled his eyes. “Or are you fishing for the confidence boost now?”

Johnny gave him a shove, and LaRusso snickered. His gaze flicked over LaRusso as he popped pieces of the shredded toast into his mouth, licking the jam off his fingers. The words were working their way up his throat. He could tell him. He could tell the whole tale about the creepazoid called Terry Silver. But something in his head told him to stay silent. He didn’t need to bring that mess into this moment.

Every day since, when he went into work, Mr. Reid would tell him Silver had called in about a job and requested Johnny, especially, to handle it. There were only so many times he could turn down the job before Mr. Reid started asking questions about it. Johnny knew he wasn’t the smartest guy in most rooms, but he could already guess what was happening here. Silver wanted to get his hooks into him. He wanted Johnny at his mansion as often as possible so he could whisper his poison into Johnny’s ear and bend him to his wishes. Johnny couldn’t see the endgame in all of this. Opening a karate dojo sounded innocent enough, except when it was coming from Silver who oozed slime.

Johnny took a look around. There were plenty of other dojos in the Valley, but Reseda was lacking one. Opening one here wasn’t the worst idea. Johnny even noted a few open spaces, mostly at strip malls, where it wouldn’t be too hard to convert them into dojos. He had the skills to do it mostly by himself. Maybe less knowledge with the whole legal side of things, but his biggest problem would be the money. He almost regretted throwing away all that money his mother sent him. _Almost_. He wouldn’t want to have it hanging over his head that he owed Sid for anything.

He sure as fuck wasn’t working for Silver though.

LaRusso sighed, drawing Johnny back to the reality around him. “I gotta get ready for work.” He stared at his hands, most of the sticky mess licked clean. After placing the plate in the sink, he moved to leave the kitchen.

“Is this job what you want?” Johnny bit his tongue. Damn it! Why did he ask that?

LaRusso stopped and turned back, his big brown eyes lifting slowly to meet with Johnny’s. “I failed at everything else.” His voice was small, defeated. “And I’m good with cars.”

“You can’t possibly have tried everything.”

LaRusso glared, and his mouth thinned. “I didn’t have a lot of options. I used my savings to go to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi. And when we got back, I poured everything I had into Mr. Miyagi’s Little Trees. And that failed spectacularly. I had nothing after that. I had to work like crazy just to go to college. But the only thing I was good at was fixing up cars.”

“That’s not the only thing you’re good at.” Johnny rolled his eyes when the glare remained firmly in place. “You have karate. You still practice it.”

“What is this, Johnny? What are you trying to say?”

“You’ve really never thought about teaching other people what you’ve learned?”

“Karate is for defense-”

“I know!” Johnny rubbed at his forehead. “You don’t have to drill that into me. I already know your stance on karate.” He sighed, dropping his hand back to his side. “But you really think there aren’t shrimpy little kids like you around the Valley that could use the help? To defend themselves?”

LaRusso’s eyes searched him. They narrowed but couldn’t find the answer they sought. “Why are you bringing this up?” There was something in his voice, the slight tremor, a hint of fear buried deep under the forced calm. “What even put this idea in your head?”

“You.”

LaRusso’s brow creased in deep lines. “What?”

Johnny sighed. Silver might have put the whole idea in his head, but if he was going to open a dojo with anyone’s help, Johnny wanted it to be LaRusso. He still had his own idea of karate, and they would probably clash on teaching styles, but he could trust LaRusso to stop him from calling up the memory of Kreese who still had a way of warping his mind all these years later. He thought about it all week. Reseda didn’t need another Cobra Kai. It needed something better. Johnny couldn’t make it better on his own. Not with the Cobra Kai mantra still screaming in his head.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, LaRusso.” Johnny snorted as he pushed away from the counter. “I know it’s not going to happen. Couldn’t afford to open a dojo anyway. I just wondered if you were actually happy with your job.” He stopped when he stood in front of LaRusso. “Because I know I hate mine. And that spar reminded me how much happier I was when I was learning karate.” He checked the time and sighed. “And I have to get going. I can’t be late to the job I hate. I can’t mess things up if I want to be there for Robby.”

Their goodbyes were brief, and LaRusso seemed to be on autopilot, his brain checked out as he waved to Johnny from the door. Johnny cursed under his breath as he drove away. Why did he bring it up? LaRusso was probably having flashbacks to Cobra Kai and panicking about having mini Kreeses terrorizing the Valley again. And things between them were - Johnny didn’t know. They could talk, mostly civilly, but they could still butt heads like old times. It wasn’t a lie. He forgot how much he loved karate. It was his safe haven from Sid, even though he now knew Kreese was no better as a father figure. But it gave him something that nothing else ever had. And facing off against LaRusso brought out something in him that no one else could.

Their spar was still replaying in his mind when Johnny stepped into Mr. Reid’s office, ready to ask about what jobs he had available today. He froze at the smell of cigar smoke and the sight of slicked back, greasy hair and a creepy smirk stretching too wide across the man’s face. Terry fucking Silver sat across from Mr. Reid, who was still laughing at something Silver said before Johnny entered the office.

“Ah, Johnny!” Mr. Reid sat up straighter. “We were just discussing the job Mr. Silver wanted you to work on.”

Johnny kept his eyes trained on his boss. “Didn’t the Robinsons have work they needed done today?”

Mr. Reid waved him off. “I gave that to Jacobson.”

Johnny squeezed his fist at his side. He wanted to scream at Mr. Reid, demand he tell Jacobson to fuck off and let Johnny handle it. But he already knew there was no way out, not when Silver was sitting right next to him, his eyes watching him.

“It’s a fairly big job.” Silver grinned around the cigar in his mouth. “Could take a few weeks to finish. But the pay will be worth it.”

Johnny’s gaze flicked briefly to Silver before snapping back to Mr. Reid. “I have the weekend off, remember? I can’t work past five pm tomorrow.”

Mr. Reid frowned, but Silver got to his feet, slapping a hand down Johnny’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, Johnny boy.” A puff of cigar smoke wafted in front of his face. “It’s not a rush job. You can take the time off if you need it.” His hand squeezed around Johnny’s shoulder, and something about it unsettled him. Silver had looked him up. What did he find out? And what would he use against him?

“What’s the job?” Johnny turned his head, meeting Silver’s pleased eyes. Regret twisted inside him like a sickness. He wouldn’t let Silver stick his hooks in him.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel rubbed at his forehead as he stood up straight. Grease smeared across his tan flesh, but he paid little attention to it. It was well past the time he should have left the garage already, but his boss insisted he get this car finished before calling it a night. He could hear Johnny’s voice in his head calling the man an asshole, and a smile pulled at his mouth.

But the thought of Johnny reminded him of their conversation the other morning. Daniel frowned as he closed the hood of the car then wiped his hands clean on a rag. Was Johnny actually serious about opening a karate dojo? He would be lying if he said Cobra Kai didn’t immediately jump into his head. He remembered being at the dojo, Kreese walking around barking orders at his students. He remembered how Kreese forced students to land a finishing blow even when their opponent was already down. No mercy. Like he was still at war and everyone was the enemy.

But now, his thoughts turned back to Barnes. That, whatever that was, wasn’t over. Each time he thought back to Barnes splashing in the water, searching for him, cold fear wrapped around him. He was certain Barnes hadn’t figured out his secret. But a voice in his head kept whispering: What if he did?

Barnes appearing now and Johnny bringing up the idea of opening a dojo seemed like two completely unconnected events. But Barnes worked for Terry Silver. Daniel swallowed, feeling a tightness in his throat. That was almost a decade ago. Barnes and Silver could have parted ways by now. Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

“LaRusso!”

Daniel jumped at the bark.

“Did you finish with that car yet?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, all done.” Daniel hurried to pack things up as his boss stuck his head out of his office. “Oh, look at the time. I really gotta head out now.” He sent a wave over his shoulder, ducking out of the garage before his boss could find something else for him to do and force him to stay later.

Daniel sighed with relief as he slid into the driver’s seat, pulling the door shut behind him. He needed to relax. He thought about going to the beach again and drifting lazily around in the water, but Barnes jumped back into his head. He pressed his fingers into his eyes with a groan. The beach already had risks. There was always that chance of being caught, no matter how careful he was. But after that last time, he didn’t think he could go back.

Daniel looked at his arms. He was fine, for now. But eventually, the problem would return, and he would have to take the risk.

Daniel drove away from the garage. What would his father do in this situation? Not for the first time, he felt a flicker of anger at his father for dying when he was still so young. There was so much about himself that he never got the chance to learn from his father. It wasn’t fair. He wished he was normal so he didn’t have some stupid secret he had to keep buried deep inside of him. Only his mother knew, and she was on the other side of the country, just like Mr. Miyagi was at that moment.

That feeling of loneliness, of never being able to fit in, only grew over the years.

Daniel sighed as he parked in the lot at a grocery store. He didn’t need to wallow in his own pity or think about assholes like Silver and Barnes. He had a new job to think about, and if he focused on that, maybe he could forget about the rest of the bullshit in his life. He caught his reflection in the rearview mirror, noticing the smear of grease still on his forehead. Digging around in his glovebox, he found the rag he kept there. He rubbed at the grease, getting most of it, but some specks of grease still remained on his forehead. With a sigh, he tossed the rag back into his glove box then got out of the car.

Grabbing a cart from the front of the store, Daniel made his way through the aisles, picking up things here and there that he needed. He reached for a package of pasta when something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head just in time to see familiar black hair slicked back into a low ponytail. He sucked in a sharp breath, frozen in place. It was a beat, a mere couple of seconds. Then he raced to the end of the aisle, skidding to a stop and tossing his head from side to side, but he saw no one matching the description of the man right out of his nightmares.

Daniel licked dry lips, his heart pounding in his chest. He took a step back, slowly scanning the store before he turned to walk back to his cart. His hands shook at his sides. It couldn’t be Silver. It just couldn’t be. He tried to convince himself of that fact, but Silver would take pleasure in messing with his head, getting him all paranoid. He breathed, calling up all of Mr. Miyagi’s teachings to calm himself down. If he started getting paranoid at every little thing, he was letting Silver win.

“Oh, sorry!” Daniel moved his cart. “Let me get this out of your way.”

“Thanks.” The woman smiled politely then reached for a package of pasta that his cart had blocked. When she looked up again, her smile pulled down slightly. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Huh?” Daniel shook his head. “Oh, yeah, I’m okay.”

Now she was outright frowning at him. “Really? Because you look like you’re about to be sick. And I know a little something about that.”

Daniel flicked his gaze down to the obvious belly. “Oh! Congratulations! Have you found out the gender yet?”

She shook her head, her smile making her face glow. “Not yet. Though I have a pretty good feeling.” Then she stuck a finger in his face. “But you’re not going to distract me. You still look pale as a ghost.”

Daniel laughed uneasily. “I just thought I saw someone from my past.” He frowned, and she gave him a sympathetic look as she placed a hand on his arm.

“Someone who hurt you?”

“N-No!” Daniel protested, but she gave him a stern look, not buying his excuses. Then it clicked in his head. “You were hurt too. Was it,” his gaze drifted down to her belly, “the father?” He winced when she grimaced. “Sorry! I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Her hand squeezed lightly around his arm. “It’s okay.” She smiled, but not as brightly as before. “I get how hard it is. Always looking over your shoulder and being afraid of that person finding you. Mostly I’m just scared for this little one.” She placed her other hand on her stomach.

Daniel’s gaze softened. “You’ll be an amazing mother. And every man should fear the lengths a mother will go to, to protect her child.” A smile tugged at his mouth. Then he noticed her quizzical stare. “My ma raised me by herself, and she was not someone to mess with if you hurt me.” He laughed, recalling how fierce she could be. “Ah, but my dad died when I was young. Not, um, not what you’re going through.”

“I’m sorry about your father.” She gave another sympathetic squeeze, and Daniel offered a small smile, only mildly tinged with lingering sadness. “I’m Carmen, by the way.”

“Daniel.”

Carmen smiled. “Well, Daniel, it was very nice meeting you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Carmen.” He watched her walk down the aisle when something in him urged him to call out. “Hey, uh, you wouldn’t want to have dinner, would you? Uh,” he held up his hands when she turned back to him, “not like a date or anything. Just,” he lowered his hands with a frown, “I don’t really have anyone in my life who understands.” He shifted his weight onto his right foot. Mr. Miyagi and Jessica were there throughout all of it, but they couldn’t understand what it felt like to him. Or what it felt like now with Silver’s shadow still hovering over him. And they were both far away at the moment.

“Well, I usually have my mom over for Sunday dinners,” Carmen said, tilting her head like she was deeply considering things. “But since the move, I haven’t wanted her to make that long, long drive out just for a meal.” She stepped toward him with a warm smile. “Dinner sounds great.” She took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “After having a scare like that, I know how it feels to want someone around, just to feel safe.”

Daniel poured his gratitude into his smile and let Carmen pull him around the store as they picked out the ingredients needed to make dinner. It was nice, and he was grateful she accepted. The thought of returning home to Mr. Miyagi’s house left him feeling uneasy. Silver knew where the house was. Daniel breathed through the panic. Silver could find him whenever he wanted.

When they finished their shopping, Daniel followed Carmen in his car to her apartment. She had insisted, perhaps sensing his apprehension about returning to his own house. The apartment complex reminded him a lot of the South Seas where he lived with his mother when they first arrived in Reseda. He could almost hear his mother yelling at him from the upper floor to hurry up and get inside to wash up for dinner. Daniel smiled to himself as he got out of the car and offered to help Carmen with her groceries.

“Who knew Reseda had so many gentlemen?” Carmen laughed as she led the way to her apartment.

“Don’t you know Reseda is where all the charm is?” Daniel smiled, not noticing when the door across the courtyard opened.

Carmen unlocked the door and pushed it open as she turned back to him. Her gaze flicked over his shoulder. “Oh, Johnny!”

Daniel twisted around sharply, bags rustling in his hands. He met those baby blue eyes, and his heart jumped into his throat. What was Johnny doing here?

“LaRusso?” Johnny’s brow creased, but he didn’t appear mad.

“Do you two know each other?” Carmen asked.

“Ah, yeah,” Daniel shook himself out of his shock. “Just from school.”

“I guess Reseda really is a small place.” Carmen’s gaze went back to Johnny as her brow furrowed slightly.

“What’s going on?” Johnny asked. “How do you two know each other?”

“Oh, we met at the grocery store. He came over to have dinner.” Carmen’s eyes lit up, and Daniel had a sinking feeling he knew what was about to happen but couldn’t say anything to stop it. “Why don’t you join us?”

“It’s pretty late,” Johnny said, but Daniel couldn’t let out his breath. “I just put Robby to sleep.”

“We could have it at your place then,” Carmen suggested. “I just need to put a few things away first.” She grabbed a couple of the bags from Daniel and disappeared into her apartment.

“I had no idea,” Daniel said when he looked back to Johnny.

“Take a breath and calm down, LaRusso.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “You really think I’m gonna jump down your throat for asking Carmen out?”

“It’s not a date,” Daniel argued. “I just-” He glanced back to Carmen’s apartment. His hands felt sweaty around the plastic handles of the bags. When Daniel turned again, Johnny was there taking the bags from his hands. He held Daniel’s eyes. “I didn’t want to go home.” It was like Johnny pulled the words out of him before he could even stop them from leaving his mouth.

“All right! Let’s get cooking.” Carmen returned before Johnny could respond to that admission.

Despite Daniel’s insistence that she should rest and let him cook, Carmen smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon and a stern look. Johnny chuckled from the couch as Daniel rubbed at his hand with a frown. He had gotten so used to cooking meals for himself, and occasionally other people, that it was a strange feeling letting someone else cook for him. With a sigh of defeat, he walked out of the kitchen and dropped onto the couch with Johnny.

“So that whole not wanting to go home thing,” Johnny said in a lower voice. “Feeling lonely because your socially active roommate dumped you?”

“That’s not it,” Daniel grumbled, looking at his hands as he picked at his nails.

“You have a terrible habit of not explaining yourself.”

Daniel sighed, leaning forward to press his fingers into his eyes as his elbows balanced on his knees. “We just - We met at the store and talked and found we had something in common. So, I asked if she wanted to have dinner. It’s not that big a deal.”

Johnny’s hand circled around his wrist, and he didn’t have to try very hard to pull Daniel’s hand away from his face. “You say that a lot, and I know it’s bullshit.”

“I just thought I saw someone at the store.”

Johnny squinted. “Like the guy who kicked your face?”

“Worse.” Daniel frowned.

“Worse?” Johnny snapped, and Carmen shushed him from the kitchen. But it was too late.

“Daddy?” Robby’s voice drifted from the back room. “Daddy, I’m thirsty.”

Johnny sighed, and when he glanced over, he frowned. “Your face looks stupid.”

Daniel shook his head. “Go be a good dad.” He gave Johnny a shove to get him off the couch. The smile lingered on his face as he watched Johnny walk away and disappear down the short hall to the bedrooms.

“Maybe I should leave the two of you alone after I finish cooking,” Carmen teased, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“What?” Daniel sputtered, heat rising to his cheeks. “We’re not - I don’t even know if we’re friends.” What were they now? Could he even call them rivals still?

“Hm.” Carmen hummed as she cooked. “Johnny’s a good man. He helps me out when I need it. And I saw him with his son this weekend. He was very good with Robby. I hope things continue to work out with his ex.”

“Yeah,” Daniel glanced back to the hall with a soft smile, “I hope so too.” He might not have gotten to see Johnny with his son for himself, but he could see Johnny was trying hard for his son.

“Finally, asleep again,” Johnny announced as he walked back into sight. “For now, anyway.” He walked into the kitchen. “Mm, that’s smelling good, Carmen.”

“Almost ready. Get some plates, would you?” Carmen smiled sweetly at him.

Daniel turned his gaze from them, dropping it to his hands as he picked at his thumbnail again. Johnny and Carmen. They looked like they made a nice couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny bid goodnight to Carmen when she decided to leave, a half hour after they stuffed themselves with dinner. LaRusso insisted on washing the dishes, since Carmen did the cooking. Johnny wondered if he should have pushed LaRusso out of the way to do it himself but decided he was perfectly happy letting LaRusso get his fingers all pruny from the water instead. When Johnny turned back from the now closed door, LaRusso had finished the dishes already, wiping his hands dry on the rag of a towel Johnny had sitting out on the counter. LaRusso’s words from before rang loudly in his head now.

_I didn’t want to go home_.

Johnny wasn’t satisfied with the answer he got. It was like LaRusso was laying out the pieces, all scattered around in no sensible order, but he expected Johnny to be able to fit all the pieces together and see the image for himself. He rubbed at his forehead, wishing he could grab a beer and chug it down until he had a pleasant buzz rather than a raging headache. But he couldn’t. He refused to drink while Robby was in the apartment with him. He could be a drunk mess any other time, just not in front of Robby.

“Sorry for intruding on your night,” LaRusso said, finally giving up on drying his hands. “I didn’t know you lived here, or that you knew Carmen.”

“Forget about it, LaRusso.” Johnny shook his head, walking into the kitchen. “I’m not mad, okay? And Carmen was happy. That’s important.”

LaRusso flicked his gaze to him then nodded. “Yeah.” His tongue sneaked out, licking over dry lips. “You’re really not going to ask her out? Because I think she’d say yes to you.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an idiot. She deserves someone better than me. Besides, her ex is an abusive dick. I don’t think she needs my messed up shit in her life.”

“But have you ever hit a girl?”

Johnny narrowed his eyes then shook his head. “No. Drunk as I’ve gotten, I’ve never crossed that line.”

“See?” LaRusso grinned at him. “You’re nothing like her ex. You should ask her.”

“I’m changing my answer. I hit _you_.” Johnny smirked when LaRusso muttered, “Asshole,” under his breath.

But he saw some pieces slowly stitch themselves together. Something LaRusso had in common with Carmen? Someone LaRusso thought he saw? Someone worse than the dick that nearly broke his nose with a kick? Johnny watched him closely. LaRusso still had the towel between his hands, leaning against the counter as he fidgeted. He didn’t look at Johnny, but with his head trained forward, his eyes kept moving, a distant look in their rich brown. Something had happened to him. Something he refused to voice out loud. Did his sensei know anything about it?

“So, you’re staying here tonight.”

LaRusso snapped his head around, hands finally stilling. “What?”

Johnny rolled his eyes before landing a dull glare on him. “You think I’m letting you trudge back to that empty house after you said you didn’t want to go home?”

“I don’t want to intrude. And your son is here.” LaRusso shook his head.

“Too late. You’re staying.” Johnny walked out of the kitchen. He dragged the table out of the way then pulled out the foldout bed from the couch. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it could be suffered for a night. “Let me grab some sheets and shit.”

“I don’t have anything with me,” LaRusso argued.

“You can borrow from me. Just go grab whatever you need.” Johnny waved him off as he searched for the extra set of sheets. It was actually an old set that Johnny stopped using after he got a new set. But they would do for a night. He finished making the bed, tossing a single pillow to the top of the couch bed, then stood up straight.

LaRusso came back from down the hall, clutching his clothes and shoes to his chest. He dumped them onto the recliner, and Johnny blinked slowly at the lengths of long tanned legs. LaRusso, the jerk, decided on just a pair of boxers, and a Metallica shirt he had pulled from Johnny’s closet. It looked completely out of place on him, but weirdly not at the same time.

“Um, thanks,” LaRusso said as they stood on opposite sides for the bed. “For letting me stay.”

Johnny shrugged. What could he say? The way his shirt hung on LaRusso’s body was distracting.

“What exactly is this between us?” LaRusso asked, and that cut through the fog of Johnny’s brain. He jerked his head up to meet LaRusso’s gaze. “I mean, are we friends now? Or,” he waved a hand, eyes drifting away from Johnny, “something?”

Johnny hadn’t even given thought to it. They just fell back into each other’s life one random night, except there wasn’t that same hostility from before. Was this how they would have been around each other if not for the whole thing with Ali? Maybe Johnny wouldn’t have given the little Jersey twerp a passing thought if he hadn’t swooped in on Ali.

Johnny hunched his shoulders. “We could be friends.”

LaRusso nodded, a silence hanging over them. Then he ducked his head, but Johnny could see the smile stretching brightly across his face. It was ridiculous, but Johnny had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling back.

“Go to bed. You still look like shit.”

LaRusso lifted his head and made a face, like the mature adult he was. “It goes with your apartment at least.” He slid into the bed, yanking the covers up to his chin.

“Shut up and sleep.” Johnny rubbed at his face. “You’re worse than trying to get Robby to sleep.”

“So, I’m not getting a bedtime story?” LaRusso gasped, but his eyes were lit up even in the dim light of the room.

“I’ll smother you with that pillow,” Johnny threatened with no real malice. How was he almost thirty but could still act and look like a child? Did LaRusso even age? The baby fat was gone, but he still held onto his boyish looks.

Johnny walked down the hall after he saw LaRusso settle down, eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow. After quickly brushing his teeth, Johnny entered his bedroom. He threw his dirty clothes at the laundry basket in the corner then climbed into bed in nothing but his boxers. Resting his head back against his pillow, he stared up at the ceiling. This weekend had gone better than he expected.

Johnny wasn’t thrilled with the job at Silver’s mansion. Silver apparently had a lot of jobs for him to do. Repaving paths. Rebuilding the fence. Fucking landscaping. He even wanted some stupid pond in his backyard. The worst part was how he always hovered around while Johnny worked. Silver didn’t complain and bitch like a lot of other clients, but his eyes alone were unnerving. It was only for Friday, so far, and Johnny already hated it. Silver asked him, a number of times, if he had considered the offer yet. Johnny was certain all these jobs were for the sole purpose of wearing him down until he said yes.

He got the chance to escape around three, which gave him some time to clean up the apartment a bit before he had to pick up Robby. Shannon was waiting at the door, eyes on the time when he arrived five minutes early. She handed over Robby’s overnight bag then crouched down to give Robby a big hug, and almost didn’t let him go. With a warning and a glare for Johnny, she finally allowed him to leave with Robby.

His son was still a bundle of energy, all laughter and pure sunshine. Johnny loved him so much. He took Robby to the zoo on Saturday. It was crowded, but the look of joy on Robby’s face as he saw each animal made it worth it to deal with pushy parents. Earlier today, they went to the park, and he kicked around a soccer ball with Robby, who apparently had a growing interest in the sport. He wondered if he could convince Robby to give karate a try, but he figured Shannon would kill him for even trying to teach him. The weekend went by too quickly. He didn’t want morning to come. He would have to drop Robby off, and then it would be another two weeks before he could see Robby again.

And then there was LaRusso, asleep on his foldout bed. LaRusso who thought Johnny should be asking out his pregnant neighbor. Johnny liked Carmen. She was nice but strong. He liked offering his help, fixing up things here and there around her apartment, since their maintenance man would never get around to any of them. But she didn’t fill his thoughts. Johnny dug the palms of his hands against his eyes. Why the hell was it LaRusso who he thought about all the time? Ever since that night when his car broke down, Johnny felt a pull to LaRusso. It would be easier if it was like back in high school and they just wanted to beat the snot out of each other. Instead they were friends? But that didn’t feel like the right word for it. He was pretty sure friends didn’t stare at each other’s legs.

Johnny groaned, flipping onto his stomach as he covered his head with his pillow, trying to think of anything besides the man sleeping in his apartment.

Morning came in beams through the slats of his blinds, accompanied by the beeps of his alarm. Johnny pounded the clock with a fist to make it stop. Sitting up, he rubbed at his face. It was too early, but he couldn’t afford to sleep in. Shannon expected Robby home by a certain time, and he wasn’t about to mess this up. Johnny wandered down the hall to the bathroom, did his business, then returned to his room to get dressed.

“Come on, Robby. Time to get up.” Johnny gently woke up the sleeping boy. Robby complained, but with a little more prodding, Johnny managed to coax him out of bed. He made sure Robby brushed his teeth after using the potty. Then he ushered Robby back to his bedroom and helped him get dressed.

“I want my shirt with the rocket ship!”

Johnny sighed as he searched through the overnight bag. “I’m sorry, Robby. Your mom didn’t pack that one. What about this one with a dinosaur on it?” He held it up for Robby to see. “It even has a soccer ball.” He pointed to the little white and black ball the T-Rex had balanced on its giant head.

Robby pouted but allowed Johnny to pull the shirt on over his head. “Can’t I stay here longer?”

Johnny looked at his son, his heart breaking. “I’m sorry. I know this is hard on you.” He held Robby’s face in his hands. “But your mom and I are trying very hard to make this work.” He kissed the top of Robby’s head. “I’m doing everything I can to make sure I’m here for you.” He drew his son into a tight hug. “Okay. You ready for some breakfast?”

Robby nodded, but he still had a pout on his face.

Johnny packed everything back into the overnight bag. Then he slung the bag over his shoulder, and they headed down the hall to the kitchen.

LaRusso was awake, because of course he was. The foldout bed was already pushed back in, and the sheets were folded and left on one side with the pillow on top. He stood in the kitchen, humming and bopping about as he flipped a pancake in the pan. Johnny watched him. How did he fit in and stand out all at once?

“Can you do that, Daddy?” Robby asked, tilting his head up with his big green eyes.

LaRusso jumped, missing the pancake he flipped as it came back down, falling half onto the stove. He spun around, looking like a deer in the headlights. “Sorry! I just thought, um, I’d get started on breakfast.”

“Take a breath, LaRusso. It’s fine.” Johnny rolled his eyes. He grabbed some paper towels while Robby plopped into a chair at the table. He cleaned up the mess but noticed LaRusso’s frown. “What is it?”

“I shouldn’t be interrupting your time with your son.”

“Do you ever stop worrying about things? It’s fine.” Johnny tossed the paper towels into the trash. Then he picked up the plate of cooked pancakes. “Plus, now he doesn’t have to suffer through me burning them.”

LaRusso ducked his head with a smile as he scraped out the half a pancake that made it in the pan.

“All right, kid. Eat up fast.” Johnny grabbed a smaller plate and placed two pancakes onto it. He set the plate in front of Robby. “Do you need me to cut them up for you?” After Robby nodded, Johnny grabbed a fork and knife. He cut the pancakes into bite sized pieces then handed the fork to Robby. After a light drizzle of syrup, Robby stabbed his fork into the pancake pieces and stuffed them into his mouth.

“You have to take him back to his mom today?”

Johnny looked up to find LaRusso watching them with a soft expression. “Yeah. So,” he turned back to Robby, “no dawdling!” He wagged a finger at Robby. “We can’t be late.” A laugh made him snap his gaze back to LaRusso, who bit his lip with his eyes sparkling. God, this guy was doing things to him, and Johnny wasn’t sure he was ready to examine that.

A wash of color spread over LaRusso’s face. “I need to be heading out. Another long day of work, and I need to go back home first.”

Johnny nodded at the table. “Eat something first.”

LaRusso sent an uncertain look to Robby but then nodded as he walked over to join father and son for breakfast. Robby wanted to know how LaRusso did the whole pancake flip thing, and LaRusso offered to show him another time, if of course, it was okay with Johnny. He agreed. Because how could he say no when Robby turned those big excited eyes on him? And as he sat there, Johnny thought, _Isn’t this how a family should be?_


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel stared out at the water rolling in and up the beach before slowly pulling back out. A sliver of the sun peeked over the horizon, tossing pinks and reds out to drive away the deep blues and purples of the night. After another long day of working, he waited for the beach to quiet, for the stragglers of teens staying out late to get drunk, or whatever else they did, to finally leave. He swam around in the ocean for longer than he intended, but he didn’t feel that same pull he was used to. Nothing called him to stay there and forget the world above the water’s surface. He dropped his head, fingers lacing together across the back of his neck. Something stronger kept him rooted to the land, and he was a little scared to identify what that was.

Beside him on the beach sat a bag now full with six bottles of water he took from the ocean. He still wasn’t sure how he was going to manage it all, but having the bottles might at least allow him to avoid the beach for a little while. With Barnes around, and of course Silver had to be here too, the beach felt too risky. If Barnes showed up again, if he got him in the water again and this time didn’t let him get away, Daniel knew his secret would be out. He swallowed hard, his heart quickening. He needed a solution to keep himself safe, and he didn’t know what it was. Would his father have been able to tell him what to do? Why did he bother wondering? No matter the answer, his father wasn’t there to help him. He didn’t even have Mr. Miyagi to turn to right now.

Mr. Miyagi called earlier to tell him that he was taking Julie to visit some friends he had near Boston. Daniel wouldn’t be able to contact him for the next two weeks, because the place they were going to had no phones. Mr. Miyagi asked about Mrs. Pierce, and Daniel told him she was doing fine, visiting with friends, and she seemed to be doing better than when she first arrived. This was the chance to tell Mr. Miyagi about Barnes, about Silver most definitely being back in town, but the words stuck in his throat. He knew he needed to stand on his own two feet and solve his problems on his own, but he felt uprooted, his world thrown into chaos. The shadow of Terry Silver bore down on him, sapping out every bit of strength and courage inside him.

Daniel lifted his head, gazing out at the water now shimmering with the reflection of the rising sun. He was tired and exhausted from a night of not sleeping, but he knew one thing for certain. He couldn’t let Silver win. Whatever Silver had planned, Daniel had to stop him. How he was going to do that, he still didn’t have an answer. He didn’t even know where Silver was. His only lead so far was Barnes. His mouth pursed, and his eyes narrowed at the horizon. Even if he found him again, he doubted Barnes would tell him anything about Silver, where he was, or what he was planning.

Standing up, Daniel snatched up the bag. For now, all he could do was be patient. Silver would show his hand eventually.

Daniel walked up the beach, heading back to where he parked his car. Exhaustion whispered in his head like a temptress calling him to sleep, but he only had a few hours before he needed to be back at the garage. All he needed was strong coffee, and he would figure out a way to make it through the day. He rubbed at his eyes. Maybe _a lot_ of strong coffee. He dumped his bag onto the passenger’s seat once he climbed into his car. Then he drove away, heading back to Mr. Miyagi’s house.

When he arrived home, Daniel walked up to the front door. He hid a yawn behind his hand, nearly cracking his jaw with how wide his mouth stretched open. As soon as the door opened, he froze in the entrance. The sickly stench of cigar smoke reached his nose, throwing him back in time. He didn’t have to search long to find the source. The man’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard on the end of his cigar, the ashes tumbling away and scattering over chest and lap. He pulled the cigar from his mouth, a slow smirk spreading at the smoke drifted lazily from his parted lips.

“Get out,” Daniel said, his voice low and cold, settling a glare on the man.

“Quite a rude way to speak to a guest. What would that sensei of yours say?”

“You’re not a guest, Kreese.” Daniel sneered at the name. “Get out.”

Kreese stood, sucking in another draw from his cigar as he made his approach. When he stood in front of Daniel, he blew out the smoke into his face, but Daniel refused to breathe it in, holding his breath as he glared Kreese down. The smirk was there again. Kreese reached over, crushing the burning end of the cigar against the wood of the doorframe. Then he tossed the cigar over his shoulder, like the disrespectful ass that he was.

“You know,” Kreese started.

“I don’t care. Get out!”

Kreese looked him over, a light in his eyes, like he had just found some wild stallion and was eager to break his spirit and tame him. “War changes a person,” he said calmly, and Daniel narrowed his eyes. “You can’t imagine the nightmares I suffered over there. The things I was forced to do in the name of our country.” Kreese shifted his stance. Daniel tensed, waiting for a punch to be thrown. “I’m pretty sure I never really left the war. I came back, and all I saw around me were enemies. A woman in the grocery store trying to calm her screaming child? The enemy. An old man struggling to walk across the street with a walker? The enemy. Some young punk with music blaring in his ears and disrespecting his elders? The enemy.”

“What’s your point?” Daniel bit out, though he didn’t want to listen to another word out of his mouth.

“I’m sure you’ve seen how war can break a man.”

Daniel’s mouth thinned as his mind recalled that night he came miserably to Mr. Miyagi’s house. That was the night he learned about the tragic past of his sensei. He remembered Mr. Miyagi drinking until he finally fell asleep. He remembered looking through Mr. Miyagi’s things, his heart sinking as he learned what happened to Mr. Miyagi’s wife and son while he was away at war. Mr. Miyagi didn’t get to see his wife before she died. He never even got to meet his son. His heart broke for his sensei. When he found the medal of honor, he never asked Mr. Miyagi what he had done to earn it.

“Your point?” Daniel repeated with a bit more force in his voice.

“I did some shit that I can say now I’m not proud of,” Kreese said, but he held himself like a man with no shame. “Both over there and when I came back here. After the war, there wasn’t much for me here. The war took its toll on me. I didn’t have a lot of job opportunities here. So, when Terry offered to open a dojo for me, I jumped at it. Other than fighting in a war, karate was the only thing I had. I was good at it. I could make others good at it too. I took weak kids and made them strong.”

“You made them into assholes.”

“I made them winners.”

“You made them fight dirty.”

Kreese narrowed his eyes. “You know, none of this would be happening right now if you had just lost the tournament in ‘84.”

“I wouldn’t have had to fight at all if you weren’t a shit teacher.” Daniel stepped into Kreese’s space. “Strike first, strike hard, no mercy? That’s bullshit. That’s not what karate is about. You warped their minds to think like you. To think everyone’s an enemy. But we’re not at war.”

“It’s been a war ever since Terry came into the picture. And it’ll stay that way until he’s gotten what he wants.”

Fury burned inside Daniel, almost blinding him. His body shook, barely restraining the desire to punch him. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Like I said,” Kreese’s mouth pulled in a ghost of a smirk, “if you had lost.”

“Or maybe you shouldn’t have choked Johnny. You almost killed him!” Daniel’s nails bit into his palms.

Kreese frowned. “And I regret that.”

Daniel tried to breathe evenly, but his rage was kicking up his fight response. “Do you regret almost killing Johnny? Or do you regret losing your star pupil and everyone else with him?”

“Johnny was like a son to me.”

“Good fathers don’t choke their sons.”

“I never claimed to be a good father. But there’s something I can do to help Johnny.”

Daniel eyed him, trying to catch the lie, to see through the manipulation Kreese was trying to spin like a spider wanting to catch a fly. “Then why don’t you go to Johnny? Why are you talking to me?”

“We both know Johnny won’t listen to anything I say to him.”

Daniel snorted. “You don’t deserve the courtesy of Johnny giving you a second chance.”

Kreese’s eyes traveled down then back up like was reading into Daniel’s very soul with the sweep of his gaze. The smirk cut across his face, almost cruel as he met Daniel’s furious glare.

“I know we both _care_ ,” he gave Daniel a meaningful look, “for Johnny.”

Daniel said nothing, clenching his jaw. His stomach turned, and he felt sick at the thought that Kreese had uncovered some hidden secret.

“And I know,” Kreese moved in closer so they were almost chest to chest, eyes never leaving Daniel’s, “you wouldn’t want Terry sinking his fangs into him.”

Daniel stiffened, the breath leaving him. It hit him, then, where Johnny got the idea of opening a dojo. He didn’t understand how Silver managed to get to him, but it was the only explanation. He thought back to yesterday. Was it only yesterday? He could see Johnny so clearly in his mind. Johnny with his son. Johnny smiling and happy as he shared breakfast with his son. Johnny with a look of pure love in his sparkling blue eyes as he ruffled his son’s hair. Then he thought about Silver and how he twisted people to bring out the worst in them. He tried to imagine how Silver would warp Johnny, tainting that image now burned into Daniel’s mind.

“Terry,” Kreese continued, “has been waiting this past decade. Waiting for the whole disaster of ‘85 to blow over. Waiting for it to be forgotten before he could try again to claim the Valley. Cobra Kai is banned. I won’t be allowed to teach again. Mike Barnes isn’t an option either. Terry needs someone not involved in the ‘85 tournament but still knows everything about Cobra Kai. A new name, a new sensei, but the same Cobra Kai mentality. Johnny’s the only option in his mind. The true leader of the Cobras, and the best student I ever had. But there’s a chance we could stop this.”

“What?” Daniel breathed out, his brain still trying to catch up with everything.

“Isn’t defense what your sensei always goes on about? Whenever your life was in danger, he put himself in the way, standing like a wall to protect you. That’s what you needed to do now. Lay down on the grenade to protect Johnny. Because the one thing Terry wants more than taking over the Valley is crushing you. Give yourself over to him, and you might save Johnny.”

“How do I know I can trust anything you say?” Daniel frowned, but the worry was set so deep it was in his bones. “You could be spinning lies just to trick me. You and Silver are best buds, after all. War buddies. You saved his life.”

“Nine years is a long time, Danny boy. Things change.” Kreese grimaced, and Daniel almost wondered what could have happened between them. “But you can always ask him for yourself. Ask him if he’s ever met Terry. Ask him if Terry’s offered him a job. And when you find the truth,” he landed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, squeezing hard enough to make him wince, “I hope you’ll make the right choice.” Kreese stepped around him and exited the house.

_Shit. SHIT!_

Daniel turned on his heel and got back in his car. He needed to talk with Johnny. He needed to know what the truth was, but he prayed Kreese was lying to him. The thought of Silver pulling Johnny into his sick game made his stomach churn. Daniel took deep breaths, struggling to keep the sickness down.

The drive to Johnny’s apartment complex passed in a blur. He might have run a few lights, but his focus was entirely on reaching Johnny as soon as possible. The moment the car was parked, Daniel was out of it, slamming the door behind him. He stumbled over his feet, the world spinning for a moment. His fist pounded on the door, so loudly his head was aching at the sound of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny groaned. It was too early in the morning. His alarm wouldn’t go off for at least another hour. Who the hell was trying to beat down his door? He was exhausted after a long day of laying down heavy paving stones. Maybe drinking a whole six pack after getting off work wasn’t the smartest idea, but he reasoned he needed it. The pounding continued. With a grumble, Johnny pulled himself out of bed and stumbled as he tugged on some pants.

“Quit with the pounding already!” Johnny walked down the hall, scratching a hand through his hair. Whoever it was, they were going to end up waking up the whole damn complex at this rate. When he reached the door, he yanked it open, readying to shout in the person’s face. It all tangled up in his throat, and he snapped his mouth shut as he stared at LaRusso.

“Johnny,” LaRusso breathed, his chest heaving. Sweat dripped down the side of his face. His hair was damp against his head and curling just slightly behind his ears. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked a little too ashen, maybe slightly green too. Johnny wasn’t sure if LaRusso was about to pass out or vomit on him.

“Jesus fuck, LaRusso!” Johnny grabbed him and pulled him into the apartment, guiding him over to the couch before he could collapse. “What the hell happened to you?”

LaRusso took a few deep breaths before he lifted his gaze to Johnny. “Please tell me you’ve never heard the name Terry Silver before.”

Johnny stared into those desperate brown eyes, but his hungover, exhausted brain couldn’t put together what any of this was about. “How do you know that name?”

“Johnny, please say you don’t know him.”

Johnny frowned. “I’ve been doing some work around his mansion.”

LaRusso looked like Johnny just punched him. He turned his head, panicked eyes darting all around, never settling.

Johnny sat down next to him and reached out to take LaRusso’s hand. “Tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Terry Silver isn’t a good man, Johnny.” LaRusso finally met his gaze. “Don’t take his offer. I know he can offer you a lot of money. But, _please_ , don’t take it.”

Johnny’s brow furrowed. “How do you know he offered me anything? All I said was I did some work around his mansion. You know, because I work as a handyman. What do you think he offered me?”

“Kreese-”

“Kreese?” Johnny shouted, squeezing LaRusso’s hand so hard he grimaced.

“He was at Mr. Miyagi’s house when I got home.” LaRusso licked his lip, his gaze flicking away.

“Did he hurt you?” Johnny looked him over, but he couldn’t see any visible signs of injury.

LaRusso shook his head. “He put his cigar out on the doorframe though.”

“That’s where your concern is?” Johnny snapped, and LaRusso jumped. He had to release LaRusso’s hand before he crushed it as rage surged up in him. After Kreese nearly choked him to death, Johnny had hoped to never see, or hear from, that man ever again. What the hell was he doing waiting at LaRusso’s home?

“He didn’t lay a finger on me. He - He just talked.”

“Talked?” Johnny snorted then got up to pace. Now his brain was awake. His hands clenched and unclenched, wanting something to hit, preferably Kreese’s ugly face. “And you listened to him?”

“I was hoping he was lying. I was hoping he was trying to trick me into doing something stupid. But Silver approached you. Johnny, he offered to open a dojo for you.”

Johnny whirled around on him. “And you thought I would take it?”

“I don’t know what to think!” LaRusso shouted back, but the fear in his eyes screamed louder. It took Johnny back to the other night. LaRusso hadn’t wanted to go back home. He thought he saw someone at the store, someone worse than the asshole that kicked him in the face. Pieces lined up again. That person was Terry Silver. “That’s why,” LaRusso continued, lowering his voice, “I had to hear it from you. I need to hear the truth from you so I don’t walk right into their trap.”

“It was never a thought in my head,” Johnny spat out.

“But when you asked-”

“I was never going to take his offer,” Johnny shouted over him. “Maybe he put the idea in my head, but the only way I’m opening a dojo is if you’re there with me.”

“W-What?” LaRusso blinked wide eyes.

“Kreese is always here.” Johnny jabbed a finger against his temple. “I was his student for so long that I hear his voice in my head. Strike first. Strike hard. No Mercy.” Each bark of the mantra got a flinch from LaRusso. “Men don’t cry. Stop being a pussy. I don’t train losers. I still feel his fucking arm around my neck.” He pointed to his neck, and LaRusso’s gaze locked onto it, a haunted look in his eyes. He wondered how many times LaRusso relived that night in the parking lot too. “The Valley doesn’t need that kind of Cobra Kai. And if I opened a dojo, I know that’s what it’s going to become because that’s all I know.”

LaRusso blinked then lifted his gaze, the whole thing almost in slow motion. “You wouldn’t be like Kreese.”

Johnny scoffed, turning away from him.

“I’m serious. I know you never wanted to do that my knee. I know Bobby beat himself up after that kick. Both of you were just doing as Kreese told you to. I don’t blame either of you for it. I saw your eyes back then, Johnny. You were conflicted, wanting to follow the orders of your sensei but wanting to finish the fight honorably. You fucking handed me the trophy.”

“It doesn’t change how I was taught.”

LaRusso sighed, and it drew Johnny’s gaze back to him. “You’re not the only former Cobra in this room.”

Johnny snorted. “You? Yeah right.”

“I was.” LaRusso let out a shaky breath before meeting Johnny’s eyes. “Terry Silver taught me.”

Johnny walked back over and dropped, hard, onto the couch. He stared ahead of him. His brain just wouldn’t wrap itself around this new information. He just couldn’t imagine LaRusso in a Cobra Kai gi or training with anyone other than Mr. Miyagi.

“Bullshit,” Johnny said after several long minutes of silence. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“The ‘85 tournament,” LaRusso said, his voice lacking any emotion in it, like he was trying to distance himself from reality. “They had a new ruling. The previous champion only had to fight the final match. It was tempting. I wanted to sign up at first. Mr. Miyagi was against it. He was right. Karate is for defense. I shouldn’t be hung up on trophies and titles. But Silver wanted me in the tournament.”

“Why?” Johnny’s brow creased, watching LaRusso closely as he spoke.

“Because beating you destroyed Cobra Kai. Because Kreese is his old war buddy, who had saved his life enough times that Silver would do anything for him. Give him all the Cobra Kai dojos he could want. But he needed Cobra Kai on top, and he wanted to make me suffer. Mike Barnes, the guy who kicked me in the face, was his gun for hire. Mr. Bad Boy of karate.”

“Sounds like he’s trying too hard to be badass.” Johnny sneered.

“Silver had him harassing me to sign up. He came to me at the shop. He stole the bonsai trees we were going to sell. Eventually, I felt like I had no choice but to sign up. Mr. Miyagi wouldn’t train me. I felt so stupid and alone, and Silver swooped in with an offer to train me.”

“He got you wrapped around his slimy little finger, didn’t he?” Johnny wanted to say it was pathetic that LaRusso fell for it. But he had let Kreese manipulate him for years. He could understand the feeling of being alone then having someone take him under his wing and make him feel strong.

“Stupid, huh? I trained with him, but he brought out something in me that I didn’t like.” LaRusso’s eyes filled with regret as he lowered them, staring down at his hands. “When I went to tell him I was through with his training, that’s when Kreese sprung back from the dead.” A bitter laugh rumbled from his chest. “Oh. I didn’t mention that, did I? Silver told me that Kreese was dead.”

“Jesus, LaRusso!” Johnny shook his head. He thought LaRusso would have some kind of charmed life after the ‘84 tournament, riding high off that win. He never expected anything like _this_ to be going on.

“The whole thing was planned. Mike Barnes made it the final round, ready to strike me down and take my title so Silver could win his little revenge scheme.” Bitterness was the only thing in LaRusso’s voice, and Johnny hated the way it sounded. “Keep the score zero-zero and run out the time. It was brutal, and I was fighting the whole time not to give in to the poison Silver put in me. I wanted to respect Mr. Miyagi’s teachings. He kept pounding me. Gain a point, lose a point. That whole fight was why Cobra Kai got a lifetime ban.”

“Shit,” Johnny cursed under his breath.

“That’s why Silver needed a new tactic for taking over the Valley with his dojos. Can’t use Kreese anymore.” LaRusso’s eyes turned on him. “That’s why he wants you.”

“He can keep dreaming because there’s sure as hell no way I’m accepting anything from him.” Disgust twisted inside him. He almost couldn’t ask. “What happened with the tournament?”

“I was more scared of myself than of Barnes. I wanted to give up.”

“Bullshit.” Johnny couldn’t imagine LaRusso, the punk who never knew when to stay down, not getting right back up on his feet, ready to keep fighting.

“Yeah.” LaRusso let out a breathy laugh. “Mr. Miyagi snapped me out of it. Reminded me that I had strong roots. All I had to do was trust and believe in myself. I beat Barnes with the next point.”

“You sure know how to piss people off.” Johnny shook his head.

“I haven’t even told you about the trip to Okinawa.” LaRusso laughed. He waved it off when Johnny frowned at him. “A story for another time.” He leaned back, resting his head against the back of the couch as he closed his eyes. He looked so tired.

Johnny stared at him. Some of that tension had melted out of him as he told his story. He was glad LaRusso decided to tell him about it, but it pissed him off that it ever happened. He dropped his gaze to his hands. Maybe if he just learned to let Ali go after she dumped him, LaRusso wouldn’t have had to suffer through any of that.

Something nagged at his mind.

“Why did Kreese talk to you?”

“You wouldn’t have listened to him,” LaRusso mumbled, somewhere between sleep and awake.

“That’s not the reason. What did he want from _you_?”

Tension filled every line of LaRusso’s body, but he didn’t open his eyes. “More than wanting to take over the Valley, he wants to make me suffer. Suffer and suffer, and then the pain begins. If I give myself to Silver, he might give up the idea of having you run a dojo for him.”

Johnny stilled. He didn’t need to see LaRusso’s eyes to know he was determined to make the sacrifice. It hung heavy in the air after he stopped talking.

“That fucker isn’t touching you.”

LaRusso’s eyes snapped open wide as he stared at Johnny.

“I’m not some kid being choked out in a parking lot, LaRusso. I’m not weak. You don’t have to play the sacrificial lamb to protect me.”

“I know you’re strong, Johnny.” LaRusso smiled, his tired eyes lighting up. “I just kept thinking about yesterday morning. You and your son. I didn’t want to see that ruined.”

“Get some sleep, LaRusso.”

“Can’t. Have work.”

“You’re about to pass out right now. You’re not working, so get some fucking sleep.”

LaRusso made a noise like he wanted to argue, but his body clearly couldn’t put up a fight anymore at this point. His eyes slipped shut again, and in a few minutes, his chest was rising and falling in deep sleep.

_This fucking idiot_ , Johnny thought, his gaze softening. Leave it to LaRusso to be the person fighting in his corner. Carefully, he got his arms under LaRusso then lifted him from the couch and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. LaRusso snuggled into the mattress, clutching his arms around the pillow as Johnny pulled off his shoes then pulled the covers up over him. LaRusso was passed out in his bed, and Johnny felt tempted to crawl right back under the covers with him. Standing up straight, he scratched a hand through his hair. Maybe one of these days, he would actually address these weird thoughts in his head, like wondering why LaRusso smelled like the ocean.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel blinked slowly, bleary eyes struggling to take in the room around him. Where was he? This was definitely not his bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the dingy ceiling. The memories were gradually coming back to his sleep laden brain. Staying up all night on the beach. Meeting Kreese at the house. Blabbing everything about Terry Silver to Johnny.

Daniel shot up, sucking in a deep breath. Did he really do that? He pressed his fingers into his eyes as he leaned forward. He knew he had to tell Johnny everything. Silver had dragged him into this whole mess when he offered to open a dojo for Johnny. But this was the first time he told anyone about it, someone who wasn’t involved in the whole ordeal. He thought maybe he should feel better, like a weight was lifted off him. But other secrets still lurked beneath the surface, and he had a sinking feeling Johnny would want to know about them sooner or later.

A grumbling brought Daniel out of his thoughts. When did he last eat? He climbed out of the bed then wandered down the hall.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Carmen’s voice greeted him when he reached the kitchen.

Daniel jerked his head and blinked at Carmen standing in front of the stove. “Carmen, hey. Um.” He rubbed at his head as he walked over to the counter. “What’s going on?”

Carmen frowned as she got a better look at him. “Oh, dear, you really do look terrible. You should really get some better sleep.”

“Yeah.” Daniel smiled tiredly. “Whatever you’re cooking smells good.”

“Go sit. It’s almost ready.” She shooed him off with a soup ladle.

Daniel laughed but did as instructed, sliding onto one of the chairs at the table. “Where’s Johnny?”

“The hot water in my shower stopped working last night. Johnny’s taking a look at it. So, to thank him, I’m making dinner.”

Daniel nodded, his gaze drifting around the apartment. Then he snapped his head back at her. “Wait. Dinner?”

“You needed the sleep from what I hear.” Carmen shot him a stern look. “Johnny said you were practically dead on your feet when you came over.”

Daniel ducked his head and drew in on himself. “Yeah, I guess I was having trouble sleeping.”

Carmen placed a bowl down in front of him with a spoon. “That guy you thought you saw?”

“Yeah.” Daniel lifted his head and met her gaze. “I told Johnny everything about him.”

Carmen placed a hand on his arm and gave it a tight squeeze. “I know it can be difficult to talk about the… things that happened, but I think talking about it can be good.”

“All right. Your shower should be good.” Johnny entered the apartment with a toolbox hanging from one hand. He stopped when he noticed Daniel sitting at the table. “Get enough sleep, princess?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and scooped up a spoonful of the soup. It was as good as it smelled with just enough heat to give a good kick without setting all his taste buds on fire. Johnny left the toolbox on the couch and walked over to join them at the table.

“Thanks for cooking, Carmen.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Carmen smiled. “I’m just glad I won’t have to take another freezing cold shower.”

“You should have told me sooner.”

Carmen rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder. “It was one night. I survived. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to go sit with my feet up.”

“Do you need any help?” Daniel asked, his head popping up.

“You eat.” Carmen pointed at him. “Doctor’s orders. Well, nurse’s orders.”

“You heard the lady.” Johnny smirked, and Daniel scowled at him. After walking Carmen to the door, he returned to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of the soup for himself.

Daniel bit the corner of his lip, stirring the soup absently with his spoon. “Did you go to work today?”

Johnny lifted his head with an eyebrow cocked upward. “Afraid he’d seduce me with all his money?” The teasing humor faded from his eyes as Daniel frowned. “Yeah, no, I called in and told my boss I couldn’t make it today. He wasn’t too pleased.”

Daniel shifted in his seat. “You didn’t have to do that. You could have gone in. I just-” He heaved a sigh. “I know how Silver can manipulate people. Maybe you’re smarter than me. I didn’t even know it was happening until I was already deep into it.”

“Yeah, well, I already had years of Kreese manipulating me. Really heightens that sense of when someone’s bullshitting you.” Johnny shoveled in another spoonful, slurping up the soup. Daniel’s face scrunched up. “Oh, don’t be a food snob. We’re not at some fancy ass restaurant. I can slurp soup in my crappy apartment if I want to.”

“You look real classy like that.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“So, any other big bombshells you want to drop on me?” Johnny flicked his gaze across the table at him, and Daniel’s mouth went dry. Johnny must have noticed something in his face because he sat up a little straighter. “Is it about Okinawa?”

Daniel shook his head. “I mean, yeah, there’s a story there. But, no, um.” He bit down on his lip, his heart beating a little faster. Could he actually tell Johnny? He had kept this secret for his whole life. Telling someone was scary, and maybe that someone being Johnny was even more terrifying. But after everything recently, he almost felt like Johnny was the one person he could and should tell. “There’s something else.”

Silence hung over them. Blue met brown across the table. The minutes stretched on.

“Am I supposed to guess?” Johnny’s mouth pulled downward.

“I need a minute.” Daniel got up from the table, heading for the door.

“Hey!” Johnny jumped up to follow him. He caught Daniel’s arm at the door.

“I’m not running away. I just need to grab something first.”

Johnny held onto his arm, searching Daniel’s eyes for a long moment. When Johnny released him, Daniel opened the door. He left the apartment and walked back to his car. After he grabbed the bag, he returned to Johnny’s apartment.

“The suspense is killing me.” Johnny leaned against the wall with his arms folded as Daniel pushed the door closed. Despite the bored glare he was shooting at Daniel, curiosity shone in his eyes.

“Gee, with that attitude, maybe I should have just taken off.” Daniel rolled his eyes, wondering if he would regret this. He walked past him to the bathroom. Johnny followed close behind him. The bathroom was small, but it at least had a full tub.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked, almost shouted, as Daniel removed his pants.

Daniel tossed his pants at Johnny then climbed into the tub. “You’ll see.” He smirked at the bewilderment playing across Johnny’s face. He settled down, stretching his legs out the length of the tub.

“You’re being weirder than usual, LaRusso.” Johnny frowned but came to sit on the edge of the tub while Daniel dug out one of the bottles from his bag. “Are you always this dramatic about things?”

Daniel kept his gaze on the bottle as he twisted the cap off it. “I have to show you. If I just tell you, you won’t believe me.”

Johnny snorted. “Why wouldn’t I believe you? It can’t be that crazy.”

Daniel stayed silent. How was Johnny going to react? Maybe he was being completely stupid. Maybe he should get out of the tub and just play it off as some kind of joke. His stomach turned with nervous energy.

_I have to do this_.

Determination flared inside him. For once, Daniel felt like he could be fully honest with someone. He couldn’t believe that person was Johnny Lawrence, especially with everything that happened between them in the past. But here he was, ready to bare his deepest secret to the guy who used to beat the crap out of him. Biting his lip, he turned the bottle over, drizzling the water out to cover as much of his legs as possible. Just a small splash was enough to make the coppery scales sprout from his flesh and seamlessly stitch his legs together. He never liked watching how his feet stretched and thinned into fins. It was a tight fit in the small tub once his tail had fully formed.

Johnny jolted away from the tub and nearly brained himself on the sink when he fell. “What the hell is this, LaRusso?”

Daniel flinched, keeping his head lowered as he crinkled the empty bottle in his hands. “You asked if I was hiding anything else.”

“Shit.” Johnny got back to his feet, raking a hand through his hair. “Well, I wasn’t expecting something like this.”

“Yeah,” Daniel let out a humorless laugh, “that’s why I had to show it.”

Johnny eased himself back onto the edge of the tub, not speaking for a long time. The silence only added to Daniel’s anxiety. He crunched the bottle between his hands. Maybe this was a mistake.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Johnny shook his head. “I’ve dumped water on you before.”

Daniel tilted his head up, shooting a bland glare at him. “That was regular water. Not saltwater.”

“But you’ve gone to the beach. That’s where we met in the first place.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “But did you ever actually see me go into the water?” He watched the gears turning in Johnny’s head as he thought it over. “I’m a saltwater merman. I can live on land and freshwater doesn’t hurt me. Unless I breathe it in. It’s like poison if I breathe it. Only saltwater makes me shift. And,” he rolled a shoulder, “I can’t really survive if I stay out of the ocean for long periods.”

Something must have clicked in Johnny’s brain. He nodded slowly, his eyes drifting to Daniel’s arms. “That’s why you had that weird rash.”

“Yeah. I might have forgotten.” Daniel winced. “I was working a lot of hours, and summer’s always bad with all the teens that like to loiter around the beach. Sometimes it gets hard to find a time when I can go without risking people spotting me.”

“And that’s why you were at the hardware store.” Johnny rubbed at his face like it was all coming together.

“Yeah, but getting enough water to fill up the tub would take forever. And there’s always that risk of someone passing by while I load up gallon containers of ocean water into my car.”

Another period of silence, and Daniel was surprised Johnny seemed to be taking this so well. After that little outburst, of course. Johnny’s gaze drifted over the tail then lifted to Daniel’s eyes.

“Can I touch it?”

Daniel swallowed at how tentative his voice was. He nodded, maybe only a little jerkily. Only his parents had ever seen him like this. He never thought about anyone else wanting to touch his tail. He only ever imagined disgust from people if they learned the truth about him. When Johnny lay his hand over the coppery scales, Daniel was proud of himself for not jumping or tensing up too much. His hand rested on what would be Daniel’s upper thigh. Then slowly, the hand moved, sliding over smooth scales and down his tail, over what should be his knee, down what would be shin and calf, all the way to ankles where scales turned to fins. His fingers ghosted over the fins. Daniel’s breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes grew wide.

With a violent jerk, Daniel forced the shift back. The scales shrank back into his flesh, painfully, as he pulled his legs up to his chest. What the fuck? He never experienced _that_ while he was shifted into his merman form. The flush crept across his cheeks, reaching to the tips of his ears and traveling down his neck. Heat still coiled in his gut as his heart pounded like it was trying to escape his chest.

Johnny blinked up at him, his brow furrowing at the strange reaction. “Did I hurt you?”

Daniel shook his head, not trusting his voice at first. “No, nope. All good.”

Johnny’s mouth pulled downward. “Now you’re acting weird again. If you didn’t want me touching it, you could have just said so.” He watched Daniel closely, his blue eyes narrowing just slightly like he was trying to read into Daniel’s very soul. Daniel shifted, keeping his legs drawn up close to his chest. “Why are you all red?”

“I’m not all red,” Daniel argued with a scowl. “Anyway,” he sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, “now do you see why I said I would be alone? This isn’t exactly something I can tell just anyone.” He watched as Johnny shifted closer, scooting forward on the edge of the tub.

Daniel had dated, had one-night stands, plenty over the years until a couple of years ago when he put away the thought of meeting someone. He always thought back to Ali and Kumiko, the ones who had gotten away. Maybe some part of him believed he would reunite with one of them, rekindle the only romantic love he had known. Now there was Johnny, right in front of him, making him feel things he didn’t think he would again. It was confusing.

“But you told me.” Johnny held him with those brilliant blue eyes, blue like a clear ocean calling to him.

“Because you should know.” Daniel wished his heart would stop racing already.

“And how many other people have you told?” There was a silent question, and Daniel thought he could hear it. _Did you tell Ali?_

“My mom knows, obviously. But I’ve always kept it secret.”

Johnny’s eyebrows shot upward. “Not even your sensei?”

“I’m pretty sure he suspects something, but he never pressed me to tell him.” Daniel was always grateful for that. “And I never had a relationship with anyone where I felt like I could trust them enough to tell them.”

Johnny’s brow furrowed. “But you told me?”

Daniel sighed, pressing his fingers against his eyes. “I don’t know! It just felt like the right thing to do.” Hands circled his wrists, and he didn’t fight when they tugged his hands away from his face. That cocky half smirk on Johnny’s face made Daniel’s heart skip.

“Couldn’t tell Ali, but you could tell me?” Johnny had leaned in closer. “Some people might read into that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Daniel huffed, frowning. “And what would they read?”

Johnny kept smirking then leaned back with a hum as he released Daniel’s wrists. “I don’t know. What would they read, fish boy?” He got up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Daniel to wonder what the hell that was all about.


	14. Chapter 14

What the fuck? Johnny yanked open the door of his refrigerator, even though he already knew there was no beer. His mind spun after everything that happened in the bathroom. LaRusso was a fucking merman? How was that even a thing? Johnny dragged a hand down his face. He would have called LaRusso insane if he hadn’t seen it for himself. He stared down at his hand, the feel of those scales still lingering on his fingertips. He swallowed hard. If LaRusso hadn’t reacted like that, Johnny might have explored every inch of his tail.

Shit. Johnny rubbed at his eyes. If he had stayed in that bathroom any longer, he might have done something incredibly stupid. Like kissing LaRusso. Johnny groaned. His brain kept teasing the thought, a whisper at first. Then he was leaning in close, inches from LaRusso’s face with a blush of color on his tanned cheeks, and the thought was suddenly screaming at him.

“I think,” LaRusso said, calling Johnny’s attention to him as he came down the hall, “I’m going to head home.” He was dressed again, thankfully, with his bag hanging from his hand. He shifted awkwardly, not meeting Johnny’s gaze. “I’m still wearing yesterday’s clothes, and I probably smell like crap.”

_You smell like the ocean_. Johnny bit his tongue before he blurted that out. “Right.”

Neither of them moved. Johnny’s brain yelled at him to tell him to stay, but he stood there frozen with the refrigerator door still open. The moment passed, and LaRusso nodded then headed for the door. It closed behind him, and Johnny shoved the refrigerator shut. He raked his hands through his hair. He never had trouble picking up women, and he knew he had caught the eye of a few guys in the past, even if he never had any interest in them. But this wasn’t picking up some random chick at a bar. This was Daniel fucking LaRusso, and Johnny didn’t know how to handle that.

“I need a drink.”

Johnny grabbed his keys and wallet then left the apartment. He drove to the nearest strip mall, where he usually stopped by the mini mart to pick up a six pack or two when he was out. Why was it always like this? Whenever LaRusso rolled into his life, it was like getting hit by a hurricane. Everything got upended, and Johnny was left picking through the pieces of his life in the wake of it.

Mr. Reid was _pissed_ when he called in that morning to say he couldn’t make it into work. He threatened to fire him, but apparently Silver liked him so much his job was safe. Knowing everything now, the idea of doing any kind of work for Silver sickened Johnny. Bitterness still lingered in him. Bitterness over losing Ali to LaRusso, losing the title in ‘84, losing his mentor, a father figure, and losing karate. Maybe that all played into Silver’s disgusting revenge fantasy. He probably believed all of that would make Johnny willing to accept his offer to get payback for everything he lost to LaRusso.

Johnny shook his head as he parked his car. Silver was a fucking moron if he believed that. Even if he hadn’t fully gotten over Ali, Johnny had long ago given up on the idea that they were meant to be. Even if he won the tournament, he wouldn’t have deserved it. They fought dirty, but of course, LaRusso was too stubborn to stay down after Bobby’s kick to his knee. Johnny knew LaRusso deserved the win. It was Kreese, not LaRusso, that made him walk away from karate. And it was LaRusso that made him want to come back. It was LaRusso who first told him he wasn’t a shitty father and who showed concern for his wellbeing. And he felt stupid now for never realizing it was always LaRusso first in his head, back then and through all the years since they met on the beach.

Johnny climbed out of his car. He stepped toward the mini mart but paused. His gaze lingered on the empty store front next to the mini mart. It was a decent space. With some work, he could see it being turned into a dojo.

“So, the kid talked to you.”

Johnny jerked around, and his eyes narrowed when he spotted Kreese walking up to him. His hands curled, but a trickle of fear found its way into him. They were in a different parking lot. A smashed second place trophy lay in pieces. Kreese’s arm squeezed around his neck. Johnny had to force himself to remember to breathe as he reached for the anger burning inside him.

“What the hell do you want?”

Kreese’s eyes crinkled, and he stepped forward to close the distance between them. “I needed to make sure LaRusso convinced you to make the right choice.”

“What would you care what choice I made?”

“You were always like a son to me, Johnny. I always wanted the best for you.”

“And that’s why you almost choked me to death?” Johnny spat out with venom dripping from his voice.

Kreese showed nothing in his face, which only pissed Johnny off more. “A regret I live with every day.” He shifted his stance, hands shoved deep into his pockets. “I failed you in more ways than one. I remember that day, you just got your blue belt, and there were tears in your eyes.”

“Yeah, I remember that too.” Johnny sneered. “I remember you telling me to suck it up and not be a pussy. Winners didn’t cry. You didn’t give a fuck about me then. You didn’t care that I was being verbally, emotionally, and eventually physically abused by my step dad. But you were a father figure to me, so I sucked it up and did what you told me to do just to get a hint of approval from you. Even when I knew it was a bullshit order, I followed it. And you still tried to kill me.” He didn’t know when he raised his voice, but he was shouting by the end, screaming in the man’s face.

“I should have taken better care of you.”

Johnny shook his head, glaring. “And why should I believe any change of heart you have?”

“I did a lot of jobs for Terry. Many of them were rather questionable. The government’s been on him for years trying to pin something on him so they can shut him down and lock him up. But he has a lot of money, and he knows the right people to dump his chemicals without the government being able to trace it back to him. I helped on plenty of those jobs.”

“What’s your point?” Johnny snapped.

Kreese stared at him then sighed. “You and that LaRusso kid. You have no patience at all.”

The comparison to LaRusso wasn’t a surprise. They were hot headed and stubborn, and, they were always drawn to the other. The reason for that now was so obvious he couldn’t believe it took so long for him to see the truth.

“Maybe we would listen better if you didn’t ramble on because you’re in love with the sound of your own voice,” Johnny grumbled.

Kreese’s mouth thinned, and anger flashed for an instant in his eyes. “On one of those jobs, only two or so years ago, I actually looked around and saw the effects of those chemicals on the people living in the area where we dumped them. I saw a kid, about the same age you were when you got your blue belt. The chemicals were already eating away at him, making him sick. And we were about to dump more chemicals. They would only make him sicker. I thought about how my teachings were like those chemicals, a poison I planted into each one of my students. I think that was the first time I finally stopped seeing everyone as my enemy. These were poor, innocent people slowly dying to profit the rich. I refused to do that job. I refused every job from Terry since. Terry wasn’t happy about that, but I knew he was still plotting to get his revenge on LaRusso and his sensei. I’m not looking for any forgiveness. I know I don’t deserve that from you. But if my only redemption is making sure Terry doesn’t poison you even more than I already did, that’s enough for me.”

“You really can’t help but talk a person’s ear off, can you?” Johnny rubbed at his face with both hands. Damn, he wished he had gotten at least two or three beers in him before this conversation. He refused to trust Kreese after that night in the parking lot, and he hated that he actually heard sincerity in Kreese’s voice. But that was his whole thing, wasn’t it? He would say anything, make it sound sincere and real, all so he could get a person wrapped around his little finger. Kreese was one of the masters of manipulation. “And you’re right. I’m not going to forgive you. But maybe all that poison you sprouted at Cobra Kai was worth it in the end. I’m not stupid enough to trust anything out of Silver’s mouth. Especially not after what he _and_ you put LaRusso through.”

The corner of Kreese’s mouth twisted upward, and Johnny’s lips curled back in a sneer. He recognized that smirk, and it usually meant something shitty was about to come out Kreese’s mouth. His fists clenched at his sides.

“You know, I always thought that LaRusso punk might be a little fa-”

Johnny’s fist connected with Kreese’s jaw, hard and fast. Kreese stumbled back a step, holding a hand to his jaw, but his smirk remained in place. There was a light in his eyes, like Johnny’s reaction just gave him all the answers. Johnny swallowed, the adrenaline and fury still pumping through him.

“All that rivalry.” Kreese laughed. “I never thought you’d turn into some kind of pansy.”

“Get the fuck out of town,” Johnny growled, low and threateningly. “I don’t want to ever see your face again. And if you go anywhere near LaRusso again, I will end you.”

Kreese huffed, touching a hand to his jaw. “You still have one hell of a punch, son.”

“Don’t,” Johnny snapped, holding a finger up in Kreese’s face, “call me that.”

Kreese’s eyes narrowed, maybe a hint of something there. Pain? Regret? “Don’t forget I taught you everything you know.” He grabbed hold of Johnny’s wrist and shoved the hand out of his face. “But I didn’t teach you everything _I_ know.”

Johnny ripped his arm free. “I’m not afraid of you. Not anymore.”

“I’m not the one you should be worrying about.” Kreese leaned back. “I had plenty of hate toward LaRusso and his damn sensei. But I’ve put that behind me. I’m not looking for revenge. But Terry’s like a dog with a bone. He won’t stop until he’s finally won. Either he’s going to take over the Valley with you as the new head of his dojo, or he’s going to crush and humiliate LaRusso.”

Johnny narrowed his eyes, searching Kreese’s face. There was something he wasn’t saying. No, Johnny realized. There was no “or” when it came to Silver. He knew the type of man Silver was. He had the power and money to get whatever he wanted.

“He’s not getting me or LaRusso.”

Kreese nodded, but he didn’t look convinced. “Tell me. Does LaRusso still live with his sensei?” He smirked when Johnny’s mouth thinned. “Of course, he does. That kid has no sense of self preservation. He just plants himself right in the middle of danger. Terry knows exactly where to find him.”

_I didn’t want to go home_.

“Shit.” Johnny shoved past Kreese, racing for his car. Of course, LaRusso didn’t want to go home! Everyone who hated him enough to make him suffer was back in town and knew where he lived. He shoved his key into the ignition when the passenger’s side door opened and a body slid into the car seat next to him. “Get out of my car.” He shot a murderous glare at Kreese.

“You’re going to need me.” Kreese slammed the door shut. “You’ll need backup.”

Johnny ground his teeth. He hated to admit it, but Kreese did have more insight on this whole situation with Silver. Kreese would know Silver’s weaknesses. “Fine.” Johnny pulled away from the parking lot. “But say one word, and I’m kicking you out. And I’m not stopping to do it.” He hit the gas, heading for Mr. Miyagi’s house.

The silence of the car was oppressive, but Johnny didn’t bother cranking on the radio. His mind was too focused on getting to LaRusso as fast as possible. Kreese sat silently beside him. Johnny tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He was pissed. Pissed at Kreese, pissed at Silver, pissed at himself for letting LaRusso just walk out of his apartment earlier. Why didn’t he stop him? His jaw ached, and he tried to stop clenching it so hard.

LaRusso’s car was parked outside when Johnny pulled up. He got out of the car, rushing for the front door. It was open. Johnny’s heart stopped as he stepped inside. A fight had definitely taken place here. More worrisome than the mess were the spots of dark blood gleaming on the floor. He heard footsteps behind him. Johnny spun around grabbing hold of the lapels of Kreese’s coat.

“You were in on this from the start,” Johnny growled in his face. “All that talk was just to keep me out of the way, wasn’t it?”

Kreese snorted. “Why would that even be necessary? You,” a cruel smirk cut across his face, “wouldn’t have even known Terry came for him if I hadn’t approached you.”

Johnny shoved him hard enough to send Kreese to the ground. He stood over his former sensei wanting to beat that damn smirk off his face, but LaRusso was in trouble. He needed to focus on that first. Stepping around Kreese, Johnny headed for his car. It was time to pay Silver a visit.


	15. Chapter 15

He was such an idiot! Daniel kept thinking that as he drove away from Johnny’s apartment. He could still feel the ghost of Johnny’s hand trailing down his leg or his strong but loose hold around his wrists. A flush crept across his cheeks when he remembered how close Johnny leaned in toward him. Just a little closer, and they could have kissed. The thought brought a full-blown blush to his face, and that was exactly why he had to get out of there. He couldn’t even look at Johnny without wondering what his lips would feel like.

Why did he have to start thinking about kissing Johnny Lawrence? He guessed that was pretty par for his apparent type. Which seemed to be people he couldn’t be with. He only dated Ali until prom when she left him for some stupid football player. Kumiko stayed in Japan to study dance, and he was happy for her getting to chase her dream. And now Johnny, because of course, the universe hated him. Johnny wasn’t interested in guys. Right?

Daniel frowned as he parked outside Mr. Miyagi’s house. Maybe he shouldn’t assume. Mr. Miyagi would probably tell him to talk to Johnny first before jumping to conclusions. And he would be right. Daniel sighed. But not right now. He was tired, and he was sure his boss was going to scream at him tomorrow for not coming in today. Whatever. He could fire him. Daniel already had the job lined up at Norouzi Auto.

Daniel climbed out of his car then headed up to the house, rubbing at his head. He reached to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. His hand stilled, and a frown settled on his face. In his rush to get to Johnny, he couldn’t remember if he locked the door. Not that locking the door mattered, apparently, since Kreese had gotten in earlier. Did he come back? His mouth thinned. He was not in the mood to deal with Kreese after everything.

Daniel shoved the door open and stepped inside, but the anger lodged in his throat. A string dangled from the hall ceiling. He plucked off one of the Polaroids taped to the string and stared at the picture. The color drained from his face. It was a picture of him at the beach, coming out of the water. His face wasn’t clear, but his tail was in full view. Panic made his heart stutter. Who? Kreese? That didn’t make sense. He didn’t see anyone around when he came out of the water. How did anyone get a picture of him?

The lights in the house flicked on, and Daniel jerked out of his thoughts. He tore his gaze from the picture. When he lifted his head, he was met with a man standing a few feet down the hall. Fuck. Of course, it was Mike Barnes. He must have stayed hidden that night, waiting for when Daniel finally came out of the water. Daniel crumpled the polaroid in his hand and glared murder at him. Barnes smirked back like a smug bastard.

“I thought it was weird that you were so afraid of the water.” Barnes walked toward him, like a predator stalking its prey. He turned the other Polaroid still stuck to the string toward him and examined it for a moment. “I never imagined this would be the reason.” Then he smirked again, flicking his gaze back to Daniel. “I was going to just kick your ass, but I’m willing to bet Terry will pay some big bucks for you after I tell him about this.”

Daniel’s stomach lurched. The thought of Silver knowing his secret was enough to make him want to vomit. He forced a cocky smirk to his face, leveling a glare on Barnes. “You want to be Silver’s bitch the rest of your life?”

Barnes fisted the front of Daniel’s shirt, yanking him toward him. “What the hell did you say?”

“Come on, Barnes. I thought you’d be smarter than that.” Daniel cocked his head to the side, lifting his arms out to the sides. “You have a real-life merman right in front of you. And you’re just going to hand me over to Silver? You’re going to let that dick make bank off me? I’m sure he’ll give you a decent price, but it’ll just be peanuts compared to what he’ll make announcing me to the world.”

It was a huge gamble, and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. It was so loud in his ears, he thought for sure Barnes had to hear it. If Barnes hadn’t told Silver about him yet, Daniel needed to keep it that way. 

Barnes eyed him for a minute then he turned them so he could slam Daniel into the wall, crowding into his space. “You always were a mouthy little shit. You can’t talk your way out of this.”

“Won’t know unless I try.” Daniel grabbed hold of Barnes’ arm, giving it a hard twist. He brought up his leg and kicked Barnes in the stomach.

With a grunt, Barnes stumbled back. His head snapped up, a vicious scowl twisting his face. He threw a punch, but Daniel blocked it, and the follow up strike. He ducked the third punch, Barnes’ fist smashing into the wall. He swept the leg, and Barnes hit the floor. Daniel turned. A fist connected with his chest, winding him. Fuck. Why did he keep forgetting this asshole never acted alone? Daniel sucked in a breath as he raised his arms to fight. The heavy-set friend smirked. Before Daniel could puzzle out what that look meant, arms wrapped around from behind him. His feet left the ground. Then he was slammed down against the floor, Barnes’ body crushing him against the wooden boards.

“I’ll probably get more money out of this if I hand you over uninjured,” Barnes said into his ear. “But I don’t mind if I have to break a few of your bones.”

Daniel pushed against him. Why didn’t he just stay at Johnny’s apartment?

Barnes grabbed his arms, yanking them behind his back Then he pulled Daniel up onto his knees. The friend walked around to stand in front of them. He crouched down, smirking and seeming entirely too pleased with Daniel’s current predicament.

“Still hard to believe he’s some kind of fish thing.” He flicked his gaze past Daniel to Barnes. “Think that’s why he’s got such a pretty face.”

“I don’t want to hear you speak again until we’ve made the delivery.” Barnes stood dragging Daniel to his feet. “I told Silver to expect us. I don’t want to keep him waiting long.”

“Yeah.” His friend sighed.

Daniel kicked the friend in the head. Barnes shouted something, but Daniel ignored it as he pushed backward, slamming him against a wall. A photo fell from the wall with a crash of glass. The friend was getting to his feet, holding his face with a hand. Barnes released his arms, enough to try switching hold from both hands to only one hand. Daniel took that moment to wrench one arm free and thrust his elbow back into Barnes’ ribs. He stumbled forward, caught his balance, then roundhouse kicked the friend in his chest. The friend flew back, into the front room with a crash as he landed on a table, snapping the wooden legs.

A punch landed on his back, right between his shoulder blades. Daniel spun around with his arm raised for a punch. Barnes caught his fist then punched him hard in the ribs. He smirked as Daniel wheezed.

“Didn’t I already tell you I can counter anything you throw?” Barnes sneered. “You got lucky at the tournament, but you won’t get lucky this time.”

_Your karate is a joke!_

Daniel roared as he charged forward, slamming Barnes into the wall again. He refused to allow Barnes to insult Mr. Miyagi and his teachings. They struggled against each other, tumbling to the floor. Daniel got the upper hand, pining Barnes to the floor as he glared down, his face red with fury.

“You piece of shit!” shouted the friend.

Daniel forgot about him until his weight was on his back. A meaty arm wrapped around his neck. Daniel clawed at the arm as it tightened and pulled him back off Barnes. A blade sank into his abdomen, wrenching a pained gasp from him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Barnes snapped. “We won’t get paid if he’s dead!”

The friend grumbled but released him. Daniel dropped forward, sucking in air. The world was a bit fuzzy, but he looked down to see the blood seeping through his shirt. He winced, covering the wound with his hand. It hurt, but he wasn’t bleeding out fast. He decided it wasn’t very deep and probably hadn’t hit anything vital. A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up.

“This could have been so much easier on you,” Barnes said, sneering. “But you always like to make things harder.”

“Maybe you should try not being such a fucking dick.” Daniel gave him his best shit eating smirk. That earned him a punch to the face, and he thought this time he heard the snap of his nose breaking. The blood dripped down his face, and he had to breathe through his mouth. He laughed, lifting defiant eyes to Barnes. “Your life is fucking sad. Almost ten years? And you’re still only focused on this stupid revenge scheme.”

The next punch connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground. His head hit the floor hard. Maybe he should learn to keep his mouth shut, but that flash of rage on Barnes’ face made it worth it. Maybe less worth it after the next few punches and kicks landed. He could hear Barnes shouting, maybe his friend too, but their voices were distant, muffled like his head was wrapped in a thick, cottony blanket.

When the world came back to him, everything hurt. Daniel took a breath through his nose and immediately winced at the sharp pain. Right. His nose was broken. He opened his eyes, but it was too dark to make out where he was. He tried to move around, but his arms were firmly tied behind his back. His legs could move, just barely. The space was too tight, and stuffy. Daniel slowed his breath. How much oxygen was available in here? He didn’t see any hint of light.

He got jerked about the tight enclosure. Was he moving before? Doors slammed, and it dawned on Daniel what was happening. He was in the trunk of a car. He groaned, closing his eyes. Then the trunk opened and rough hands grabbed hold of him, dragging out of the car and onto his feet.

“You sure that dude isn’t going to talk?” the friend asked.

“I’ve gone to him plenty of times in the past,” Barnes said, shoving Daniel to walk. “He’ll fix up any wound without question, and he doesn’t talk.”

“Oh, you fixed me up? How nice of you!” Daniel put in with false cheer.

“I should have had him sew that damn mouth of yours shut.” Barnes growled with a rough shake. “And I only did it because I couldn’t show up with you bleeding all over the place.”

“Right. Right.” Daniel finally opened his eyes, staring up at the garish mansion looming over them. Dread curled in his gut. He was going to be sick. “He’d probably take off a few thousand for every drop of blood you get on his floors.”

“Should have gotten the tape,” the friend muttered.

The door opened before Barnes could even knock on it. The butler was probably nearing his sixties, or maybe early seventies, with balding white hair. He greeted them in a dull voice, telling them they were expected and to follow him. It felt like a death march, and each step was harder to take. Barnes was practically dragging him by the time they reached a door. The butler bowed and opened it for them. Daniel’s heart was beating wildly, and his eyes darted around, hoping to find something that would help him out of this situation. He tried to plant his feet, but Barnes and his friend forced him through the doorway. Crystal clear water stretched before them, a large square indoor pool.

Terry Silver stood from where he reclined on a lounge chair in black swim trunks. He approached them, eying Daniel over with a victorious smirk. “You kept me waiting.” He turned his gaze on Barnes. “I don’t like waiting.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Barnes assured him. “He wasn’t exactly willing to come with us.”

When Silver looked at him again, Daniel had to push down the bile rising up in his throat. Silver’s delight at the abuse Daniel suffered was painfully obvious in his eyes. Daniel bet his only regret was not being there to watch it, to see the blood as it poured from Daniel’s broken nose. He glared, mouth pressing thin, but that only seemed to please Silver more.

“I do enjoy seeing him knocked off his pedestal,” Silver said, talking to Barnes like Daniel wasn’t even there. Or maybe, more like he didn’t even acknowledge Daniel as a person. “But your call made it sound like there was something important you wanted to share.” He folded his arms over his bare chest. “And the request to meet at my pool?” An eyebrow lifted.

“I think you’ll be pleased with this.” Barnes dragged Daniel toward the pool’s edge.

“Wait!” Daniel struggled to push himself away from the pool. He barely managed to take a breath before Barnes shoved him over the edge. He splashed into the water, sinking toward the bottom. It wasn’t saltwater, but with his arms tied behind his back, it was more difficult to swim. He kicked his legs, struggling to find his way to the surface again before he needed to breathe. His lungs were burning when he finally managed to break the surface. He sucked in a greedy breath before he sank under again. He fought at the rope, tugging and twisting his arms, but he couldn’t free them.

An eternity went by before he was pulled from the water. He was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, gasping and coughing. Hot tears pricked at his eyes as he struggled to breathe again.

“Watching him struggle wasn’t bad,” Silver said, his tone sounding unimpressed. “But I had expected something a little more interesting.”

Barnes crouched before him, grabbing hold of Daniel’s throat and forcing him to look at him. “Stop making me look bad.”

Daniel laughed at the fury on Barnes’ face. “You’re stupid.” He wore a dopey grin as Barnes shoved him away. Barnes hadn’t realized yet that the shift only occurred in saltwater. Daniel hoped it would stay that way. Maybe his secret would be safe from Silver as long as Barnes didn’t figure out how to make him shift.


	16. Chapter 16

The only thought running through his head as he tore through the streets was LaRusso. Every memory of him flashed before him, and Johnny squeezed his hands around the steering wheel. That first night on the beach where they met, he never imagined those feelings of anger and hatred would turn into something else. How could he ever predict how fate would draw them back together like that first night had bound their lives together without either one knowing? The need to protect burned him in his chest.

Johnny ground his teeth as he slammed on the brakes, his car skidding to a stop right outside the mansion’s front door. Silver was going to pay for hurting LaRusso. This whole thing was bullshit. All of this was happening because LaRusso beat him in one stupid tournament? Bullshit! Johnny knew he was to blame for it happening. If he had just gotten over Ali, if he had just let her move on, LaRusso wouldn’t have fought in the tournament at all. But Johnny was stubborn. And so was LaRusso.

Losing had hurt. Losing had taken so much from him. Johnny could admit to the bitterness he felt after the tournament. But he never thought to seek revenge. He never considered the idea of torturing LaRusso for winning. He lost, so he did the honorable thing: he left LaRusso alone. He wasn’t sure where he learned that, since it certainly wasn’t from Kreese. Maybe it was something he learned from fighting LaRusso.

Johnny climbed out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him. He stormed up to the front door and pounded on it. He never wanted to come back here, especially after learning what Silver did, but he wasn’t going to leave until he found LaRusso. When the door opened, Johnny was greeted by the same butler from his first visit. He shoved past the man, not even allowing the butler to speak a word. He only managed a few steps into the large front hall when Silver made his appearance, coming from a side hall and wearing a bathrobe.

“Ah, Johnny boy!” Silver’s usual creepy smirk was fully in place. “Didn’t expect you to drop by. You know, I was disappointed you didn’t show up today. I had a chat with Mr. Reid and everything. But don’t worry.” He held up placating hand. “I told him I wasn’t upset. We have an understanding after all. I said you could take time off.” He leveled a meaningful look, and Johnny glared back. “I just would have liked some kind of notice if you couldn’t make it in.”

“You son of a bitch!” Johnny grabbed the front of Silver’s bathrobe. “Where’s LaRusso?”

Silver, the bastard, had the gall to look confused by the demand. “LaRusso?” His mouth pursed, and he seemed to think the name over. “I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Johnny yanked him forward, putting their faces almost inches from each other. “I already know what you did to him. You’re real sick.”

Silver frowned, placing his hands over Johnny’s wrists. “And I thought you would understand. He humiliated you. He destroyed everything you had worked toward. You should want to make him suffer too.”

“That,” Johnny growled, voice shaking with barely contained rage, “just shows how fucked up you are.”

Silver moved fast, ripping Johnny’s hands free from his bathrobe. Then in a quick, fluid movement, he brought his elbow up to catch him in the temple. Johnny took the hit, a brief stunning moment. His body remembered its training even while his head was trying to recover from the blow. He blocked the next punch and struck back with a hard jab to Silver’s ribs. The man backed off, winded.

“This whole revenge thing needs to end,” Johnny shouted. “It’s pointless, and you’re the only fucking person who cares about it. The rest of us just want to move on with our goddamn lives.”

Silver lifted his head, the smirk right back on his face. “Oh, I wouldn’t say I’m the only one. But you won’t find LaRusso here.”

He twisted, and his leg came up, catching Johnny in the back of the knee. Johnny hit the ground with a grunt. Damn it! The tell was obvious, but he failed to react in time. He rolled out of the way. Silver’s fist slammed into the floor right where his chest was a moment ago. Johnny got to his feet, remaining in a crouch. Their eyes met, and Johnny went for a punch. Silver caught his wrist, a smirk cracking across his face. But Johnny was already surging forward. He slammed into Silver, rising to his feet as he drove the man into the wall.

“Tell me where he is.” Johnny glared dangerously into Silver’s eyes. He heard the click. His gaze dipped to find the barrel of a gun pressing into his abdomen. He swallowed, his heart still pumping with adrenaline.

“I do enjoy testing your abilities,” Silver said in that voice that made Johnny’s skin crawl. “It just proves you’re the best choice to run my dojos.”

“Fat chance of that happening.” Johnny sneered even as the gun pressed hard into him. He stepped back, and Silver pushed away from the wall.

“We’ll see.” Silver’s smug smirk filled Johnny with rage. He wanted to punch him until that smirk was nothing but a bloody mess, but his eyes drifted warily to the gun still pointed at him. “I had hoped you would agree to my offer willingly.”

A door down the long hall crashed open, someone stumbling out and landing hard on their side. Johnny tossed a quick flick at them, but panic immediately seized him when he saw LaRusso, soaking wet on the floor. Fuck. Shit! His eyes snapped back to Silver. Did he know? Johnny prayed to any god that might be listening that Silver had no idea what LaRusso really was. He tried to keep his expression blank, his heart pounding in his chest, everything in him screaming to grab LaRusso and run. Silver’s eyes narrowed.

“You better stop being a pain in my ass, LaRusso,” shouted a man, barging out of the same set of doors. He towered over LaRusso with fury turning his face red.

LaRusso laughed, defiant, strong, as he rolled onto his back. He glared up with a cocky smirk. “Why don’t you untie me and I’ll sure you just how much of a pain in the ass I can be? Or are you afraid this is the only way you can beat me?”

Johnny bit back a smirk. Leave it to LaRusso to rise to a challenge even when he was at a disadvantage.

“You little shit!” The man drew back a fist, moving in to punch him.

LaRusso struck at that moment. His legs trapped the man’s legs, and lifting his hips up off the ground, he twisted, throwing the man onto the floor. He rolled on top of the man and crushed his knee down on the man’s groin. Leaving the groaning man, LaRusso struggled to his feet, his arms behind his back. He lifted his head then froze, his brown eyes growing wide as they locked on Johnny.

“John-” A cry of pain tore from LaRusso when the man behind him recovered and landed a blow to the back of LaRusso’s left knee.

“Daniel!” Johnny shouted, moving as he watched LaRusso fall. But Silver stood in his way, raising the gun to point at Johnny’s chest.

LaRusso hit the floor, grimacing in pain. He started to curl around his leg, but the other man had gotten to his feet. He grabbed hold of LaRusso’s arms and roughly yanked him up. LaRusso kept his weight on his right leg. Johnny frowned at the bandaging over LaRusso’s nose and the dark bruising along his jaw. Mouth thinning, he clenched his fists.

Silver glanced over his shoulder at them. “You were supposed to keep him quiet while I dealt with things.”

“That would be easier if he could keep his damn mouth shut.”

Silver’s eyes narrowed at him, and Johnny could practically feel the displeasure rolling off him. The shot rang out before Johnny could even register the gun was no longer pointing at him. He sucked in a sharp breath, watching as the other man fell backward in slow motion. Johnny didn’t think he would ever be rid of the sight of the shock on the man’s face, a hole drilled through his forehead as blood oozed from the wound. LaRusso stood frozen, eyes wide, chest still. Then he wobbled on his single leg and pitched forward.

It was enough to jolt Johnny out of his shock. He tackled Silver to the floor. The gun clattered and slid down the hall. Johnny punched Silver in the face. Again, and again, taking out all his rage on him. So much fury thrummed through him; it consumed everything.

Then a voice broke through the fog.

“Johnny!” LaRusso shouted, his voice choked and pained. “Johnny, stop!”

Johnny stilled his fist, mid punch, breathing hard and chest heaving. It took a moment to get his eyes to focus on LaRusso, laying on the floor a few feet away. At the desperate look in his brown eyes, Johnny dropped his gaze. Silver’s face was a bloody mess, but he coughed and wheezed, clearly still alive. Johnny jerked away, scrambling off him. He stared at the blood on his hands. His stomach lurched, even though he knew Silver deserved the brutal response. Silver had done so much to hurt LaRusso. Johnny didn’t want to be this person though, the kind of person who let his rage take control and beat people half to death. It reminded him of Kreese strangling him in the parking lot. It reminded him of Sid smacking him around throughout all his years in that house.

“Johnny.” LaRusso’s voice was quieter this time, almost sympathetic.

Johnny turned to him. His heart ached. He hurried over to him, hands shaking as he worked at the knots in the rope binding his arms. When he got it untied, he pulled the rope free, and LaRusso hissed as he looked at his arms. Angry red lines covered his forearms where the rope rubbed his flesh raw.

“We gotta get you out of here.” Johnny lifted LaRusso into his arms, taking care not to jostle his leg too much. Wincing, he prayed the blow didn’t cause lasting damage. He glanced to Silver, who had rolled onto his side. His lip drew back in a snarl. Then he walked down the hall. The butler was gone, probably smart enough not to get involved in his employer’s business. That was fine with Johnny. He wanted to leave this mansion behind and never see it again.

When he reached his car, Johnny helped LaRusso into the passenger’s seat. LaRusso winced as his left leg was lifted in, even though Johnny tried to be as gentle as possible. Johnny tentatively lay a hand on the knee and lifted his gaze to LaRusso. Pain still lingered in his eyes, but LaRusso reached out threading his finger through Johnny’s hair.

“I’m okay, Johnny.”

“Still taking you to the hospital.” Johnny stood up, closing the door. He glanced back to the mansion and froze. Kreese stood in the open doorway like a ghost that wouldn’t stop haunting him with a cigar trapped between his smirking lips. Johnny swallowed then forced himself to walk around the car and climb into the driver’s seat.

“Was that Kreese?” LaRusso asked, his voice shaking but not from fear. His eyes were bright with anger.

“Yeah, but we’re not sticking around to find out what he’s doing.” Johnny pulled away from the mansion as LaRusso twisted around to stare out the back window like he might catch a glimpse of what was happening inside that damn mansion.

After they were past the gates, LaRusso finally turned around and leaned back into his seat. Johnny kept flicking his gaze over to him as he drove. LaRusso was a mess, drenched and beaten up. Johnny recalled every bruise he left on him during high school. Anger made him tighten his hold on the steering wheel. He was just as much to blame for all the pain LaRusso had suffered as Kreese, Silver, and the dick in the hallway were. When he glanced over again, LaRusso had his eyes closed, head resting against the window.

“No one’s hurting you like that again,” Johnny promised as the hospital came into sight.


	17. Chapter 17

He was so bored!

Daniel couldn’t say if this was worse than when he had to stay home to recover after the ‘84 tournament or not. The first day after the whole incident with Barnes and Silver, he was pretty out of it on the painkillers. But now, a few days later, he didn’t feel the need to take them. His knee still hurt, but it wasn’t too bad. The swelling was already starting to go down. Barnes, thankfully, hadn’t severely damaged the previously injured knee.

Yesterday, he called up Norouzi Auto. He was supposed to start there soon, but with his knee, he wouldn’t be able to work. He could barely put any weight on his left leg without almost falling over. Having to stand up and work on a car was impossible at this point. Amanda, at least, was understanding, even after Johnny grabbed the phone from him to tell her he had been jumped because he was an idiot, to explain his injuries. Daniel scowled at him for that, but Amanda was sympathetic and told him to just focus on recovering. He would be welcomed to start as soon as he was ready.

Rolling his head to the side, Daniel stared at Johnny currently sitting at the table with a newspaper laid out before him. His leg kept bouncing anxiously. Daniel sighed. Since he got out of the hospital, Johnny forced him to stay at his apartment. “Just until your knee heals,” he insisted. The arrangement resulted in Daniel getting the bed and Johnny sleeping on the foldout bed from the couch. He frowned, watching as Johnny rubbed at his neck with a mild wince. The foldout wasn’t bad, but Daniel knew it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on.

“Will you just get your ass over here?” Daniel snapped. He pointed to the spot in front of him on the floor when Johnny looked up.

With a sigh, Johnny grabbed the newspaper and walked over. “And what are you planning? You’re supposed to be resting.” But he still took a seat, settling back against the couch.

“Ugh, I can’t wait for my knee to heal. This is torture.” Daniel placed his hands on Johnny’s shoulders. They stiffened under his touch. “Would you relax? You’ve been rubbing at your neck all morning.” When he felt muscles relaxing, he slid his hands over the board shoulders then pressed into them. Johnny’s head dropped forward as a deep moan escaped his parted lips. Daniel bit the corner of his lip, rethinking this decision. But he kept going, finding the next knotted muscle to work out.

“Jesus, LaRusso,” Johnny breathed out, the newspaper forgotten between his fingers. “Where’d you learn this?”

Daniel laughed. “After all the karate? It kind of helped to know how to massage out all the aches after practice.” He brought his hands back up to Johnny’s neck and paused. The memory of that night came back in full force, and he tried to blink away the image, the phantom bruises around his neck.

Johnny turned his head, his eyes finding Daniel’s. “Are you worried I’m about to freak out?” An eyebrow quirked upward as a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

“No.” Daniel scowled at him. Then he frowned, a thumb gently rubbing over Johnny’s neck. When Daniel lifted his eyes again, Johnny was still watching him. Daniel gulped, a hint of heat creeping over his cheeks. He leaned in, drawn to the blue of Johnny’s eyes. He expected his brain to be screaming in panic. What the hell was he doing? But his mind was calm, like this was the most natural thing in the world. His lips pressed against Johnny’s, and his heart stopped, waiting for how the other man would react.

Johnny kissed back. His hand reached up, snaking around to the back of Daniel’s neck as his fingers tangled in his dark locks. He pulled Daniel even closer, turning his body more fully toward him. His other hand settled on Daniel’s hip.

Daniel pulled back. “Wait. Wait. This isn’t a good angle.” He was bent halfway over, and with his left leg stretched out to rest on the table, it wasn’t very comfortable on him.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who started it.”

Daniel leaned back, and Johnny moved to join him on the couch. “So, uh, that was a thing.” The nerves suddenly kicked in, and a flush washed over his cheeks. He was just kissing Johnny freaking Lawrence!

Johnny flicked his gaze over him, and Daniel shifted. “Are you about to freak out on me, Danielle?”

Daniel huffed. “Don’t call me that.”

“I wanted to do that before.”

Daniel snapped his head around, staring with wide eyes.

“In the bathroom before. But I thought you would punch me for it.”

Daniel laughed. “And you didn’t think I thought the same just now?”

Johnny grinned, that half smirk that now made Daniel blush all over. “Does that mean I can sleep in my own bed tonight?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You could have done that the whole time, dumbass.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I can do another night on this couch.” Johnny made a show of rubbing his neck. “Although,” he leaned in close with a smirk that made Daniel’s heart skip, “the massage was nice.” He kissed him again.

Daniel laughed into it. He opened his mouth when Johnny’s tongue brushed over his lips. The tongue stroked over the roof of his mouth, explored every recess of his mouth, and Daniel moaned. His hands cupped his face as Johnny shifted closer to him.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Johnny grumbled as he got up and walked around the couch. Daniel was pretty sure it was something about punching whoever decided to interrupt them. He admitted he was frustrated with the interruption too.

“How’s my favorite patient doing?” Carmen’s voice reached him, and Daniel turned on the couch to face the door.

“Other than being bored out of my mind when this guy has to work?” Daniel tossed a thumb in Johnny’s direction.

Carmen smiled sympathetically as she walked into the apartment with a Tupperware in her hands. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to like when I have to take time off waiting for this little one to come.” She placed a hand on her stomach. She still had a couple of months before her due date. “I brought you something for lunch.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” Carmen pinched his cheek on her way to the kitchen to place the Tupperware in the refrigerator.

When they got back from the hospital, Carmen had fussed over him, worried about all his injuries. Johnny kept silent about what happened until Daniel wasn’t out of his mind on painkillers. It was scary to tell her about what happened that night and why it happened, but Daniel didn’t like seeing the concern etched into her face every time she looked at him. Maybe, one day, he would be brave enough to tell her he was a merman.

“How’s your knee feeling?”

“Sore but not too bad.” Daniel rubbed at the brace around his knee as Johnny walked over to lean over the back of the couch. “Can’t wait to get this stupid brace off though.”

“Me too,” Johnny murmured next to his ear, and Daniel dropped his gaze with a blush.

“Just keep resting and it should be off in no time.” Carmen hugged an arm around him from behind and placed a kiss next to his temple. Then she turned to do the same to Johnny. “I have to get to work now.”

“Thanks for stopping by.” Johnny walked her to the door. Daniel waved back as she left the apartment. Johnny closed the door after her with a sigh. “I should be heading off soon too.”

“Yeah.” Daniel frowned, grabbing the newspaper that Johnny left on the couch. He wished Johnny could stay home, especially after those kisses, but Johnny needed to keep his job. Daniel opened the newspaper, and Johnny grabbed it from his hands. A headline caught his eye before it was ripped away, and he snapped his head around to Johnny. “What was that?”

Johnny frowned, not meeting his gaze.

“Johnny, what the hell? Let me see it!” He held out his hand.

Sighing, Johnny handed the newspaper back to him. Daniel scanned the newspaper until he found the article again. His eyes widened. Terry Silver was dead. Kreese was in jail for killing him. He twisted back around to Johnny, his eyes searching for an explanation.

“I didn’t know if you were ready to see that.” Johnny shrugged.

Daniel rubbed at his head, still trying to process all of it. Silver was dead. That meant he was safe. And Johnny was safe. A weight fell away, but this wasn’t how he ever intended for things to end. He shook his head as he lifted his gaze back to Johnny.

“We saw Kreese there. Right before we left.”

“Maybe he saw this as the only redemption he could offer.” Johnny stood up straight, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know! They apparently had a falling out. Maybe he decided taking out Silver was the best way to protect everyone. Not just us. Silver was hurting a lot of people. And profiting from it. Going to jail, maybe that’s Kreese’s way to atone for all the shit he was responsible for.”

Daniel nodded stiffly. “Is it bad that I feel relieved?”

Johnny sighed as he hugged him from behind. “He did a lot to hurt you. I’m glad he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Daniel nodded again, but his feelings were all over the place.

“Are you going to be okay when I leave? I could call work and see if I can get the day off.”

“I’m fine. It’s just a lot to process.”

“Okay.” Johnny squeezed his arms gently. “But the number is by the phone. If you need me to come back, you call.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I’m not that fragile.”

Johnny chuckled, his warm breath washing over Daniel’s neck. “Okay. I know. Just take it easy. Get some rest.”

“Okay. I will.”

Johnny kissed his cheek then walked off to his room to get ready to head to work. A few minutes later, he came back into the room, gave Daniel another kiss, grabbed his keys, then he was out the door. When the door closed, silence filled the apartment. Johnny had a television, but Daniel couldn’t find it in him to want to sit around all day clicking through the channels in search of something to watch. He already knew nothing would catch his attention, or more importantly take his mind off things. Pulling the newspaper to him again, he stared at the article about Terry Silver.

It was… over. It was finally all over. Daniel no longer had to worry about Silver popping up out of nowhere. Relief settled over him, for a brief moment. The memory of everything that happened kept rolling back to the front of his mind. He could still remember the bullet whizzing past him, and in that moment, he thought he was dead. He thought for certain that bullet would hit him, and no amount of karate training would save him. Then the sound of Barnes’ body hitting the floor reached him.

Daniel’s stomach churned in a mixture of horror and relief. Mr. Miyagi taught him to be merciful, even to his enemies. No matter how much he hated someone, Daniel stuck to those teachings, refusing to allow his emotions to take over, to let that poison from Silver infect him and turn him into a killer. But Barnes was dead. He wouldn’t be able to expose Daniel’s secret. There was still the matter of his friend. What happened to him? Daniel closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Maybe he ran away after Barnes was shot and decided staying low would be a smart idea. Even if he told someone, would they believe him, if he had no proof? What about the polaroids? They hadn’t returned to Mr. Miyagi’s house yet. He didn’t know if they were still there or not. Grimacing, he remembered the mess caused by the fight. They would have to clean that up before Mr. Miyagi returned from Boston.

After lunch, Daniel made his way down the hall to Johnny’s bedroom. He couldn’t wait to get off the crutches and ditch the knee brace. Sitting on the bed, he glared at the offending knee. Barnes just had to hit his bad knee! With a huff, he threw himself back on the bed and stared up the ceiling. He hated this. He wanted to get back to the things he loved doing. He wanted to practice karate. He wanted to work on cars. He wanted to do all the little projects around Mr. Miyagi’s house. He hated being stuck, wasting away in bed all day, because his knee was busted up. Again.

At some point, Daniel drifted off to sleep, his thoughts turning to Johnny. He smiled in his sleep as the memory of the kisses lingered on his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny glanced over as he steered the rental boat. The shore line had faded away in the distance, and he saw no other boats around in the area. He dropped the anchor.

LaRusso’s smile stretched wide as he leaned over the edge of the boat, fingers barely skimming over the surface of the water. The brace came off two weeks ago, and the first thing LaRusso wanted to do was return to Mr. Miyagi’s house. They hadn’t been back since he was attacked there. Johnny was hesitant about it, but LaRusso insisted he was fine. The blood stained the wood, and they needed to replace the boards. It wasn’t a difficult fix though, a faster job with both of them working on it. A couple of crumpled polaroids were left on the floor. Johnny tossed them into the fireplace, lighting a match to them. They stood and watched the evidence burn, and Johnny hoped those were the only pictures.

LaRusso started his new job at the dealership. He seemed happy there. He seemed happy overall, though Johnny kept watch on him, worried about how the whole thing with Terry Silver affected him. They both wanted to believe the newspaper. Silver was dead, but these people had a habit of faking their deaths. Johnny had his doubts, and if he shared those same doubts, LaRusso kept just as silent about them.

Last night, LaRusso woke in a cold sweat, panicked and gasping and struggling against the tangle of sheets. He calmed when Johnny wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“I’m fine,” LaRusso assured him, mumbling against Johnny’s neck. “Just hard to get some of those images out of my head.”

Johnny squeezed his arm around him. “You sure you don’t need to talk about it? Doesn’t have to be with me.”

LaRusso hummed for a moment then fell quiet. His voice was a whisper when he spoke next. “Do you still remember how it felt having Kreese’s arm around your throat?”

Johnny frowned at the dark ceiling. “All the time.” He turned, dropping a kiss on LaRusso’s forehead. “But it’s easier to forget about it with you here.”

LaRusso smiled, his eyes slipping shut. “It’s easier for me too.” In moments, he was sleeping peacefully against Johnny again.

When Johnny got Robby for the weekend, LaRusso suggested he go back to Mr. Miyagi’s house. He didn’t want to intrude on Johnny’s time with his son. Johnny rolled his eyes and told him to stay. Robby liked him, and LaRusso was surprisingly good with kids. He was like a natural father. Johnny smiled, remembering LaRusso patiently showing Robby how to flip a pancake in the air. He even let Robby give it a try. The result was a horrible mess in the kitchen, but the pair were bright with laughter the whole time.

“Did you ever think about having kids?” Johnny asked when he returned after dropping Robby off with Shannon.

A distant look passed through LaRusso’s eyes as he frowned. Then he shook his head. “I didn’t think I would ever have someone to spend the rest of my life with.” His eyes found Johnny’s, and they filled with warmth and love. “Until you came back in my life.”

Johnny kissed him deeply, needing to show him that love was returned.

His attention returned to the present when LaRusso stood up straight. He crossed his arms in front of him, gripping the hem of his shirt, then yanked it up over his head. The sun washed over him, giving his tanned skin a golden glow. Johnny grinned, appreciating the show of LaRusso’s bare chest. When he caught the stare, LaRusso threw his shirt at him.

Johnny chuckled as he grabbed the shirt midflight. “So, what happened to your housemate? Is she worried about your long absence?”

LaRusso pulled down his jeans, having already removed his shoes. “She was visiting a friend for a while. I spoke to her the other day, and she’s heading back to Boston tomorrow. Mr. Miyagi should be returning next week.” He hesitated with his hands on the waistband of his boxers. He shot a quick glance all around, but they were all alone out here. The boxers came off.

“Oh, I didn’t expect the show.” Johnny smirked, and a flush crept all the way down LaRusso’s neck.

“Shut up,” was his only comeback before he jumped over the side of the boat, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Johnny rolled his eyes as he moved to lean his hands on the side of the boat. After several minutes, LaRusso’s head popped out of the water. “I thought a merman would be more graceful.”

“When have you ever known me to be graceful?” LaRusso swam closer to the boat.

“Hm. Whenever you’re practicing your kata.” Johnny loved when LaRusso’s face got all red.

“So, were you going to join me or not?” LaRusso huffed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Johnny already had his suit on. He sat down to put on the flippers then secured the oxygen tank to his back. Once he had the mask and mouthpiece in place, he flipped himself over the edge of the boat, plunging into the cold water.

LaRusso swam up to meet him, his brown eyes sparkling in the water. Johnny was amazed when he saw LaRusso with his tail for the first time. It didn’t do justice to watching LaRusso swim through the water with strong kicks from his coppery tail. He was gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous. LaRusso grabbed his hand, pulling Johnny deeper into the water. Fish schooled around them, so many different kinds Johnny couldn’t begin to name them all. There were plenty of amazing sights under the water that he was seeing for the first time. But his eyes kept straying back to LaRusso.

As LaRusso swam past him to lead the way, Johnny reached out, letting his hand skim over the scales. LaRusso looped behind and then around in front of him. His tail curled around Johnny as he stared into Johnny’s eyes. He brought his hands up, sliding them up Johnny’s neck, cupping his face. Johnny watched, his heart beating faster at the attention LaRusso was giving him. LaRusso’s hands hesitated when they rested on the mouthpiece, and his eyes silently asked permission. Johnny didn’t know what he had planned, but he trusted him. When Johnny nodded, LaRusso pulled out the mouthpiece then he surged forward, sealing their mouths together. Johnny leaned into the kiss, snaking an arm around LaRusso’s waist and holding him close. He tasted the ocean when their tongues met, like the fine mist spraying up from the crashing waves. His other hand slid down, the smooth skin of LaRusso’s side until he met scales. He marveled over the feel of them under his hand. LaRusso moaned into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Johnny’s hair. Johnny didn’t want the kiss to end, but then he felt the burn in his lungs. LaRusso must have sensed it because he pulled back, stuffing the mouthpiece back into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny sucked in a greedy breath, the burning fading from his lungs.

“Thanks.” LaRusso hugged his arms around Johnny’s neck. “It’s nice being able to be here with someone else.” He smiled, only a touch of sadness leaking through. “I didn’t realize just how lonely it is out here.”

They stayed like that for a while, questions swirling in Johnny’s mind. Eventually, LaRusso untangled himself from Johnny, and they swam back to the surface. Johnny pulled himself up into the boat first. He pulled out the mouthpiece and dumped the oxygen tank in a corner of the boat, along with the scuba mask. Then he helped LaRusso.

“Ugh, you’re heavy!” Johnny complained, teasing, with his arms hooked under LaRusso’s as he hoisted him out of the water. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, and they collapsed into the boat with LaRusso laying on top of him.

LaRusso laughed against his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He rolled off him, willing scales and fins to shift back into flesh. “I should have warned you.”

Johnny shook his head as he rolled onto his side, his eyes sliding over all of LaRusso’s tempting, wet skin. Then he lifted his gaze, meeting LaRusso’s eyes, and a frown pulled at his mouth. “Have you ever considered staying out here?” He swallowed hard as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Sometimes.” LaRusso closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Panic squeezed around Johnny’s heart. “It always felt like the ocean was calling out to me, telling me to come home.” He shook his head, opening his eyes. His hand came up, caressing Johnny’s cheek. “But now I only feel that when I look into your eyes.”

“God, you’re sappy.” Johnny rolled his eyes, but the words warmed his heart, driving away his earlier panic.

“Maybe.” LaRusso grinned. Then he got up, and Johnny smirked as he got a good look at his backside. LaRusso found his clothes and tugged them on, much to Johnny’s disappointment. “So,” LaRusso sat down after getting his pants on, “what made you want to come out here?” The sternness in his eyes suggested he knew there was an ulterior motive.

Johnny sighed as he finally got up. He snatched the shirt from where he left it and tossed it over to LaRusso. “I’ve been thinking of leasing that space by the mini mart.”

LaRusso pulled his shirt on, staying silent for a moment. “So, you’re really doing it? You’re going to open your own dojo?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah. You know I’m not very happy doing all that handyman stuff. The clients are all dicks. The more I think about, the more it just makes sense. Karate was always a place where I felt like I belonged. It made me strong and confident. I want to do that for other kids. Just,” he winced, “not the whole turning them into assholes and bullies thing that Kreese did.”

LaRusso nodded, doing that thing he did where he rolled his lower lip between his teeth while he thought something over. “Our styles are completely different.”

“We’ll make it work.”

“I only just started at Norouzi Auto.”

“I’m not saying you have to quit. They give you days off. We can figure out a schedule that allows you to help out with classes and still work there.”

“The rent is going to be pretty costly.” LaRusso lifted his eyes, uncertainty shimmering in the fading light. “And there’s a lot of work we’d have to do to get the place up to code to even be able to open.”

“We can do it.” Johnny knelt down in front of him, taking his hands with his own. “Why don’t you have faith in this?”

“I know how hard it is to start up a business, Johnny. I _failed_ at it.”

Johnny squeezed his hands. “You fail once and won’t try again?” He shook his head. “That’s not the LaRusso I know. Where’s the stubborn hothead who gets up no matter how many times he gets knocked down?”

“Okay, okay!” LaRusso shook his head, his mouth curving upward. “I just want you to be aware of the risks. But maybe we’ll succeed.”

Johnny pushed upward, catching LaRusso’s mouth with his own. Then he pressed his forehead against his, staring into his eyes. “We _will_ succeed, Daniel.” When LaRusso smiled, Johnny returned it. He never felt more certain about anything in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading~
> 
> This was almost long enough to beat NaNoWriMo by itself. But with all the other LawRusso stuff I've been writing, I doubled the 50k. XD;; So definitely expect more in the future!


End file.
